Assassin's Creed The Fallen NV
by GhostCrystal
Summary: Betrayed by his village for completing his mission, His name is Washi Naruto Uzumaki and he is an Assassin. This is the new version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Assassin's Creed The Fallen NV

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: Naruto was betrayed by his former village and was forced to leave to protect his precious people, he also discovers that he is the last descendent of a fallen order that was dedicated to the freedom of mankind. When he discovers that his ancestors arch enemies are also still alive he decides to take up the mental of his heritage and become an Assassin like his mother before him, they once fell now they will rise again. He is Washi Naruto Uzumaki Namikazu, and he is an Assassin.

Pairings: NarutoxYugito

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed.

(A/N: I have decided to write a new version of the story, many of the elements will be the same I hope to hear what you guys think.)

XX

C1, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The cool morning air of the ancient city of Roma was a welcome feeling to Ezio's body as he moved along the rooftops of the city avoiding the guards as he went.

His destination was his sister's brothel to obtain the information Claudia and his mother had recently obtained for him. So far this morning nothing bad had happened to him but he knew that in a city still more than half controlled by the Templars it would not be a walk in the park for him.

As he made his way down to the street level to enter the brothel by the main entrance he noticed a family waking together, there was clearly a man and a woman who looked to be about his parent's age as well as the young man and what looked to be his wife who was holding a young child in her arms.

They looked very happy to him and it was times like this that made him wonder what his life would've been like had the Templars not killed his brothers and father that terrible day. Could that have been him with a child and wife with his mother and father at his side with his brothers as well and not the life he was forced to lead now as an Assassin.

He had lost many loved ones and good friends to the cruelty of the Templars and their desire to control the world in their own way which only lead to more death and distraction. He even often feared if he ever did have children that they would to lead this life as well one day. He wondered what his entire line from this point onward would be forced to fight this war as well.

But now was not the time to be thinking of what could've been. Now was the time to end another tyrant's rule and bring some level of peace back to this ancient city.

There were times that he wished that he was as free as the Eagles that soared in the sky of Roma. He then remembered that his name Ezio literally meant Eagle or the flying one. And he hoped that his descendants would be as free as those Eagles.

XX

Naruto Uzumaki slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his campsite, it had been more than a month since he had been forced to resign as a Leaf Shinobi.

He then cleaned up his camp and began to walk through the mountain trails that were still hugged by the cold winter air and snow upon the ground that gave this country its original name of Snow. The reason the 14-year-old was here all by himself was because of the Civilian Council and the Elder's Council of his home village of Konoha where he had been born. They had decided he was too much of a risk to be kept in the village and used his most recent mission to recapture his old teammate Sasuke Uchiha who had gone rogue to be with one of the village's greatest enemies, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Naruto had refused to use deadly force to bring back his friend which the Council used this mission to remove him from the Shinobi program. While they could not banish him from the village and country they could at least keep him from being an active member of the military who had the protection of the Hokage.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had taken him into her office to reveal certain things to him so he can make his own choices about what he would do with his life from this point on as he could no longer be a member of the ninja program anymore.

The information they had revealed was stunning to say the least, it was during this meeting that his full name was revealed to him as well as whom his parents were. He was surprised to find out that his real first name was Washi and then to find out that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the last survivor of Hidden Whirlpool Village Kushina Uzumaki.

During this meeting Tsunade asked him if he had been having strange dreams about times long ago, what surprised him even more was that she was speaking one of the languages from his dreams that he instantly understood. She then told him that his bloodline known as the Animus had activated and allowed its wielders to relive the memories of their ancestors as well as to gain many of their skills and abilities, the second part of the bloodline was known as the Eagle Eye that allowed its user to see who was friend or foe and secrets hidden from view.

It was also at this point that they revealed that his parents had a backup plan just in case something like this ever happened to him, it was one of the reasons he was now in Spring Country's high mountains looking for a man named Raven Uzumaki. The man had been living in this country for some time now and was keeping something safe that had been entrusted to him to protect with his life if need be. It had taken him some time to get out of the leaf village without anyone knowing he was gone and then some more to find out where Raven could be hiding. His search had led him to Spring Country's high mountain range that was still held by the grip of winter and snow upon the ground.

A little bit later in the day he finally came upon a small cottage nestled up against the mountain itself, as he walked up to the porch of the cottage he then saw an old man sitting in a chair who turned his head to look at the young man who had walked up to his humble home, "And who might you be young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you Raven Uzumaki by any chance?" He asked the old man who then gave a big smile and said, "It's good to finally meet you in person Washi, tell me have the dreams started yet and can you control your Eagle vision yet?"

"Yes your blue and gold."

Raven gave the young man another smile, "Come inside young one, we have much to talk about you and me."

Washi followed the old man inside the cottage, Raven then motioned for him to come over and sit down at a small table.

"So how did you find me young man?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin told me where to start looking for you, after a little bit of time I heard about your whereabouts here in the mountains."

"Do you know why they sent you to me?"

"I know that it was a backup and my parents created to keep me safe." Raven then got up from his seat and walked over to a wall that had a strange symbol on it, he then pushed on the symbol causing the wall to open before him and then motion for Washi to follow him.

Washi followed Raven into a large room that had been carved into the mountain itself, he took a look around and realize that it was a very large library and an armory with several rooms here and there. Washi also noticed that there were six statues of the people in hoods that reminded him of the people he'd seen in his dreams.

Raven then noticed him looking at the statues, "They are the statues of our family's ancestors, some of them I believe you have already seen thanks to the Animus."

"Yes, but can you tell me who they all are?"

Raven then pointed at the first statue and said, "This statue is of our ancestor Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, he was the first to truly fight the Templars. This statue here is of your ancestor Ezio Auditore."

Washi walked up to the statue and put his hand on, "I've seen so much of his life Raven, and I know there is much more to come."

Raven smiled and nodded his head, "Ezio did not choose the life of an assassin at first Washi, and in time he became one of the greatest maestros we've ever had. And after many adventures he finally met the woman he fell in love with and had a couple of kids and lived a good life until his dying day. When I look upon this statue Washi I sometimes see myself as well."

"Who is she Mentor?"

Raven turned his head to look at the third statute and smiled, "Oh yes this is Shao Jun, she became the Mentor of a set of Chinese assassins, at one point in time she and her master went on a journey to find Ezio. Eventually she met him and he gave her some much-needed help and advice. Many years later she to settle down and started a family of her own, had a couple of kids herself and helped out as many people as she could. She was a great hero and Mentor to her people.

The fourth statue was clearly of a man who had an aura of power and understanding at his core who held a small knife in one hand and what looks like a strange kind of battle ax in the other, "This statue is of our ancestor Ratohnhake:ton who was also known as Connor to the future leaders of the country that would be known as America, he was in a way a freedom fighter and helped a great many people."

Washi was impressed by his ancestor's deeds and the lives they had been forced to live and moved to the fifth statue. "This is our ancestor Desmond Miles; he wanted to live a normal life but was captured by the Templars. He was forced into a machine called the Animus."

"That's the same name as our bloodline."

"Yes, and its effects were similar as well, but the machine was far more dangerous young one. Our bloodline started with Desmond here, it was the great event that created the world we now know and Chakra. Had it not been for Desmond and his friends at the time none of us would exist, instead of giving us the power of Chakra it would have wiped out most of mankind. Luckily for us it evened out the playing field with the Templars in the end."

Raven then pointed to the last statue and said, "This last statue is of your great-grandfather Renji Uzumaki, and he led not our family's clan but also the assassin's brotherhood as well as the Kage of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. He was the one who sent me here to act as a caretaker and trainer for the future generations that were to come, a great deal of our history is hidden here for its own protection and for the future. I sometimes wonder if he saw the war that was coming that ultimately destroyed our home."

Washi looked into Raven's eyes and could see the hurt and pain there, "What happened to our home village Mentor?"

"We became masters of the sealing arts Washi, many villages attempted to obtain our secrets no matter the cost. One of those costs was me losing my left leg. I could no longer do parkour or as we call it free running. But I could still train people to be assassins. To think we were all but wiped out because of our sealing abilities, and not by the Templars."

"So you're a Guardian, a keeper of knowledge."

"Yes I am."

"That is so cool, what was my mother like?"

Raven walked over to table and pulled out a chair and sat down as he pondered what to say to the young man before him, "The first time I met your mother she was being sent to the Hidden Leaf Village to become the new host to the Nine Tailed Fox, a week later I lost my leg and was sent here to set up this sanctuary. Took a little bit of time but we ultimately had it set up and ready for use, and not a moment too soon as the third ninja war started, we had many assassins coming here to be safe or just to study the archives. Then one day they stopped coming altogether, and I got a letter from your mother telling me what happened to our home. We stayed in touch as much as possible, and then many years later I met her again as a young woman with your father when they came here to see me. I finished your mother's training as an assassin and even put your father through the training as well. The one thing he was happiest to see here was the sealing arts we have here. They both spent about four months here learning and ultimately falling in love with each other, a couple of years later they came back to tell me that your mother was pregnant with you. It was at this time that one of your mother's summoner's a baby eagle was sitting in her lap listening to her belly hoping to hear you. She also had that perverts book too, not the porn one's mind you but his first novel, it's right here guess what the main character's name was?"

"Naruto, Tsunade said my mother was inspired by certain events when she named me."

Raven nodded his head in a happy manner with a smile upon his face, "Your father also liked the names as well. Washi means eagle and Naruto has two meanings, the first one is a ramen topping but the second meaning is maelstrom which is another word for whirlpool. There were so happy at that time that I hoped it would never end but then I heard what happened to your home village and almost lost all hope until you showed up here."

Washi then pulled out a scroll and handed it to Raven to read, "This is from Granny Tsunade, she said it was for your eyes."

Raven opened the scroll and began to read.

Dear Raven, if you are reading this then Washi has found you in good health, Jiraiya and me have told him where to start looking for you. Eagle and Flash have requested that you begin training him in the ways of the brotherhood as soon as possible. We were hoping that one day he could be trained by you, but now it is more of a matter of survival that he is trained by you as those who follow the blood red cross have begun to try to control our country and Village. I only ask that you keep him safe.

Tsunade of the Sannin.

Raven put the scroll down and then asked him what he knew, "Did you read this Washi?"

He nodded his head no, Raven then decided to tell him basically what the letter was about, "They sent you to me keep you safe from the Templars. Read the letter and use what you know from your dreams and you'll understand what it's about."

As Washi read the letter he instantly came to the understanding of what had happened to him and his home village, the knowledge he had of what the Templars were capable of screamed to him that his home and friends were now in terrible danger. Washi then sat down himself and wondered what was to come in his life. "So the Templars were behind everything that happened to me and my parents, I don't know if I can do this Mentor."

Raven then opened one of the drawers on the desk and pulled out a small Jade pendant with the symbol of the brotherhood on, he then handed it to Washi.

"That necklace belonged to your ancestor Shao Jun and was passed down her line until it was your mother's, when she was here last she left it by accident. I was hoping to give it to her myself but I think she would want you to have it." Raven then placed it in Washi's hand.

"Should I do this Raven, truly become an assassin?"

"The choice is yours alone to make Washi, but if you wish to become an assassin then I will train you." Washi held the pendant looking at it intently as he pondered his choices, he knew that his dream to one day be the next Hokage was forever shattered by his enemies. He had few choices left to him, but to know that Raven was at least giving him a choice as to his future was a welcome change.

Washi then proceeded to put the pendant around his neck and looked hard into Raven's eyes as he said, "I have very few choices now, but to know that you would give me a choice in my future is something I haven't had a lot of. For that I think you, more than you'll ever know. I will become an assassin like my mother and father and ancestors before me."

"Very well my student, in the in the morning we will begin your training, for now get some rest and I tell you more about who and what we are to this world."

XX

The morning had come faster than the two had expected anywhere. The crack of dawn outside in the forest their breath visible to all who saw them, Raven stood directly in front of Washi studying him intently. It was cleared to Raven that Konoha had neglected a great deal of the boys training in the Shinobi arts, it was time to see just what he knew and what he didn't.

"Now Washi tell me what Ninjutsu's do you know?" He asked the boy.

"I know the Academy basics like substitution and the disguise Jutsu that I improved upon so wouldn't be a simple illusion anymore, I also know my father's Rasengan and have mastered the shadow clone Jutsu for combat purposes."

Raven was surprised by the list of Jutsu's the young man knew and had a feeling that his teachers had neglected to tell him about the shadow clones secondary ability, "The list of your Jutsu's is small but impressive Washi, they did not know or care that they had a diamond in the rough among them do you know why?"

He shook his head no, "The shadow clone Jutsu was originally created to act as a scout for a squad of ninjas, the advantage of this Jutsu is that the person who uses it gets back all their memories and experience that the clone had, so someone thought why not use it for training purposes. If a person could make just two of these clones a day, they could cut their training in half. So I have to ask how many can you make?"

"With my own chakra, I lost count at about 200 clones. I didn't even break a sweat." Raven's mouth was now hanging open in shock and amazement at what his student could do, the leaf villages loss was now his gain. He realized at this moment that in a matter of years he could turn this young man not only into an assassin but a master assassin. "Create 50 clones and let us begin."

Washi did as his Mentor instructed him to, Raven then proceeded to separate the clones into groups of five with 10 clones to each group, and he then gave instructions to each group of clones to train in different areas. The first group was sent back into the sanctuary to read many of the books that resided there on battle tactics and strategy, the second group was sent to practice free running in a special course designed for assassins to use. The third group was sent off with a clone of Raven himself to teach them hand-to-hand combat, the fourth group was sent into the sanctuary to begin learning about the sealing arts that made the Uzumaki clan famous. The fifth and final group of clones along with Washi walked up to Raven as he opened a shipping crate that contains several types of weapons that were used by the assassins in their line of work.

By the end of the day Washi was exhausted thanks to the training regiment, he now knew more than he ever thought he would and realized in one day he had completed a weeks' worth of training. Raven walked up to his student helped him up from the ground he'd been sitting on, "I think you know what you can do know with this technique, but the question I have to ask you is how far you are willing to go in this kind of training?"

"As far as I can Mentor, as far as I can."

"Make 75 clones instead of 50 for tomorrow; you have so much to learn and so little time to do it. Now go get some sleep, you earned it." Raven walked back to the cottage with a smile upon his face at how well Washi had endured the training he'd been put through.

As the week progressed Washi's training was stepped up quite a few times, by the end of week he had increased the number of clones from 75 to well over 125. His knowledge of seals had gone from the basic level to the more advanced levels. His knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and the weapons that the assassins used on their missions have become adequate enough to give Raven a bit of a workout now.

Raven walked into the main library of the sanctuary to see Washi and his clones reading as many books as they could, Washi walked into a section that bore the name of Shaun Hastings and looked more like a workstation then a section of a library. Washi was holding a picture of a man and woman, who looked rather happy together. The woman was holding a young child in her arms that looked rather happy as well. "That is your ancestor Desmond and his wife Rebecca Crane; they met when Desmond was freed from the Templars. After the event they fell in love and started a family."

Washi was surprised by what he had just found out; he put the picture down and looked into his mentor's eyes, "Is this whole section about them?" "Yes and no, a great deal of their lives is recorded here Washi. There are quite a few things here that both Shaun and Rebecca recorded during their lives; many of those things were recovered from the Animus during Desmond's sessions."

Raven motion for Washi to follow him into another room that was filled with nothing but weapons, several were already laid out for him to study, Raven picked up the first one which was of course the hidden blade and said, "This is perhaps our most famous weapon, the hidden blade. Every one of your ancestors at one time or another has used this weapon against our enemies, or in a different form. For the most part it's an effective weapon against our enemies; it allows us to kill silently and stealthily. We've also been known to use one on each arm; we even have a version that fits in our combat boots. This is yours, go ahead and put it on."

Washi tested out the blade seeing that it was quite functional, Raven then moved over to another item that looks similar to the hidden blade, "This is an Ottoman hook blade, this blade has two functions to act as both a hidden blade and the hook they can allow us to gain access to new areas that would've been impossible for you before. The next item is one of my personal favorites; a poisoned blade that allows us to kill someone in stealth like manner up close and personal, the blade also doubles as a medium-range weapon when we can't get close enough."

Raven then picked up another item and handed it to Washi, "This weapon is the hidden gun; it's practically a lost weapon in today's age. It can hold up to 6 rounds of ammunition and has a greater range than the poison dart system that we use. This weapon Washi is very loud when used, and can give away our position so you must be very careful when using."

Washi nodded to his mentor as he watched him pick up two rather strange looking weapons that reminded him of the hidden gun in a way as Raven then said, "Like the hidden gun young warrior these are practically a lost art in today's time they are known as handguns and in time I will show you how to be deadly accurate with them."

He then moved to a another weapon and said as he picked it up for his young student to see, "Another long-range weapon that we use is the pump action crossbow; it can hold up to 15 arrow bolts and is very easy to use, but we also have one of the most impressive long-range weapons of all, the assassin's sniper rifle."

Raven then picked up a weapon that was extremely long and deadly looking. "Your grandfather was an excellent master of this weapon; he could hit a target for more than 2 miles away. His best kills were from a mile away, nobody's perfect. Now these are just a few of our assassin's grenades, unlike explosive tags that use Chakra, these use a fuse or a detonator. Now there are several different kinds of these grenades for example we have two different kinds of smoke bombs that can hide us from view, and with our Eagle vision we can still see while in it. The next one is an explosive type that can kill or maim, and this one creates a very loud noise they can act as a distraction."

Washi nodded as he looked at all the weapons before him, Raven then walked up to him and said, "Washi, in the span of just one week you have ready completed at least two months of training, from this moment I'm going to increase your training tenfold. Now, we have much work to."

XX

One year later.

Yugito Nii former Shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village of Lighting Country was now running for her life she as was followed by the mercenaries who had been hired by the corrupt political members in her village that wanted her as nothing more than a weapon or breeding stock.

Because of the threat by the Akatsuki organization her Kage had decided it was safe for her to be on the move as much as possible, the reason she was currently in Spring country was because of a rumor that a certain man that had saved her mother's life long, is currently residing here somewhere in the high mountains that were still gripped by Winters touch. She was secretly hoping that he could help her the way he helped her mother long ago, it was just at this moment that she felt a spike of Chakra and quickly ducked behind a tree just as a hail of knives and kunais came flying by. Had it not been for the tree she would most likely have been a bloody mess thanks to being impaled, the tree could take it of course.

She was currently breathing heavy as she turned her head to look at the other side of the tree only to see to the mercenaries maneuvering into a position to capture her, unfortunately her Chakra reserves were now dangerously low preventing her from using her more powerful attacks to get out of the situation.

She counted at least 10 of them who look like they were ready to go in for the kill, the leader of the group walked up to her and said, "You know Cat, I've been looking forward to this for some time now. They only said we had to bring you back alive and in one piece little girl, but that doesn't mean we can have a little fun with you first."

Before he could reach his hand out to grab onto her they all heard what sounded like gurgling sounds coming from directly behind them, they all turned around to see that two of their members were missing. The only thing left of them was bloodstains upon the ground, they all started to look around trying to figure out what had happened and if they were under some kind of attack.

The leader of the group quickly grabbed Yugito by her throat and used her as a human shield while trying to figure out where the attack could come from only to watch in horror as a man in a strange black outfit with a hood jumped down on top of his two of his men, them instantly collapse under his weight and was clearer that they were not getting up.

When the man was coming up he could see that there were two blades extending from his wrists they were dripping with his men's blood he then quickly moved like lightning cutting down another one. The warrior then quickly drew two swords and quickly began to cut the remaining mercenaries down like they were nothing to him at all.

The warrior then flipped both his swords backwards ready to still be used and began to walk up to the leader and one last mercenary who were now scared beyond all measure, the leader then said, "Come any closer and I will kill her!"

While the leader cannot see the man's face clearly he could still just make out a enough of the man's face to know that he was not amused in the slightest, before the leader could make any other kind of demand or warning to the warrior his head literally exploded. The remaining mercenary then received one of the warrior stored directly through his chest and heart killing him essentially. Yugito was in shock at this point; she turned her head to see the warrior walking up to retrieve his sword from the dead mercenary's chest and then began to try to get her attention by moving his hand in front of her face.

It was at this point that another man wearing the same clothes but this time in white walked out of the woods it up to them carrying a long strange looking weapon; it was at this point that Yugito noticed that the man in white was a great deal older than the one in black. The older man instantly recognized her, "What is the host of the two tailed cat doing here in Spring Country."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We are the ones who work in the shadows to serve the light." The old man said to her.

"Your assassins, then do you know where I can find Raven Uzumaki?"

Raven then gave the young woman a once over and smiled knowing exactly who this was, "You're her daughter, aren't you?"

Yugito was surprised by what he said to her, "It is you, please Master Uzumaki I need all the help I can get. You saved my mother long ago when she was just a child, she told me when I was a child that if I ever needed help I should look for you. She still told me this evening knowing that your home village had been wiped out long ago, somehow she just knew that you were still alive."

Raven gave her a smile and said, "I think you need to tell us what's going on, follow me."

About 20 min. later all three of them were inside the cottage as Yugito wash the blood off her face and body then walked out into the living room sitting in a chair directly across from them both. Raven then decided to make the introductions, "Well young lady you already know who I am but in the interest of good manners my name is Raven Uzumaki."

"Yugito Nii, former shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village."

Washi then pulled back his hood revealing his face to her for the first time and then said, "My name is Washi Naruto Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet you, my fellow host of a tailed beast."

Yugito was surprised to find out that the missing Jinchuriki of Konoha had been hiding here in Spring Country all this time, Raven then decided to start asking the questions that they needed to know, "Why are you a former shinobi Yugito?"

"About six months ago members of our civilian counsel managed to gain a significant amount of control over our military forces, the Raikage also discovered that they had plans for me and my fellow host Bee. They couldn't touch Bee at the time, but I wasn't so lucky. Our Kage discharge me from the program and told me to run since the council was planning to sell me out to the Akatsuki."

Washi had a feeling that her experience was similar to his in a big way, "So they will do everything in their power to get you back and use you for whatever purpose they have in mind. No matter the cost, sounds a bit like my lot in life."

"More than you know, there is currently a very large bounty on your head Washi. For some reason your village want's you back alive and in one piece just like me."

Raven have been studying them both and realized just how much they were alike in many ways, "Yugito I have to ask since you no longer a ninja of any village would you consider training to become an assassin. This training may help you both combat the members of Akatsuki who will be coming for both of you in time. So will you become one of my students?"

A choice, this was something she had not been given to many times in her life and it was a welcome change for her. She knew the of story's about the assassins from many of the old-timers in her village describe them as being both powerful and kind and knew they have the power to disappear like ghosts in the night. The fact that her mother had been saved by one as well made her choice even easier.

"Yes I will become one of you, because of them I don't have very many choices left. But I trust you; you did save my mother after all. When do I begin?"

End of C1

This is the first chapter of the new story and I hope you all like it. I have to think up a new way to get him out of the village and to meet Yugito as well. I have recently done some editing to this chapter occlude some things I have learned about assassins creed three coming out this October and I am hoping to learn more about the new game. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, Into the Mist

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

(A/N, I would like to describe how the assassins look in this story, for Raven, he will have red and gray hair and a gray goatee. And will sound like Leonard Nimoy from the last Transformers movie when he played Sentinel Prime. Toulon will also sound like Optimist Prime from the same movie voice by Peter Cullen. Also if you've seen Assassins Creed Embers, then take a look at Shao Jun's clothing and you'll see that there is a unique pattern to it. Both Washi and Yugito will have that pattern on their battle outfits and hoods. I hope to hear your thoughts and ideas please read and review.)

XX

Six months later.

Yugito slowly began to wake and roll out of the bed that she shared with her boyfriend Washi who had been sleeping right next to her only to see that he was already gone on his morning training, she let out a chuckle knowing this was so like him. Originally she had never wanted to fall in love with anyone when she came here especially her fellow host of the Nine Tailed Fox.

It had already been two months since they had started dating and Yugito couldn't imagine her life without him anymore, she walked down the stairs of the cabin into the kitchen to see Raven there busy making the breakfast for them. The night before Yugito had completed her training and become a full-fledged member of the brotherhood or as she liked to call it sometimes the sisterhood.

She sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast and then wonder what Washi might be doing only to hear a loud crash and bang outside from Washi's training routine, she then walked outside to see him battling many of his clones in heavy combat. This had become a daily routine for them and it was something she'd gotten used to.

Washi was running in amongst his clones dodging their attacks and cutting them down one by one until he finally got the last clone and quickly ducked his head under the clones sword swing and then proceeded to cut it in two with one quick swipe of his blade. The clone exploded into smoking as the blow landed on its target, it also put wind chakra into his last spring which also destroyed the base of a tree that had been directly behind the clone in the attack.

Washi became aware that he had an audience thinks to the sound of clapping and turned his head to see Yugito standing there clapping with a smile upon her face, he sheathed his swords and walked up to her and was embraced in a loving hug. They were both brought out of this touching moment by the sound of Raven opening the back door, "I would preferred that you do that in the bedroom and not out here if you don't mind, now the breakfast is ready and we have much to do today."

The two walked back in and sit down at the table curious about what their leader and teacher had planned for them today, Yugito was as curious as ever and decided to just come out and ask him, "So what's happening today old man?" "A great deal my young students; today we will be visiting the capital of Spring Country. Since there are now three of us we can begin to do missions and possibly find new recruits so our numbers may grow again."

Washi was a bit surprised by this turn of events; it had been a long time since he had last seen his old friend Koyuki who was now the Spring Daimyo, "So we're going to see the Daimyo, I can't Wait to see her again she's an old friend Raven." "So you are the hero I heard about, it looks like fortune has favored us again. We will need her help for if we are to rebuild our people. Finish your breakfast and get dressed you two, we leave within the hour."

XX

The air above the capital of Spring Country was a refreshing experience and change of pace for Raven as he rode upon his summoner's back, the large eagle whose name was Toulon was also the leader of the Eagle clan and a friend to the assassins, his clan had for many years been the personal summoning animals to the Uzumaki Clan. Raven then turned to his left to see Washi and Yugito riding the back of Juno who was the daughter of Toulon. The two Eagles then went into a screening power dive flying out of the clouds in a deep dive towards the Daimyo's Castle of Spring Country formally known as the Land of Snow.

Many of the palace guards who were standing upon the ramparts the castle's wall looked up in shock to see two large raptors flying down at the Castle like bats out of hell, the two large birds of prey spread out their wings slowing their dissent landing easily upon the roof itself surprising the palace guards. It was at this point that they noticed upon the birds backs three people, the largest of the two had a single man upon its back wearing a white robe with a hood that concealed his identity from them who then proceeded to jump down upon the ground. The second rapture moved one of its wings downwards to allow her passengers to slide down to the ground with little effort on their part.

The palace guards could now make out that the first man to dismount, he was clearly to them at least in his mid-50s or early 60s had more power to him as he walked up to the bird of prey and said, "Thank you my old friend for bringing us here today." "It was my pleasure Raven, my daughter and I will wait for you're to return. Washi, Yugito." The two young assassins walked up to Toulon and stood before him as he said, "I want you two, to be on your best behavior for Raven. Us old guys have to stick together, you know. And the same goes for you as well Juno, behave yourself." She rolled her eyes at her father and then said, "Got it father, you two are so lucky. You know that. I have to stay out here with my no fun old man." "I heard that daughter."

She suddenly had that look of being busted; she then gave her father a smile and a wave of her wing to him. The three assassins then walked over to the palace guards who were still trying to figure out what was going on. Raven walked up to them and said, "My name is Raven Uzumaki, current leader of the Brotherhood of Assassins and have come to speak to your Daimyo, Lady Koyuki."

The guards were now in total shock, they had all heard the stories of the legendary Assassin Raven who had assisted the rebellion in its time of need, out of the assembled group of palace guards a lone man walked out and greeted Raven with a smile upon his face. He was none other than Wang, leader of the palace guards and defender of the Lady Daimyo Koyuki. The two men shook hands with a firm grip as Wang then said, "I see you like making an entrance my old friend and who are the young ones?" "They are my young students, the first of many I hope. Now will we be allowed to see your leader my friend?"

Wang gave a chuckle and motion his hand for the assassins to follow him inside the castle to see the Lady Daimyo herself, after a few minutes of walking the castle's halls they came upon a door that led to the Daimyo's secretary and beyond her office. The secretary that looked up to see Wang and his lethal companions walking up to her, Wang then bowed his head to her and said, "I have some associates here that I think the Daimyo you would like to see, would be all right for a meeting with her at this time?"

The secretary was about to open her mouth to speak when the door flew open and three Leaf Ninjas walked out in front of them; it didn't take long for Washi to recognize exactly who had walked out of the office. The first person that he recognized was none other than his old sensei Kakashi Hatake who hadn't changed too much at all. The next individual was a pink haired girl, who just happened to be his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno, the next person that he saw was a young man who was almost deathly pale and was someone he did not recognize.

He was now a bit on edge seeing them again but kept his cool in the face of this danger, what surprised him most was heated conversation between Kakashi and Koyuki, she then screamed out for all to hear, "Get out of my country right now, I want nothing to do with you. And even if I knew where Naruto was, I still would not tell you where he is even if I knew. Now get out." "But Lady Koyuki, he's been missing for more than a year and a half now, we have to find him. We must find him."

She only gave him an angry scowl for a response; he attempted once more to plead his case only to be shot down in the attempt by her which resulted in several palace guards coming to their Ladies defense. The assassins also tensed and ready themselves for battle. Kakashi took the hint and motion for his team to follow him out of the palace and eventually the country as will.

After the Leaf Ninjas left the room Koyuki then notices Raven and his companions standing off in the corner with Wang, before she could even say a word to them Wang quickly decided to introduce them, "My Lady this is Master Raven of the Assassins Brotherhood and two of his students."

Koyuki had heard the stories of this legendary man many times thanks to Wang, she then walked back into her office and proceeded to sit down behind her desk as Wang and the assassins walked in right behind her. All three of the Assassins proceeded to pull down there hoods so the leader of the Land of Spring could see their faces as a sign of trust only for her to look upon one of them in shock. "Naruto?"

The man walked forward with a smile upon his face only to be practically tackled by the ruler of the land of spring was crying with tears of joy upon seeing her nation's hero and the young man who gave her hope again in her life. Yugito was surprised by the woman's actions towards her boyfriend and mate but also realize that it'd been more than a year and a half since Koyuki had seen him, she undoubtedly knew a bit about how he had come to be in hiding and realized why the Lady Daimyo had been so upset with the Leaf Ninjas. Koyuki then released him from the hog of death and gave him a look over and said, "You look good Naruto, Lady Tsunade said you would be coming to our country at some point in the future."

He gave a small chuckle and smiled as he looked up into her eyes and said, "I've been here for a while Princess, found out that I have family still alive. Hell I even found out that Naruto's not even my first name." "What is it?" "Washi, and I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Yugito Nii." Koyuki then proceeded to walk up to the young blonde haired Jinchuriki and proceeded to give her a once over and then nodded her head in approving manner, "I like her Washi, she seems to be your perfect counterpart, but if you break his heart little girl, I will break you! Are we clear on that?" Yugito just nodded her head as she realized this woman was more like a big sister to him than any form of competition for his heart.

Raven could only smile at the two young women's antics, he then sent down in one of the many chairs that lined the office of the Daimyo. After a few minutes of talking and introductions the two leaders began to discuss the reason for Raven's visit to the capital, Koyuki had listened to his proposal and agreed that it had a great deal of potential but she also knew that another land needed their help a lot more at this time.

"You have made quite a few good points Master Raven, but the Land of Spring is not in immediate danger at this time. I can't be so certain about the future though?" Raven was surprised by her last sentence and came to the realization that something very bad going to happen in the future, "You have gained some kind of information to a possible threat to your country have you not?" "Yes, due to our proximity to the land of water we've been keeping a closer eye on them as of late. Recently I was approached by a man named Jack Web and his daughter Mai. Thanks to them we have learned that the bloodline Civil War is still going on over there and that they're Daimyo appears to be quite interested in our country and its technology, Jack was once a member of their Grand Navy of the Land of Water until they killed his wife for having a bloodline limit. After that several other captains and their crews joined the resistance to help combat the rising tension in the land of water, several naval officers stayed at their posts help the resistance with information. We recently found out that they are considering an invasion of our country. If they succeed in this we will all be in tremendous danger as well as the rest of the Elemental Nations."

The assassins were now shocked by this information and what it could mean to the Land of Spring if not the world, Raven decided right then and there that they were going to help the people of Water Country and put an end to the corruption and tyranny that control that land once and for all. "I agree with your assessment on this situation Lady Daimyo, something must be done and soon. I would like to personally speak with the captain to develop a strategy to combat this threat." She nodded her head and motion for one of her aides to come over and make the proper preparations for the assassins to meet the captain and his daughter.

XX

The three Assassins led by one of the Daimyo's personal aides walked into a large private ship docked that held a rather unusual looking ship in it, walking alongside the dock workers was a man who seem to be in charge of this project. One of the many dock workers pointed them out for this man who turned his head to look at them and was quite surprised to see an old friend among them, "Raven you old dog what you doing here?" "I've decided to come out of retirement you might say my old friend, Washi, Yugito allow me to introduce you to one of my old friends, Mastership builder Duke."

Both of the young Assassins walked up to Duke and shook his hand, Raven looked from the ship to Duke and then said to his old friend, "We were sent here by the Daimyo to gain information from Capt. Jack Web about our upcoming mission, you wouldn't happen to know where he is old friend?" "Yep, right over there Raven." Duke then pointed over to a man who was standing with a small group of men and women who were studying a schematic of the ship in question.

Raven thanked Duke who then went back to working on the ship in question, Raven then walked over to the group with both of his young students directly behind him. One of the men saw them walking over to their group and pointed to them as the rest of the group turned around to see who was coming over to them. The Daimyo's aide then introduced them to the captain, "Capt. Webb, allow me to introduce you to Master Raven of the Brotherhood of Assassins and his two apprentices Washi and Yugito." The captain then took a cigar from its mouth and gave a slight bow to the Assassins as the Daimyo's aide then went on to explain why they were here in the first place. After the two groups talked for a while Raven was even more convinced that this mission was even more important thing he could possible realize.

Raven then decided to gain more information about their destination, "Do you know if the Resistance is still in one piece and where can we find them as well Capt." Jack was thoughtful for a second and then responded, "The Resistance is now in hiding Master Raven, in fact they're hiding in their enemies backyard, right in the land of Water's capital city itself." "What about the hidden village of Mist?" Washi asked.

It was the captain's daughter Mai who responded to this question, "The Daimyo of the Land of Water decommissioned the Village Hidden in the Mist and relocated all of the shinobi still loyal to him to the capital of the country to protect him from the resistance. But as this turned out, this kind of backfired for him as the resistance also has a strong presence there as well. As of this moment they've helped get a lot of people who have bloodlines out of the country, that's what this ship is being built for."

Washi understood almost immediately what the ship was going to be used for, "It's a stealth ship to get people out of the country safely." "Yes, if we had, had this a couple of years ago my mother might be alive today. But can you people really do what you say you can." Washi gave her smile and said, "Yes we can, how soon can we leave?" Jack Web lit his cigar and then said, "We'll be leaving in exactly 2 days at Sunset, whatever you guys are planning to bring with you have exactly that much time."

XX

Later in the evening the three Assassins had just entered the main hall of the sanctuary with much on their minds, Washi was the first one to voice his opinion on the matter that had begun to consume their every waking thought, "Two days to prepare, it's not a lot of time."

"It will be enough young warriors, the information we require will be obtained both on the journey to the Land of Water and more when we arrive at our destination. But luckily for us, we have some information on the land of water. It may be out of date but it can still be useful." This bit of information caught them by surprise as Raven walked by them to the library of the sanctuary.

Washi and Yugito followed him into one of the libraries locked sections, upon entering the section right behind Raven they noticed him pulling out several scrolls and maps that were marked Water Territory, after looking through several maps Raven then pulled one out in particular and unrolled it for all to see as he said, "This map may be out of date by say at least 20 years, but it is much more than just a standard street map. It is a map of the Assassins den system."

"We had a presence in Water Country?" Washi asked him. "Yes, Water, Spring formally known as the Land of Snow and Whirlpool were the lands we normally operated in. Besides Fire Country and the Hidden Leaf Village of course."

Washi and Yugito were now studying the map intently, Washi then said, "So these Dens could still be hidden in the capital we need to find them. Some of these here are big enough for the resistance to use if they came across them." "Exactly, I believe they are using some of them if they've managed to stake a claim in the capital city. We need to find one in particular and see if it's intact. If it's not, we may have to rebuild what's in it." "What is it, old man?" "A special teleportation seal system that allowed us to enter these countries without our enemies knowing we were there to begin with. Before our fall the Gateway as it was known, was used on a regular basis to move assassins from one place to another."

Yugito then realized something, "There's a Gateway here in the sanctuaries isn't there?" Raven gave her a smile, "Yes and there was another one in Whirlpool a long time ago. I know that one was destroyed long ago." "Can we use the one here in the sanctuary to go to the Land of Water?" Washi asked.

Raven nodded his head a no and then said, "The Gateway doesn't work that way I'm afraid, and you have to activate the two points within one hour. Or you have to wait a week to try again. And if you don't use them within a certain amount of time my young warriors they deactivate." "And since it's been over 20 years since they were last activated we have to find the one in the land of water and pray that it's still functional." "Exactly." Yugito was truly impressed by the system and knew just how important it was to find once they got to the Land of Water.

XX

The three Assassins stood on the deck of the stealth ship that bore the name Silent Run, the ship had just the day before finished her sea trials under the watchful eye of Duke. Within the next day the ship would be in the territorial waters of their target country, Jack walked up to them and looked out upon the sea. "It's beautiful isn't it; I met my wife on one of our missions together. She was a shinobi and I was a sailor. A few people said I never had a chance with her and I quote "It's like angels flying out of your ass to get next to the likes of her." But we hit it off, and within a year we were married and she was pregnant with our daughter."

Yugito could see the emotion in his eyes, "So what happened?" "It was some years after the start of the war and she was on a mission, she was left with no choice but to reveal her bloodline to save her team from being killed. They all made it back safely but one of the people they been sent to retrieve exposed her to the village forces. They came for us and in the ensuing battle a couple of her teammates were killed as well and she sacrificed herself to save us from being killed. I still have nightmares of that day watching my wife fighting to the death to save us and my little girl screaming for her mother to come with us over and over again, everyone on my ship as well as her surviving teammates decided it would be safer to go on the run, so we became pirates and joined the others who had gone wrong to save their own lives and families. But we never gave up hope that one day we could get our country back and save everyone else who we had no choice but to leave behind. Then we came across the Land of Spring and its Princess who agreed to help us get our country back from those tyrants."

It was at this point that they all heard three men walking the deck and talking to each other about the ship being ready for its mission, Jack then said, "Those three were my wife's best teammates, she called them the Wreckers. They're also pretty good engineers and sailors, and if they are checking the ship right this minute that means that we're about to enter Water Countries territorial waters. We better get below decks as you're all about seeing why this is a stealth ship." The three of them followed Jack and the Wreckers below deck as the outside of the ship began to change, they all entered the bridge to see a young ensign walk up to them and say to Jack, "Capt. All crew members are accounted for and we are ready to submerge the boat." "Very good, dive officer take us down." "Yes sir helmsmen take us to periscope depth and plot a course for the Land of Water's capital."

Washi, Yugito and Raven watched as the bridge became a fury of movement as the crew went about their duties operating the vessel that now began to slide beneath the waves of the ocean on its way towards the capital of a country in pain and sorrow.

XX

The Assassins time on board the Silent Run was mostly spent learning the layout of their destination and potential targets, within hours they knew that they would be arriving at their destination and then would be getting to know the lay of the land sort of speak. Luckily they would have the help of Jack to get them into the city; Washi could only imagine what was going to happen once they were inside its walls and could now only think about what Haku had told him that terrible day in Wave Country.

Yugito had heard this story before and knew it by heart; she could understand why Washi was so on edge as they approached their destination. She looked over to see him now staring out of one of the many portholes that showed only the deep blue sea at this moment in time, she then walked up behind him and gave him a much-needed hug and asked, "What are you thinking about right now?" "What Haku went through when she was still in this country, I'm been thinking about it a lot now. And after hearing Jack's story I can't help but wonder if we can save this land at all."

It was Raven who then spoke to ease the minds of his apprentices, "This task will not be easy Washi but if we do not do this, then who will." They both nodded at this. "Master Raven, what will be our first priority once we arrive. Do we look for the Den that has the Gateway or do we establish ourselves in the city?" "We establish ourselves in the city of course my young warriors, the dear Capt. Will undoubtedly know the best targets to hit right away. And hopefully the resistance will find us by doing this, and if they agree to help us then we can begin to look for the den and the Gateway and pray it is intact." Raven said as he began to pack up the maps knowing they would be quite busy soon.

XX

The ships bridge was deathly quiet and the illumination from lights was kept to a minimum as the Silent Run began to surface so it could unload its valuable cargo to the people of the Land of Water, and offload its more dangerous passengers upon the tyrants who ruled this country. Once the ship had surfaced the crew went into action almost immediately to safely get the cargo off the vessel as they only had two hours before the mornings early light would expose them to their enemies, the three Assassins were led to one of the many rowboats that had been brought out for this mission to get them to the shore of the Land of Water.

Washi and Yugito then saw Mai walk up to her father and say, "Let me go with you father." "Not this time Mai." "Why not father?" At her question he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, "I know you want revenge for what he did to your mother, but not right now okay. There are people's lives at stake, and we both know he's too strong right now to kill, just have patience Princess." She gave her father a nod and then walked over to the Assassins; Washi could tell that she was upset about not being able to go with them and decided to ask her about it, "You must really want revenge on this man Mai."

She turned to face him with sadness in her eyes, "More than you know, I watched that men butcher men and women who were like members of my family even if it was not by blood. And then my mother sacrificed herself to save us, now he's one of the Daimyo's top enforcers. Now he kills anyone from the Land of Water that has a bloodline or supports the resistance. He's just as bad as the man they call the Civilian."

This got the attention of Yugito who then asked, "The Civilian?" "Yes the Civilian, he works for the Daimyo as one of his main hitmen and a hunter of those with bloodlines like me, those two men are responsible for more deaths than anyone else in this war and the Civilian is also a bounty hunter. And he has his own private army at his disposal to hunt us and the resistance."

Raven then decided to ask his own question, "Do you know their names young one?" "Yes, the Civilians name is Bane. As for the man who killed my mother his name is Aizen. All I ask is that one day you put an end to these two for me."

Washi then walked up to her and looked her in the eyes and said, "I promise you one way or another we will save this country, you have my word on that." "Think you Washi." With this she went below decks once more as her father walked up to them, "It's time to go."

The three Assassins nodded to him as they boarded the boat and began their journey into the heart of darkness as the Land of Water had become known. Within 10 min. they were standing on one of the many docs of the capital city itself, Washi immediately took a look around the area and was surprised by what he saw. Towers, they were practically everywhere and they looked a lot like the Borgia Towers back in ancient Rome during Ezio's time. Upon seeing the towers Washi immediately asked the captain, "What function do those towers serve?" Jack looked up at the nearest tower and then said to Washi, "From what I've been told about them, the towers are strictly for the purpose of controlling the people of the city and protecting the Daimyo's interests. Even if it means the people have to suffer because of it, each tower has a well-equipped platoon of men who are ready to kill anyone at the drop of a hat. And that's not counting what they do to the people and the shopkeepers who keep them alive."

Raven and Washi turned to each other and silently agreed on their course of action, Yugito could instantly see that the two were up to something and evolving the towers themselves. Jack himself watched the three Assassins walking towards the nearest tower with a look of determination upon their faces, each one began to check their various weapons and even unseal even more for the battle to come. "What the hell are they up to?" This is what Jack asked himself as one of his crew members walked up to him and said, "Sir we managed to unload everything." The crewmember then realized that his Capt. Had not heard him and appeared to have his attention on something else or rather someone. The crewmember then spoke a little louder to get his Capt.'s attention, "Sir." This got Jack's attention as he turned to the crewmember and asked, "Yes what is it?" "Sir, we have managed to unload all the cargo and it is being distributed as we speak." "Good work." "Sir, what's going on?" Jack then decided to just say what he thought was going on, "I think our passengers lost their damned minds, they're going to take on that tower." "That's a little crazy if you ask me." "We'll find out very soon."

XX

Raven had finished explaining his plan to the young Assassins who then went to do their individual tasks to take the tower down and begin the liberation of the Land and Water. Raven was the first to make his move finding a ladder to get to the high ground so he could begin to pick off his enemies with a sniper rifle. Yugito moved with the crowd blending in with them and began to take out several of the guards here and there; it didn't take very long for the guards who were harassing the people to get theirs.

At the same time Washi was on top of the buildings looking for the platoon captain who was his main target, he then saw a large group of soldiers walking out of the tower's courtyard and into a large market square. He activated his Eagle vision to see if his target was among them and was rewarded with his target insight. But before the Assassins could make a move several of the guards turned their attention towards a young woman and her son, when the captain of the guard saw the woman he instantly set off a flare high into the sky. Washi instantly gave the signal and began his attack upon the captain and his guards.

The Capt. Of the guards walked through his men with a smirk so big it was threatening to split his face wide open, the woman was now holding her son close to her body with a clear look of fear upon her face and began to back up until she hit the wall directly behind her. "It's so good to see you again Lady Kukaku, and this young man must be the heir to the Land of Water. Your brother in law will be so happy to see you again my Lady."

The captain of the guards began to reach out for her; it was at this time that the captain heard sounds of screaming coming from his men in the rare. He quickly turned around only to see a strange warrior in black with a hood that conceals his identity from anyone. The Capt. Watched almost in slow motion as two of his men fell to the ground unmoving as the glow of life left their eyes, the warrior in black then moved like lightning shoving the blade sticking from his risks right into the throats of his men all over again. The rest of the men engaged him in heavy combat as the captain then quickly reached out for Kukaku and her son only for another strange warrior this time in white and clearly a female to intercepted him and delivered a strong kick to his skull sending him crashing to the ground, without warning he saw the woman flick her wrist and a small blade popped out of her sleeve which she then delivered right into his heart ending his wicked life. The last thing he saw and heard was her moving away from him to protect the woman and child, the last words he would hear would be hers, "Rest in peace."

Raven had to admit that his two students were proving to be quite effective in the arts of the Assassins Brotherhood; it was however at this moment that he saw a group of men approaching as well as another platoon of soldiers directly behind them. At the head of the group was a rough looking man with a large hat and what looked like red goggles covering his eyes from view, Raven activated his own Eagle vision and saw that a another Tower captain was present in the group directly behind this man, the strange man himself was clearly not a friend of the people and had what looked like on each of his hips that looked a lot like guns with blades attached to them. Raven knew that he had to take this man out as soon as possible, he lined up his shot on this man and let the bullet fly free only for to hit the platoon captain directly behind him as he moved just enough to avoid the bullet altogether.

He was known by many names, the Civilian, the Scourge, but the name he liked best was Bane. As he and his men entered the Plaza that contained the market and was right next to the Tower that had alerted them to the presence of the lost heir. As they entered the Plaza Bane look at the top of one of the many building and saw within a split second the shot and bullet coming right at his head, he moved to his left just enough for the bullet to miss his head and strike the platoon captain directly behind him. He wasted no time in giving his orders for his bounty hunters and the soldiers directly behind him to attack the strange warriors. Bane then saw Lady Kukaku being protected by the strange warriors.

Raven was now raining down shots upon the soldiers and bounty hunters as fast as he could, the strange one in the hat was proving quite elusive and knew exactly where he was, his position had been compromised and it was time to leave. He quickly sealed up his rifle and found a point where he could safely perform the Leap of Faith. Before leaping from the building's roof he observed a clone of Washi planting the paper bombs and doing his own Leap of Faith as the tower exploded in on itself, large pieces of the tower fell right into the towers courtyard and a couple actually hit so the soldiers as well. Upon seeing this Raven performed his Leap of Faith glad that the first tower had fallen and that he didn't have to climb down this building, as both his age and his prosthetic leg made it hard just getting up here in the first place.

Jack and a couple of his men including the Wreckers were shocked to see the wife of the late Daimyo and what could be the heir of the Land of Water itself. The Assassins had cleared a path for the woman and her child to escape from the soldiers and the bounty hunters, but Jack wanted to make sure that his new allies would also make it as well. He turned to the Wreckers, "Boys, get the lady and her kid out there right now, and clear a path for the Assassins." "You got Capt." A Scottish like voice said as the three of them activated their special battle armor and went right for the kill.

Washi saw that the woman and her child were now safe from harm and the other civilians had already fled from the area. He was now free to engage the remaining soldiers how he saw fit and unsealed his two swords and instantly move to take them out. (A/N: Washi's fighting style in swords will be similar to that of Starkiller's from Star Wars the force unleashed 2.) The soldiers had never encountered an opponent like this before; the two blades were enhanced with wind Chakra so they could cut through just about anything they came in contact with. Unfortunately for the bounty hunters and soldiers that happened to be them, he dodged every swing of the sword and every thrown projectile that was sent at him. When the last soldier hit the ground dead Washi threw one of his heavy smoke bombs to conceal them from pursuit.

When the smoke cleared from the area, Bane and one of his other bounty hunters who had survived the battle now walked out into the open knowing that their enemy was long gone. In a raspy like voice Bane observed that things have changed dramatically in the land of water, "It would appear that we have some new enemies, at least we now know that Lady Kukaku and the heir are here in the city at least. Inform our special teams to start looking for them at once, and set up a bounty on those three warriors. Also increase the bounty on Jack Web and his crew, get me everything you can on these people, I want to know who I'm fighting now."

He began to observe the area never once taking off his goggles, if anyone had ever got up and close and personal and looked underneath them at this time they would see a fully developed Sharingan.

End of C2

That's the second chapter I hope to hear what you all think, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, The Liberation

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

A/N: I would like to first apologize for taking so long with the third chapter of this story, but things in my life have been a little hectic at the moment, I also haven't been able to go online for a while. I have also recently begun to play the latest AC game and have recently picked one up for the Nintendo DS and I am hoping to get more story ideas as well as to seeing more of characters pasts. As for some of your reviews, one of the first I would like to address is the one about using Western names, thinking of names is a lot harder than most people think for my OC's, but I have also looked at the manga itself as well and have noticed that in a way the world of Naruto has many different creeds and religions living in it after all there are people who could be from African and Hispanic descent as well as pickup Caucasian and Asian and was one of the reasons I came up with the idea for this story to take place after the event that occurs in 2012 with the sun that Desmond has to stop thanks to the first civilizations temples that they left behind. In my story that's the reason why Chakra exists. I also intend to explain where the other bloodlines came from in future chapters as Naruto and the other assassins will begin to find lost knowledge that was hidden by the Templars, I also haven't decided if any of the pieces of Eden will make an appearance in the Fallen, but I also realized that I want to make more than one story and that this would be part one. I hope to in time to read your reviews and see what ideas you guys come up with, I will put another author's note at the end of the chapter to explain some of the things in it please read and review.

XX

Aizen walked around the market area observing the scene before him, he had never seen anything like this before and it was startling to see. The destruction was definitely a surgical type strike that was designed to cause maximum damage to their forces but leave the civilians unharmed, he was impressed and enamored by their skills for doing such a thing but at the same time he was also furious.

As he walked further into the market he came upon the Bounty Hunter Bane who was also admiring his new adversaries and their work, Aizen had worked with the Bounty Hunter many times before and knew that some of his prey was easier than others but this would not be one of those times.

Bane turned his head to Aizen and said, "They were quite impressive really, now that I look at this scene I can tell that this was a spur of the moment kind decision. Perhaps initiated by the discovery of Lady Kukaku, they were able to improvise on the spot. A most dangerous kind of adversary to hunt and fight but also quite a bit of fun to hunt for me and my men, but this is one enemy I must know about them if I am to hunt them successfully."

"We should be out looking for them Bane, they couldn't have gotten too far by now?" "No, you forget the ones who did this are with them, we cannot afford to lose any more of our men to these people until we know who we are fighting and how to counteract them."

XX

Jack acted as the guide to the Assassins and to Lady Kukaku as they moved through the crowds trying to get to an area where the resistance had a strong presence and could assist them; a few times he thought he'd lost the three warriors that he had brought only to see them reappear from within the crowds occasionally keeping him and the two people he was protecting with in eyesight. The rest of his crew that had assisted them in Lady Kukaku's rescue had headed back to the shipping docks to await pickup, he finally found the shop he was looking for and rushed them in as fast as he could. To his surprise the three Assassins were already standing inside the shop waiting for him.

He was truly surprised by their abilities in the art of stealth, they sensed he was about to ask a question when Raven held up his hand to silence Jack for just a moment and then spoke, "Although I am quite old Capt. I have never lost my ability to blend in with the crowd, after all who do you think taught them how to do the same."

He could not think of any response to that only to say, "I only knew the old AQUA ninja units were capable of that, my wife used to be one before she was murdered. But I think you three did it a hell of a lot better than they ever did, well anyways we should be safe here for the time being. And it is a pleasure to meet you again Lady Kukaku, I only wish it was under better circumstances."

The young woman was truly surprised to see the young captain once more standing before her, it was clear that her 7-year-old son had almost no idea of what was truly going on, "Mother, why he calls you Lady like your loyalty or something?"

"Because she is a young one, just as you are as well." Said the voice of a man in his late 60s walking out of the back of the shop, he then walked up to the shops front door, locking it and flipping the open sign to close and turning to look at everyone in the room. He was happy to see that Jack had safely returned to his homeland but was also equally happy to see the rightful rulers of the Land of Water standing before him as well. But one of the true shocks and pleasures for him was to see three Assassins also standing in his shop including one he recognized, "Raven is that you?"

"It is agreeable to see you again my old friend, I see that the years have been quite kind to you."

"Not as kind as I would like it to be my old friend, I have had to watch a great many people who are quite innocent die at the hands of these Templars. Come in the back all of you, it's much safer there."

XX

Aizen and Bane walked down a long corridor that led to one of many war rooms that were used by the current Water Daimyo to plan his next move against his future enemies and his desires for the Land of Spring, lining the corridors were the special Red Guard that protected the Daimyo's Palace and himself at all times. It was very rare for one of them to be sent on a mission but it usually meant the target would be killed, no matter how good the Red Guard were they knew they were no match for the two men walking down the corridor. As they entered one of the many war rooms they came upon the current Water Daimyo Sado himself overseeing possible sites for invasions into the Lands of Spring as well as the Lands of Waves.

He then looked them both in the eyes and said, "I hear you had a bit of trouble today Bane, someone was in fact trying to actually kill you as well. I never thought I would actually live to see the day that someone would grow that big a pair of balls to try to kill you. Guess I was wrong about that one, but I also hear that you almost had my sister-in-law and that brat of hers. So where are they?"

Bane was the first to speak, "We believe she is with the people who destroyed one of our local garrison towers, and it appears that on one of their patrols they found her there buying food in the market it happened to be right next to the tower. Unfortunately I believe a new kind of enemy has also come to the Land of Water thanks to Capt. Jack Web."

"Web? As I recall Aizen, you said he would be no threat to us once he was out of our territories. But he has become one of the seven Marriner Lords who has put a price on all of our heads for what we've done. And as I recall this Pirate has a very large bounty on your head because you killed his wife as I recall. And now he's helping her to avoid me. You do know that if she comes to power all three of us will be killed, right?" Aizen could only nod his head.

Sado gave what could only be described as a threatening smile, "Good, now double your efforts and find her. And make it fast we are running a bit short on time here. Has there been any luck in locating the resistances stronghold?"

"We still cannot locate it Lord Sado, but we will double our efforts." Aizen said.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Aizen begin work at once and you'd better have some results for me. Bane I would like you to stay for a moment, I want to hear more about this new enemy." He finished saying with a dark smile and a light chuckle.

XX

It had been a few minutes since they had arrived in the old man's shop and they were currently waiting for the arrival of someone from the resistance, when the back door opened it revealed a young woman with red flowing hair and a blue battle dress who entered the room, the minute she saw Kukaku she was beyond happy, "My Lady it is a pleasure to see you once more, I came as soon as I could."

She turned her head to look at the entire room and was surprised to see three strange hooded people standing off in a corner looking ready for any kind of action. She then turned to the shopkeeper and asked, "I thought those stories of the assassins you told us were just that, stories."

"I can assure you Mei, these people are no stories that stand before you now, and they are the real thing." He said to her as she walked up to them and introduce herself, "My name is Mei and I am one of the four leaders of the resistance here in the capital. I personally thought you were just stories that he would tell us."

"We almost wore, by name is Raven Uzumaki. Current mentor and leader of the Assassin's Brotherhood and Sisterhood, and these are my students."

Washi and Yugito then walked forward and introduced themselves, "I am Washi Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I am Yugito Nii."

Mei was surprised to find out that any of the Uzumaki clan had survived the attack on their home village and country, the stories she had been told about the assassins providing from the shadows to preserve mankind's freedom gave her inspiration. She then turned her attention fully to Kukaku, "My lady we have been searching for you for a long time now, we feared that Sado had succeeded in killing you and your child."

The young boy was at a loss for words, he had heard the stories of the late Daimyo's wife who had died because of the bloodline users, but to think that his own mother was the rightful ruler of this country was a shock to say the least and a bit of an overload for one so young, he just had to know, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kukaku snapped her head around to her son and said in a firm tone, "Watch that mouth of yours young man, I don't want to hear that kind of language from you."

But this did nothing to lay his mind at ease, his mother had seen this and decided it was time to tell her story, "You have a right to know who we really are Toshiro, and if you three have come to help liberate our country as I believe then you all have a right to know what happened to this country as well."

Every one of them gathered around her or took a seat to listen to her tail, "It was different back then, despite our ninja village's bloody reputation we were a land at peace. My husband had just been appointed the new Daimyo of the Land and Water. And together with the Daimyo of the Land of Snow and our new Mizukage we begin working to together to make our futures brighter than ever before, for them a generator that could finally give them a true spring, and for us the ability to help the less fortunate and those who really need it. Some even said we were trying to create a perfect world that one made me laugh. But we were really rocking and eventually found out I was pregnant with my son here, before he was to be born that's when it all changed."

"So what happened?" Yugito asked.

"My Brother-in-law Sado, he and the spring's Daimyo's brother happened." She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"I remember that day in every detail no matter how much I want to forget it; we were in the courtyard of the Daimyo's palace meeting with the Mizukage who happened to be a Jinchuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle and several Clan heads that had bloodline's had come to discuss the future of the Village Hidden in the Mist. That's when we saw them both walking in; Sado was a trained warrior and general of our standing army. He even had his own division known as the Red Guard and used them that very day against us."

As she told her story to them she also relived the exact event in her mind as she told, one moment she was laughing and holding her belly that contained her soon to be born child and laughed at the antics of their guests, she then felt a presence and turned her head to see her brother-in-law wearing a strange kind of armor walking into the courtyard with a clear objective in his eyes.

"Brother!" "Yes." "Do you want me to bring true peace and order to this world?" The Daimyo was a bit taken aback by this question and simply replied, "Yeah."

A determined look came upon his face as he activated something on the armor that then created a helmet to protect his face in the coming battle; she instantly became concerned about her well-being and that of her family. Her voice then narrated over the scene playing out in her mind as she told her story to the people before, "It was a coup, I saw the Red Guard coming out of everywhere. It was clear that he had been planning this for some time. I then saw your father had turned to the ninjas and telling them to get me and you out of there. That's when I saw the man in that mask grab the Mizukage and forcing him to look into his eyes, I'd never seen a red eye like that before. I could tell that he was corrupting that man, before he became the masked man's slave he told us to run, I then saw Snow ninjas grab onto your father and hold him there as your uncle walked up to him. And the whole time he just asked him "why" over and over again. I saw his own brother kill him, and the bloodline users got me out of there. One of the clans that could control their bones and do things with them decided to fight back and reclaim my throne for me they sent me off with people they could trust to protect me until you were born. But Sado knew that all the bloodline clans would soon know the truth about what he's done. He never liked them anyways so he ordered them to be wiped out."

Jack then said, "The Purge!"

"He tried to wipe them out?" Washi asked.

"Yes, it was Genocide. Many clans have been wiped out; only a handful or remnants of the clans are left now. And most of them are the leaders of the resistance fighting against Sado's rule, they ultimately smuggled me into the capital knowing that it was a much larger place and easier to hide from him. But he never stopped looking for us. He knows that we can challenge his rule and put an end to him once and for all." She said.

Mei was surprised by her story all the more but decided to tell them the awful truth about things to come, "I'm afraid to say that your survival may be a moot point by this time my Lady, we recently received word from one of our spies that Sado has been preparing some kind of invasion force that he intends to use within the next two months, we just don't know his intended target yet."

Raven then realized just how important their presence here really was, he then decided to ask a bit more of this young woman, "So he intends to bring war upon a new land, we must stop him while there is time and to do that we will need your help in this endeavor Mei."

"Are you three out of your minds, he intends to bring more war to another land and is just too powerful, we cannot stop him at this point anymore. All we can do now is hide from him and his forces."

Washi then decided to ask her a question, "I take it for his plans to succeed he needs total control of this city, which means whenever he's building is really close by?"

"Yes, we know that much."

"Good. It's time to bring a little chaos to their order, my lovely Yugito would you care to join me in the liberation of this country?"

She gave him a smile and said, "Of course."

Mei was shocked by this and began to say, "Are you two out of your minds, they are going to kill you two!"

Raven however said to her, "That would be unlikely, you really should have paid more attention to the stories my old friend here was telling. Your tyrant is about to get a bloody nose thanks to the Assassins."

XX

Washi and Yugito were now standing atop one of the many buildings that had a clear line of sight view of the control towers that dotted the skyline of the capital city of Water Country, they were currently staring down two towers not that far from each other. The two assassins had decided to take them down at about the same time due to the fact that it would keep the garrisons quite busy and unable to watch the other tower for their planned attack.

Yugito Had observed that there were many centuries walking the roofs of the buildings in the immediate area of the towers, it was also clear that they were on edge knowing that one of the towers had already fallen that day. She then said, "This will be no walk in the park for us, but it's also clear that they haven't learned to expect the unexpected."

Washi then said to her, "We will take out as many of the guards as we can before we hit the towers, think of it as one of the exercises Raven would put us through. The first objective should be to take out as many of the guards we can without being detected and then we move on to our next target which will be the captain of the garrison then we blow the towers and continue for a little bit hunting as many of Sado's men as we can. Are you up for the challenge?"

She gave him a huge grin as she turned to look him in the eyes and said, "Oh, I'm game."

XX

Sado had listened to everything Bane had told him about the warriors who had destroyed the tower and killed close to two full garrisons of his men, it was clear to him that if they were not stopped soon it would be catastrophic to his plans and his control of the city. Before he could ask another question of Bane he heard a loud explosion and rushed out upon one of the palaces many balconies to look out upon his city only to see that two of his towers had just come crashing down upon themselves.

The look of hatred upon his face which was shocking to say the least as he turned to Bane and said in a commanding voice, "Take an entire squad of the Red Guard and kill them, I don't care how you do it. Just get it done."

"With pleasure my Lord!"

XX

Washi and Yugito had taking down the towers in no time at all; the number of guards guarding the towers had been increased slightly but not enough to stop the two highly trained assassins from destroying them and killing their captains. The two of them had stayed in the immediate area of one of the towers to observe what the response from the Daimyo would be, and it did not take long for the reinforcements to arrive upon the scene.

They saw normal soldiers walking alongside a group of soldiers with heavy duty red armor and impressive looking weapons; at the head of this group was none other than the man who had managed to avoid Ravens killing shot. "That must be the Red Guard we have heard so much about, and that guy again."

"I think we should test them, we should send some shadow clones down there to engage them while we observe the battle from a distance. That way we can withdraw a lot faster and get back to the others, we need to ask Mei some questions when we get back." She nodded to him and began to perform the Jutsu alongside him and watched as the two clones made their way towards the enemy forces directly below them.

Bane walked in front of his Battalion of Red Guard that consisted of more than 20 men and eight regular city guards who were now walking the area that had once held one of their great towers that allowed them to control this great city, Bane and his men were currently keeping their eyes open for their prey. The civilians who saw the Red Guard walking their streets ran away knowing that no one had ever defeated the crack troops of the evil Daimyo, a great many of them had hidden themselves in alleys and shops to watch the coming battle.

As they entered the market square they then saw two individuals wearing unusual battle outfits with hoods standing on top of the buildings and watching them like a hawk, Bane could just make out that they were also wearing slightly different outfits and that the one in white was clearly a woman. As soon as the Red Guard saw them they themselves prepared for battle and watched in amazement as the two Warriors seem to just jump right off the buildings heating the ground like it was nothing and standing up as dirt and dust flew up into the air around them. Even for the crack Red Guard troops this was a bit intimidating to say the least.

The two warriors quickly unsheathed their weapons, the man in black unsheathed two rather dangerous looking swords with a strange symbol like an A with the middle part of the letter missing and inside was a strange symbol he had seen once before, the woman pulled out what looked like a long whip but looked far more dangerous. In the man's hands also was a strange circular object and plastered upon their faces was a smile as the woman motioned with her hand for them to come and get it, The eight regular city guards not waiting for orders from Bane rushed the two warriors only for the man to throw the circular object to the ground directly in front of them causing it to explode into a cloud of smoke that began to make them cough and stumble about the area.

To Bane's amazement the two warriors rushed right into the cloud itself and they could hear the sounds of the eight city guards being cut to pieces, as the smoke cleared one of them managed to walk out of it but it was clear he was not all right as he began to cough up blood and then his knees buckled and gave out under his weight hitting the ground hard which then caused parts of his upper body to just slide off as he had been cut into multiple pieces by the two warriors. When the smoke finally cleared the Red Guard were shocked to their core's as they observed the carnage before them, it was clear to them now that they were about to be in the fight of their lives.

The Red Guard instantly went into a defensive ring since they knew almost nothing about their enemy only that they were highly skilled and that the well-trained city guard who could handle most anything were no match for these warriors that stood before them, they likely had the numerical advantage here and training. Even Bane himself was preparing for the coming battle, without hesitation Bane gave the signal for the two far ends of the formation to begin their attacks upon the strange warriors. However they were unprepared for the woman to use her whip in a way that made it almost like a living creature which also made it unpredictable as the first of the guard to encounter it was literally cut in two from his shoulder down to his waist. His partner was able to deflect the weapon and moved to a safe distance if only for moment and then went on the attack once more to avenge his Comrade.

By now two others had joined in on the attack only to discover that the whip which should have given them the advantage in this confrontation as they were not a normally used weapon by any means since they are more commonly well known as a long-range offense weapon and were difficult to control leaving many openings would give one of them the opportunity to kill the woman but were finding this not the case with this particular weapon as it seemed to move on its own blocking every one of their attempts to move in on her and take her out. The Red Guard were unprepared for an opponent of this caliber and eventually began to make mistakes proving that they were in fact mortal, she managed to wrap her whip around one of them brought her hand back hard cutting him into pieces as she then made a another moment with her hand forcing part of the whip to hit one of the other guards in the face so hard that it knocked him out cold and severely damaged the armored facemask he had been wearing and the same movement brought a nether part of the whip slashing by a another guard's throat cutting it open for all the world to see.

The guards who attacked the warrior in black realized he was a close in fighter as they moved in to take him out as this was similar to their own training, but before they could even make a move against him he had already rushed in and cut down the first two guards, they then realized that these two warriors had clearly had elemental ninja training and were far more dangerous as this was their armor's one great weakness, the rest of the guard realizing the danger they were in now attacked en masse on their opponents. The woman was the first to be cut by a lucky guard strike only for her to explode in a cloud of smoke indicating that she had been a clone of some kind. This had distracted the warrior in black enough to be taken down as well exploding in a similar display leaving only smoke behind.

Bane surveyed the area and realized they were in serious danger as he recognized the fighting styles the Warriors had used and also this had just been two shadow clones that had managed to kill all but eight of the city guards who had come with his 20+ Red Guards, out of the 20 Red Guards that had accompanied him on this mission only seven were unharmed and two more were severely injured. He realized at this point he had to get back to Sado as soon as possible and tell him of this new development.

XX

Washi and Yugito were well on their way to the shop where Raven and the resistance leader Mei were currently located when they received the memories of their clones, she turned to him and said, "They were tougher than we thought, it was a good thing we sent those shadow clones in instead of ourselves."

"Yes but, next time they will be ready for us Yugito. If we are to save these people we must begin to recruit new members of the brotherhood immediately, it will take time but eventually the Red Guard and their evil leader will fall and this land will be liberated from the control of the Templars."

The two of them walked directly into the shop only to be greeted by the sounds of arguing coming from the next room, they noticed Raven and the shop owner as well as Lady Kukaku standing next to the door listening to the argument happening with in, "You are an idiot Mei, you put us all in tremendous danger by coming here to even see if she was the real thing it could've been another trap set so they could kill us. Did you ever stop to think about that one?"

They could then hear Mei reply in a heated voice, "Like you? You believe the stories that she died in a terrible accident, you never once questioned their story or even bothered to look for her. Well I was right and you were very wrong, hell you didn't even believe the shopkeeper's stories about the Assassins and we know their real now."

"Please Mei; those three people are not Assassins. No one is going to come to our rescue or liberate this country except us!"

"Because of you all do is hide, we have had several chances to strike back at him and you hold us back saying that it's all too dangerous. I know that I and my faction have had enough of you Ra, you have done more damage to us than they have."

"How dare you say to me, you little bitch?"

Before he could hit her his hand was grabbed by none another then Raven who apply pressure to hurt the man just a bit causing him to look the old assassin right in the eyes, "I would show some restraint if I were you or you will have to answer to this imaginary Assassin and his students."

Ra managed to get his arm out of Ravens grip and then noticed both Washi and Yugito walking into the room with Kukaku directly behind them, as he took a look at the other two Assassins he realized that they were capable of killing him with no problems if he attempted to harm his fellow resistance leader.

Before Ra could say a word to the old Assassin another voice interrupts him first, "I agree with Mei that they are not just stories, and she is right you have proven to be great problem to us all." The man who said this was a tall man with dark skin and slicked back blonde hair with a pair of glasses as dark as the night sky upon his face concealing them from view, he turned to the assassins and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you three, my name is Tensa."

Mei walked over to him and said, "It's good to see that you've come Sensei but what keep you for so long in getting here?"

"I was admiring the hard work of the Assassins here; I'll have you all know that they killed more than 10 Red Guards and destroyed two more towers. Now as I recall Ra you said no one person could do that, will they did it. And I know I was watching them as they did it, I even had my faction of the resistance create a small diversion in a not too far off area so that they would be able to get in and out a lot faster."

The one man who had yet to introduce himself then decided to speak, "Is that true Tensa?"

"Yes."

"Then I am very happy to meet you three, my name is Cale and I am one of the 4 resistance leaders. May I ask what your names are?"

The three assassins gave him a bow and then one by one introduce themselves, "My name is Raven Uzumaki, and I am the current leader and mentor of the Assassins Brotherhood."

"Washi Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yugito Nii."

Ra then said, "We have two Jinchuriki and an old men from a dead clan who have supposedly come to save us, by having those two here we are putting ourselves in even more danger. In fact coming here was a mistake, I will not endanger my faction of the resistance any longer with this fool's stories of heroes who walk in darkness to serve the light. It's preposterous, we must hide from them, now I must be leaving and I will be taking the Lady Daimyo with me."

"You're not getting your way this time; there are three other factions of the resistance besides you and yours. But we will protect her and her son with every fiber of our being and I know so will the Assassins."

He gave a small growl and then walked out of the room saying, "Fine, but you'd better protect her or I'll kill you all."

With this said he walked out of the room and was gone from site, Raven then walked up to the other three resistance leaders as Mei then answered his unspoken question, "As you can see Master Assassin, we are divided into four factions and we don't always get along. It's made trying to free our home land nearly impossible I'm afraid to say, we generally have to agree on a course of action and then vote on it to execute said plan. Most of the time they are viewed as too dangerous and it's better that we do nothing. Ra, the resistance leader who just left usually says it's a way to assure our total destruction, so the only way to win is not to play. I have a feeling he's not going to help us and may even try to turn the people against you."

Raven then turned his head to the other two faction head leaders and asked, "So each of you has been forced to work together by him even when there was a chance at victory, why?"

It was Tensa who answered him, "Unfortunately because he has the stronger faction master assassin, if we try to operate him by ourselves his men will stop us. Fortunately he hasn't been able to make a move against anyone since the city went on lockdown by orders of Sado, luckily each faction of the resistance has its own speciality and we have our own connections with other guilds within this city."

"And these guilds would be?"

It was Cale who decided to answer this question, "My faction deals predominantly with the mercenaries and their bounty hunters who do not work with the one known as Bane, Mei here gathers intelligence from the cornerstones, and Tensa works with the thieves Guild. Ra would never accept any of these organizations help as he viewed them as beneath him or that the information was unreliable. He refused to make allies."

It was Washi who then ask the next question, "If someone has no allies how are they to win a war, and I take it that if we are to help you in this we will have to establish our own guild if we are to help this country out of its downward spiral?" "Yes, and if you have already taken the first steps in doing that, for the first time our enemies have been proven to be fallible. And for the first time you have proven that the legendary Red Guard are in fact mortal and can be killed, they have seen your work now they must know what you stand for you must introduce yourself to the people. If you three can do this many will come to your aid in the future and you can rebuild your order."

The shopkeeper then said to them, "If you are to rebuild the brotherhood then you will need the proper place to do it and it just so happens that your primary Den is still safe and sound thanks to me, here are your keys and I will assist you with whatever supplies you may need I also know several armor and weapons specialists throughout the city who will assist you."

Washi was pleased to know that they had a place to call their own already and turned to the door as he began to walk out, he knew exactly what he was going to do only be to grab by Yugito who then asked, "What are you up to?"

"I am going to announce our presence to the world, don't worry about me kitten, I will be all right. Help our mentor get the Den ready for its first set of recruits." She nodded her head a yes and then turned and walked over to Raven to stand right by him, the shopkeeper then walked up to him and handed him a map of the capital of the Land of Water and then said, "You must know where you are going to get to your new home, this will lead you there."

Washi gave the shop keeper a nod and then proceeded to walk out of the back door of the shop and instantly free run up the nearest building onto the roof and began to looking for a place to advertise his people. After about a minute he came upon a large market square that looked peaceful at first but then noticed six Red Guards walking into the square and began to harass the people there, Washi realized there were quite a few people who by the look of things wanted to fight back against the tyrant of this country but had been given no hope or inspiration to do so just as the resistance leader Ra had prevented the other three factions from fighting back.

He decided now was the best time to interfere and make his presence known to the world as well as the brotherhood and positioned himself in such a way so he could just leap down upon his and enemies. Soon two of the Red Guard came into range of him and then he quickly activated his hidden blades and made a daring jump burying the two blades into the back of the neck of the guards killing them instantly as he came to a sudden stop upon the ground and brought himself to his full height ready for combat at a moment's notice.

The other 4 Red Guards quickly turned to see what was going on and felt a new level of fear enter their bodies as they saw one of the people that had killed so many of their friends this very day, instead of thinking up a plan they rushed in lowering their hate and anger and fear to control them but their training was still dominant as they proved to be quite a match for the young assassin. But what the guards did not know is that the Assassins were trained in both offensive and defensive abilities, Washi instantly entered his counter attack mode and prepared for them to make the first moves and he did not have to wait very long as the first of them went in to impale him through the chest with his Battle staff only for Washi to grab hold of it and break the man's hold upon it he then quickly took the weapon as his own and with one sweeping motion quickly tripped two of the guards and then impaled the guard upon his own weapon right through his chest.

As Washi turned to greet his next attacker he felt a hard punch to his face from the bladed knuckles of one of the Red Guard who allowed his anger and fear to cloud his judgment and went on the attack without realizing the consequences of his actions as they had left him completely vulnerable to the hidden blade of the assassin who had buried it deep into his chest ending his life right then and there.

The last two guards realized they were fighting an enemy who could adapt to their own tactics at the drop of a hat and quickly went into a defensive mode as fast as possible waiting for him to make the first move. Unfortunately the guard who had been disarmed decided he wanted payback and rushed the assassin who quickly dropped him to the ground and brought his foot down crushing his larynx making it impossible for the man to continue to breathe normally as the thick mask they want for protection was now making impossible for the man to breathe.

The last guard noticed the blood upon the man's face and noticed it was only a flesh wound and then noticed that he had also taken out five of the best Red Guards and realized he was no match for this man and quickly dropped his weapons and ran away as fast as he could, Washi then felt his face and noticed a scar had formed and realized it resembled three of his ancestors he smiled and gave a laugh and then said to in a way to his tenant, "Very funny Kurama."

He then began to look around the square and noticed several people were saying things about the Assassins Brotherhood or the Uzumaki clan, he then decided to make his speech to the people and give them perhaps their first ray of hope in years, "My name is Washi Naruto Uzumaki of the Brotherhood of Assassin's. We are still here we will fight your tyrant of a ruler because he is not your rightful ruler, earlier today with the help of your resistance we saved Lady Kukaku from them. Our Brotherhood's fight for mankind's freedom will begin here in the Land of Water, if any of you wish to help us in freeing your country from the tyranny of the Templars then join us and begin the liberation of the Land of Water."

To his immediate supervised several people came out of the crowd and bowed before him, one of them a young woman with a scar going to across her cheek stood up and looked him in the eyes and then said, "We have heard the stories of your kind Assassin and we will join you in your fight for our homeland and any others that may come."

He gave a smile to them and then said, "You will have to train hard and this will not be an easy life, are you all sure you wish to do this?" They all nodded their heads yes, he then motioned for them to follow him to the Den.

XX

Bane walked alongside Sado as they looked at the scene before them, Sado would not have believed that his Red Guards could be so easily defeated by a group of foreign warriors who had already become a major thorn in his side. But it was the look on Bane's face that truly surprised him the most, he then decided to ask what was on his mind, "You seem troubled Bane."

"I may have every reason to be as well as you."

This caught the attention of Sado who then asked, "What do you mean?" "My father who is also your benefactor when you rose to power taught me about a particular clan that should be dead, just in case they somehow survived. He taught me to recognize their fighting style and their type of dress, and I'm sorry to say I think they have returned. If it's true we are in a tremendous amount of danger for they are are natural enemies, these Assassins."

"What was the name of this clan?"

"The Uzumaki Clan."

This stopped Sado dead in his tracks, "I always thought the stories of the assassins were just that, stories. But you're telling me that the greatest enemy of the Templars, us has somehow managed to survive to this very day is now returned to finish us off."

Bane could only nod his head as he then remembered that there was one last Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf Village, but that boy was too young to be the assassin who he had seen that day and realized that another had survived as well. "If only we knew who these new assassins were, we would be able to fight back more effectively."

It was at this Moment that a soldier ran up to them and bowed, it was clear by his demeanor that something had happened, "My Lords, five of the Red Guard that were on a routine patrol outside of the palace walls were slain by in unknown individual in any black battle outfit with a hood on and then claim to be an Assassin and then proceeded to introduce himself to the people."

"What was his name?"

"Washi Naruto Uzumaki."

End of C3

Sado and the Red Guard are based off of TRON Legacy's characters of C.L.U and his black guard, the red guard look exactly like the black guard from the movie but without the data disk and will prove to be one of the most dangerous threats to the assassins besides Bane and Sado. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I hope to begin work on it soon and also hope to introduce the three other guild leaders, as for the way I set up the resistance, I wanted a reason why the assassins had to come to the land of water in the first place and why the resistance had not won the war. I hope you all like it, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

C4, Of Hosts and Assassins

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Washi and the new recruits had just walked into the Den and were truly amazed by its sheer size; Washi gave the Dan a good look around and was impressed to say the least. Washi could only whistle and say to himself, "We Assassins sure know how to build things."

"Yes you do." A female voice said.

Washi and the recruits turned their heads to see Raven and Yugito walking up to them as well as Mei and two women he did not recognize, Raven was however the first to speak to him, "I see that you have successfully brought us some new recruits but I am afraid that your day is not over just yet."

Mei and the two women walked up to him as she then introduced them to him, "Washi, allow me to introduce you to Rosa leader of the Courtesans Guild, and this is the Cat leader of the Thieves Guild."

Both of them bound to him, but it was Cat who then spoke with a sense of urgency in her voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Assassin but I am afraid that I will have to keep our introduction's short as there is a matter that requires your immediate attention!"

"And that would be master thief?" He asked of her.

"There is still one tower you must destroy today, but before you do that you must save the people inside. Including the host of the seven tailed beetle before she is used as a bargaining chip for the organization now known as the."

"The Akatsuki!" both Washi and Yugito said at the same time surprising the Thief and Courtesan leaders, it was clear to them that the two had had some dealings with the organization and not in a good way.

Washi looked the Cat right in the eyes and then asked, "Where is this tower that we might save our fellow host and the people who are held there?"

The Cat then realized how important this was to them and quickly snapped her fingers and within seconds a young woman in a form fitting clothing ran into the room and bowed to the woman awaiting her orders, "What do you wish of me my master?"

The Cat could only roll her eyes at the young woman's choice of words and then spoke, "Do I look like I'm from Star Wars Momo?"

"Sometimes, my master." She replied.

The Cat let out a small growl of frustration and then said to Momo, "This is not the time to be cute with me Momo, these two need to be taken to the tower where the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle is being held and be quick about it as time is not our ally right now!"

With this said the demeanor of the young woman changed in an instant and she beckoned for them to follow her, to the young thieves surprise they had almost no problems keeping up with her and at times she found it hard to keep up with them as they had determined looks upon their faces, it was clear that a another tower would be destroyed this day and she would have front row seats to the event about to occur.

Within a minute of traveling they could see that there were a very large number of towers where they were heading, Momo seeing that they were about to ask a question decided to answer is the best she could, "One of the reasons that there are so many towers here is to keep the Mercenary Guild in check, if they had free run of the city they could help the resistance and us out much more than they already can as a result they are basically trapped in that section unable to assist anyone. Besides the number of towers by the palace this is the highest concentration in all of the towers in the capital city."

Both of the assassins filed this away for future questions and focused on the mission at hand, they would not allow one of their kind to be used as a bargaining chip any longer or to allow the Akatsuki to succeed in their plans.

As they looked out upon the scene before them Momo pointed to one tower in particular that appeared larger than the others and then said, "That's the tower she is being held in at this time but you must hurry, they are planning to move her to the palace as soon as possible for holding."

"What are the differences like?" Washi asked her.

"There is an equivalent of four garrisons guarding this tower, I and the other thieves are going to create a diversion so hopefully you two can safely make it inside and only have two garrisons to contend with. And there is also this."

The two assassins were surprised when she handed them what looked like a huge bomb, she then said, "This should help you destroy the tower when you're making your escape, just remember that it has a two-minute delay and cannot be stopped once you activate the bombs fuse."

Washi quickly put the bomb in one of his many utility pockets and then said to her, "I think you for all you and your guild has done for us and how soon can we expect that distraction?"

"Just give us a minute starting now." She said to him as she jumped off the roof they had been standing on and met up with a small group of thieves who incidentally engaged several of the guards stealing items from them and running in the opposite direction to give the assassins the time they needed to complete their mission."

Without hesitation the two of them then performed a leap of faith and quickly blended with the crowd as they managed to enter the tower without anyone seeing them do it, each one of the guards that they encountered was quickly and quietly dispatched as they made their way further into the tower.

Washi had already activated his Eagle vision and used its power to guide them on their journey to locate the host of the seven tailed beetle who was currently being held here, after several more guards being killed by them they finally came to a section of the tower that looked as if it had been designed to hold people for extended periods of time and it was clear to them that there were still several bodies inside some of the cells that had been left to rot and decay.

Yugito quickly covered her nose to keep the foul stench from distracting her and a giving away their position, much to both of their dismay they found that no one had survived their ordeal in this place of hell but then began to hear what could only be described as the laughter of a cruel man and the voice of a young woman pleading to be let go.

"Please let me go I have done nothing wrong,"

"Oh my dear we know who you are, when my colleagues return we will be transferring you to the Palace where you will be held until we return you to your home village because of the bounty on your head." The man said to her.

What the guard did not know was that Yugito had quickly and quietly come up behind him and with one smooth motion snapped his neck killing him instantly on the spot, she then spent on the body and said out loud, "Bastard."

Washi quickly ran up to the front of the cell and with one quick movement of his hidden blade the door was open giving him and Yugito their first good look at this young woman who was just like them, her hair was a neon light green color and her eyes were a brilliant orange that signed brightly.

She then looked at the two Assassins right in the eyes and said, "Who are you?"

"Two people who are exactly like you in every way even down to our burden."

This surprised her more then she would have ever imagined possible, to think that were others like her in the world.

Washi opened the door for her so she could walk out of it with a look of wonder upon her face as she gave them a good once over, she then said, "What village are you guys from?"

"We're not from or affiliated with any Ninja Village, not anymore." He said to her.

But before Fu could ask any more questions of them Yugito interrupted her by saying, "I know that you must have many questions for us but we must make our escape as soon as possible before the guards discover our presence here and call for back up."

She could only nod her head at this and quickly made her way to the guard's desk to pick up a bag that clearly belonged to her and took something out of it instructed to her pack which resembled a strange circular disk with a green lining in the center of it, she turned to them and said, "Don't worry about me I can keep up with you two, I was trained as a ninja in my old village."

The two of them nodded to her too follow them as they quickly made their way out of the detention center of the tower; unfortunately for them they ran smack dab into the middle of the two remaining garrisons in the towers Courtyard.

It was at this point that a rather well-dressed man walked out of the group and stood before them with a smile upon his face and then said with an air of superiority about him, "I don't know who you two are but if you surrender right now I will make your deaths quick and painless, and as for you my little beetle you have a date with the Lord daimyo himself."

Washi immediately handed Yugito the bomb and walked out in front of the two ladies and unsheathed the two swords from his back and instantly began to channel his wind chakra into them as he prepared to engage their enemies in battle, as he went into his battle mode she instantly began to look for a way out of the courtyard that they were currently trapped in.

Yugito new that they would have to summon one of the Eagles if they were to escape the tower and destroyed it at the same time, she eventually found a spot where she could set the bomb and realized they had very little time to pull this off and turned to Fu and said to the young girl who was no older than herself, "I need you to cover me while I set this up."

"What are you doing?" Fu asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Oh that. I'm just setting a very big ass bomb to destroy this tower, nothing much why do you ask." She said truthfully to her fellow host.

Fu was of course surprised by what she had just said to her, she then turned her head to watch the other Assassin pairing to engage in combat against the board that had held her against her will.

Washi wasted no time in engaging his enemies to give Yugito the time she needed to set the bomb and prepare their escape route, Fu watched in amazement as Washi begin to cut down his enemies with no remorse as the deeds they had committed were atrocious to say the least.

Washi Had mastered the use of his wind chakra to such a degree that he no longer needed the use of hand seals to perform his wind jutsu's as he used it to enhance his weapons to make them more lethal.

Yugito activated the bomb and then proceeded to summon one of the Eagles to act as their escape route and quickly grabbed Fu and got on the giant raptors back as it began to fly up in the air and made a pass to pick up Washi on its way out of the tower's upper courtyard, the soldiers that had been left alive watched their former prisoner and the two strange warriors fly out of sight on the back of the great summoner animal before they realized that something had been left behind.

XX

Fu was shocked to be up on this large summoner's back as they soared away from the tower that had only before been her prison not more than 5 min. ago, she looked back only to see a large chunk of the tower explode causing the rest of it to fall in upon its self, killing the evil man that had imprisoned her there.

Fu held on to Yugito as tightly as she could as they flew through the skies of the city, just then the great Eagle took a soaring power dive right into an alley and came to rest easily upon the ground.

Fu Disembarked from the Eagles back along with the two warriors that had saved her and watched as one in black walked up to it and said, "I think you my friend, tell your father I hope to see him again soon."

The great Eagle bowed its head to them and disappearing in a cloud of smoke as the two warriors motioned for her to follow them out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of the city on their way back to the den, she walked very close to them as they seem to become one with the crowd.

Washi could tell that she was getting nervous as they walked through the crowds on their way back to the den because of the sheer amount of city guardsmen that were now patrolling the city in full force because of the events of the day, before she could even ask a question he then said, "I know that you must have many questions for us but it is not safe to talk in the open right now, also do as we do and we will make it there even with the increase of the guards."

She nodded to him and then said, "I understand."

As they passed through the area Fu listened to what the people were saying about the day's events, "Can you believe what's happened today?"

"I know it's been so crazy today, do you think it's the Resistance finally making their move?"

"No way, they've left us to the Jackals for far too long. I think it's someone new who's decided to start fighting back,"

As Fu and the two assassins continued on their way to the den she continued to listen to what the people were saying, "Can you believe this is all happening?"

"Not really, they've done this for far too long and we finally reached the breaking point."

"So do you believe the stories about these Assassins?"

"Yes, with all that has happened it's hard not to believe that someone has come to finally liberate us from our tormentors."

"I hope you are right my friend." After hearing this conversation Fu realized that the two escorting her to safety were also the ones who had begun to restore some hope to this troubled city.

They finally made it through the crowd and entered what looked like a small alleyway that was somewhat hidden from view and came to a simple looking wall with a small red symbol she had never seen before but then realized it was also on the two warriors to her surprise they walked right through the wall and she realized it was a high level genjutsu in use.

She Walked right through it and came upon a heavily reinforced door which she saw them walking right through, without hesitation she followed them through the door and was amazed at the size of the room before her and could only whistle about it to herself.

"You must be the host of the seven tales young lady," she jumped as she heard the voice behind her and turned to see an old man with the same kind of outfit as the two who had saved her.

She gave him a smile and then said, "Hi, it's Fu by the way."

He nodded his head to her and then said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Fu, my name is Raven and I believe you've already met my two students Washi and Yugito."

The two of them walked up to her and pulled down their hoods to reveal their faces to her for the first time, she had never seen Yugito before but she had seen the man before and was surprised to see that it was none other than the hero of the hidden waterfall Village himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of waterfall. It's really you." Fu said as she began to jump up and down in excitement at seeing her hero here right in front of her.

Yugito turned to her boyfriend and then asked him, "Something tells me I'm going to want to hear about this one later."

Before he could reply to her Fu ran up to him and started to hug him in excitement, she eventually let him go and stepped back as Cat and Rosa walked up to them.

Before Cat could ask them where the other people were Washi lifted up his hand and then said, "I'm afraid we were unable to find any other survivors we were lucky to get her in time, but the tower is destroyed and garrisons inside it are dead."

Cat was disappointed to hear about this but also understood that saving those people was a long shot at best, she then walked up to them and bowed her head in a show of respect to them for at least attempting to find any survivors, "I think you for at least trying to save them."

"You're welcome, we just wish we could have done more for them," He said.

"You two killed those men who've done such great evil Washi, it's a start at least never forget that." Cat said to him.

Raven then motioned for them to follow him to a dining table so they could have a conversation about certain events and things yet to come, Cat and Rosa set down at the table as a clone of Washi brought them all some herbal tea and then dispelled itself in a cloud of smoke.

Raven then took a sip of his tea and then said, "We have successfully begun to restore hope to this city but unless we can destroy who is causing all of the pain that is happening here we will never be able to free this country once and for all."

Cat was the first to see where this was going, "You mean to chop off the head of the snake so the body will die?"

It was Washi who then spoke next, "No, the Templars are more like a Hydra then a snake. Chop off one head and 2 more take its place, but if you chop off the right head they don't grow back and you hinder the actions of the remaining heads."

Rosa then spoke next realizing where they are questioning was going, "You mean to kill the people who allow Sado to remain in power thereby taking it from him as well?"

"Yes we do, but to do this we must know our enemy and when to strike them down," Yugito said.

Cat suddenly had a smile that would make the devil himself jealous with envy as she said, "I think I can help with that one, in one weeks' time we will have the festival of Aqua which will be held in the water district not too far from here."

Raven sipped his tea and nodded his head as he then said, "One of our many targets will be there and vulnerable I take it?"

"Very, his name is Oboro and he is the man in charge of the Grand Navy's operations and running, without him Sado will have a much harder time trying to control the Navy and the and the ports which are under their control which will in turn give us the freedom we need to move about city as well to get things in and out of it without them being taken by Sado." Rosa said.

Washi then asked them, "What about a replacement?"

Cat then answered him, "The only man who could truly replace him will be with him at the festival, which means you can kill two birds with one stone."

Yugito realized they had given this much thought and then spoke up, "So what would happen if some else was to takeover?"

"Because of Sado they would have a very hard time trying to do their jobs as he would micromanage everything since he can't trust them right away and this is where we gain our advantage." Rosa said.

"However my thieves will not be able to assist you in this endeavor as they would be spotted almost instantly, only Rosa's Courtesans can assist you in this endeavor." Cat said.

Washi Then remembered one of his ancestor's memories and had a smile upon his face, "I have an idea and a feeling that it will work quite well."

XX

Mei looked into Kukaku's eyes as she then said, "I think you should be safe here for the time being my lady."

"Why would that be?" She asked.

Mei simply replied, "I don't trust Ra anymore, and he was quite content on taking you with him my lady."

"And I take it that he knows where your headquarters are, all of you?" Kukaku asked.

"He knows where the old ones are, but then we are moving to new ones as we have a feeling that we are being compromised in some fashion, we can't trust him anymore."

"I knew Ra a long time ago, even back then he was never a team player. But he always expected others do as he said, I see in that way has not changed one bit." Kukaku said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Mei nodded her head and then said, "Sounds about right, when the war first started he was one of the first to start fighting back but then as time went on he just sort of gave up hope."

"I have heard the stories of the Assassins before as well do you really think we will be safe here?"

"Yes I do, and I have a feeling what they're planning to do could truly bring peace to our country. It's going to take a lot of time for us all to make a difference."

"I hope you're right Mei."

XX

Sado and Bane now stood in a very special room that only the most senior of the Templars knew about, the reason for the rooms very existence was to contact the other Templar leaders in times of great importance, the fact that the assassins had returned was one of those times of great importance to be sure.

Standing before them were several different shadowy figures that represented one of the many high-level Templars from all over the Elemental Nations, certain features were visible on all of the figures but the lead one who was in the middle was the most unique and mysterious of them all.

The only things visible of his face was a strange spiral like mask with a single redeye with three black talons that circled the center of his it was visible, this was the one who seemed to have the most interest in why they had all been called to this meeting, "Sado, why was this meeting called in the first place I have many important things happening right now with the Akatsuki so what is going on?"

Sado was the First to speak, "I'm afraid we have quite a few problems that have occurred, recently several of the towers had been destroyed here and it's all thanks to a certain group of individuals with hoods who claim to be Assassins."

Upon hearing this, the lead figures eye went wide upon hearing this, "Are you certain it was them?"

"Yes my lord, one of them even introduced himself to the people of Water Country as Washi Naruto Uzumaki."

The lead figures eye widened first in shock and then fear and then again narrowed in an unimaginable amount of anger and of hatred because of what he had just learned from his fellow Templar, before he could even reply to this the two figures to his left seem to be muttering curses about some boy who had escaped their village, "At least we know where he is now."

"And what exactly do you expect us to do about it right now; we are already having enough problems trying to keep the Hokage and Jiraiya from learning about our true plans for the Hidden Leaf Village from being discovered, and let us not forget about that old cripple who should be siding with us at this time and our plans for the Fire Daimyo as well." The figure that sounded like an older female said.

"But you are forgetting that we need him in order to complete our primary objectives, we are going to have to send some people to retrieve him as he should have never left the village in the first place. Let's face it we need him back now, and we need to locate the other missing hosts as soon as possible." The figure standing next to the older female said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"We have already managed to capture all but five of the Jirchuriki, out of the five of them only three are unaccounted for?" said one of the figures despite the blurriness of his projection that revealed he was from the desert.

Another of the figure's seemed to snarl at this and then said with a condescending tone, "We still have the Eight Tales despite the fact we can't get near him right now because of his foolish brother, we believe they had something to do with the disappearance of the two-tailed Host despite the fact we cannot prove it."

It was at this point that Bane decided to make his presence felt, "There's a good chance that both her and the seven tales are here as well, I submit that you all should stop this pointless bickering and dispatch your best ninjas to retrieve them before they make a mess of everything we have worked so hard for. We are so close to achieving the Moons Eyes plan we must not falter now."

Sado gave a devilish grin and quite enjoyed seeing his partner telling the other leaders to get their acts straight, this however also made them get quite vocal many of them demanding that a nobody has the right tell them what to do. They're pointless bickering had finally gotten to a point that the one eyed figured could no longer stand it and decided to take action, "ENOUGH!"

This outburst was enough to silence the room instantly; he then took charge of the situation with an air of authority, "Bane is right, they must be captured at once or we risk everything we have worked for. I don't care how you do it just send someone to retrieve them as soon as possible, I would also like you to do everything in your power to eliminate these Assassins before they can become a truly great threat to us. May the father of understanding guide us."

Everyone else in the room also repeated the phrase and began to fade away as they ended their communication, Bane and Sado both turned around and walked out of the room knowing that they had quite a bit of work to do. As the door to the room sealed behind them they walked out onto a balcony that gave them in the incredible view of the large ship that was nearing its completion.

Sado could only smile as he thought of things to come and his ultimate plans for the Land of Spring and then the world.

XX

The morning had come sooner than the recruits had expected, standing alongside them was none other than Fu who had decided to also become part of the order to not only save herself but also to save the people who were important to her back in her home village and hopefully liberate it as well.

It was at this moment that the older gentleman who had introduced himself as Raven Uzumaki had begun to walk right up to them, he gave them a once over and then spoke, "You have chosen to become a member of our order of Assassins, you'll learn quite a bit about us and what we are all about, your first lesson will be taught by my young apprentices who are already full-fledged Assassins in their own right."

Before anyone could comment on the fact that there was no other Assassins besides himself present two individuals dropped to the floor from the ceiling surprising everyone in the room, the two of them rose to their full height and pulled back their hoods and revealing their faces to the recruits.

The recruits instantly recognized Washi but had no idea who Yugito was, she then decided to introduce herself to the recruits and begin their lessons in the creed, "My name is Yugito Nii, and I am a former ninja of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I chose to become a member of the assassins in order to save my homeland one day, my first lesson was about the Creed that we live by. It's what separates us from our enemies; the first tenant of our Creed is stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Or in layman's terms do not kill the innocent."

Every one of them was surprised that there was some form or code of conduct that guided them in their work, their resolve to become members of the brotherhood only seem to strengthen as Washi then spoke about the next tenant, "You all already know who I am, the second tenant of or Creed is none other than to blend with the crowd, we must be seen and yet unseen to do our jobs correctly. In time you'll learn to do this and become a ghost among the people who we are trying to ultimately save."

Raven then decided to tell them the last tenant of the Creed, "The final tenant is to never betray the brotherhood, if we are compromised it puts everything in everyone we are trying to save in great danger. Now are you all ready to begin?"

XX

One week later

The Festival of Aqua 526 A.E. (After Event)

The early morning hours of the new day beckoned as men and women continued to enjoy the festival of Aqua, the festival would go on for several days as was the custom in the capital of Water Country.

The water district where the festival was held at many canals and connecting rivers, because of this many would travel in this area by boat as it was a more reliable form of transportation which was exactly how Oboro and his protégé were attending the beginning of the festival this early morning as the sun's first rays of light were just beginning to shine upon the city.

The two men and their three-man bodyguard group exited the boat and began to walk up to a small gathering of people in what looked like a small area which was revealed to be a large courtyard full of people dancing to music as fireworks were shot into the air all around them, one of the many greeters wearing a porcelain type of mask welcome them to the festival and guided them in.

Oboro smiled as he looked upon the scene before him his porcelain mask hiding his face quite well just in case a member of the resistance was crazy enough to try to harm him; his protégé was also wearing one as well.

Hidden away was a small group of people with several of them were dressed as simple partiers while there were several women who were wearing very little it was clear that they belong to the Courtesans Guild of Rosa.

One of the lead Courtesans walked up to a man who was clearly dressed different to everyone else and held out her hand as he placed a bag of money in her hands as she let out a small giggle and motioned for her comrades to follow her out into the crowd to begin the plan.

Oboro and his protégé were clearly enjoying the beginning of the festival and then took notice of a small group of Courtesans who were clearly here to act as a form of entertainment and other more specialized services as well, it was at this moment that two of them saw their group and walked up to them.

The two young beautiful ladies immediately went to work on Oboro and his protégé, Oboro was interested but he motioned that he would consider it at a later time but his protégé could not help himself and wanted to dance with the young woman and was guided to the center of the courtyard where the majority of the dancing was taking place, the guards motioned to try to stop this but Oboro simply put out his arm stopping them and said, "Let him have his fun gentlemen." He then turned back to watch the festivities.

The protégé danced with the young woman for about a minute at the center of the courtyard as more and more fireworks exploded overhead creating a brilliant show of light above them for all to see, when he looked back down he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen and began to look around the dance floor desperately trying to find her, he turned around only to come face-to-face with a man in a black hood who shot his hand forward at the protégés throat.

Oboro looked forward only to see his protégé looking him right in the eyes with a sense of fear and doubt, the young man and reached his hand up to grab his throat as a red fluid began to pour from his neck onto his hand he then fell forward revealing the man in black behind him who was clearly smiling at Oboro, Oboro wasted no time in ordering his men to attack the Assassin, "Rip him apart."

The three guards rushed and without a moment's hesitation trying to kill the Assassin who rushed them as well and not the first one to ground knocking him out temporarily, the next bodyguard rushed him with his sword intending to impale the Assassin only to have it grabbed by the Assassin and then was impaled by his very own weapon.

The last guard who had a long pole attempted to engage the assassin only to have it grabbed and ripped from his grasp which surprised him and gave his target ample time to turn the weapon on him impaling him in the stomach, as this guard fell to the ground the first guard to be attacked was regained consciousness and looking up at his target was an amazing amount of fear as the Assassin moved his sword out of the way and drop the spear and then ran after his true target.

Oboro ran through the streets as fast as he could in fear since he knew the Assassin would be hot on his trail, within a minute he reached an area where he knew he had more of his own personal guards were stationed and screamed out to them, "Guards, guards he's right behind me you have to stop them."

He came to a dead stop in front of an archway where his guards had been stationed in case of an emergency, "To the archway don't let the bastard see you and wait for my command."

He then brought himself to his full height and walked forward so his enemy could at least see him there in the archway so his plan would come to his enemy's death, he then looked up only to see the assassin standing on one of the buildings roofs looking down at him.

Washi then stepped off the roof of the building landing on the ground in a crouching position and brought himself to his full height, he then unleashed his hidden blade and began to walk forward to his target.

Oboro began clapping to mock his target and then began said, "Oh impressive, most impressive. It's a pity we could not let your parents live to see it."

Washi upon hearing this stopped his advance instantly and walked back until he was one with the shadows once more and retracted his hidden blade as Oboro then said, "And once I have dealt with you and your fellow hosts, I plan to destroy all those who are truly loyal to you personally."

Washi then brought up his arm that had his hidden gun on it and pulled the trigger, Oboro heard the loud sound of the shot and then developed a searing pain right through his chest where his heart was and came to the realization that this descendent of an ancient order of warriors would be the last site he would ever see as he fell backwards and hit the ground hard sending his porcelain mask hitting the ground a few feet behind him shattering it to pieces.

His guards were truly shocked by this and began to come into the archway hoping to see his killer only to see that the archway was empty of any form of human life, two of the guards went to their master hoping to be of some form of assistance only to see that his spark of life had left his body already and the blood that was now pulling around it, a small metal cross with a red jewel in the center was now being surrounded by the blood of its owner.

Out of sight of the guards Washi Yugito and the recruits watched as the guards went crazy trying to find any sign of them only to become scared for their own lives since they were out in the open in began to run away some of them even screaming as they ran.

Yugito turned to face the man she had come to love with all her heart only to see him down on one knee with a small box out in front of her with a ring in it, "Will you be mine forever, my love?"

She was in total shock and began to open her mouth with a happy and startled and ultimately said, "Yes I will."

XX

Akima was surprised as she was pulled out of the Animus early by her friends and family and could only voice her disapproval, "Oh, come on guys it was just getting good."

An older men with several scars and what looked like a hairdo that resembled a pineapple then said, "It was your mother's choice not mine to pull you out early."

She then looked over to see her mother walking up to her with an air of authority that only a Grand Master of the Brotherhood of Assassins could only possess, "Raven warned us this machine is dangerous still, and I do not want to lose one of my children to this damn thing."

Akima stood up and walked over to her mother and then said, "You're not going to lose me Mom, and thanks to this machine and our bloodline I was able to see daddy in his prime. But why am I also seeing memories of the Templars as well?"

Yugito Nii Uzumaki looked into her daughter's eyes and then said, "We recently found something they could finally give us the edge to destroy the Templars once and for all but there's a catch?"

"What kind of catch Mom?"

"Only you or your brother and sister can see it by reliving your father's time as an Assassin in the land of water, you can see what they were hiding from us and can lead the brotherhood to finally put an end to this war and stop this man from completing his ultimate plan. You are the only one who can stop this moon's eye plan and hopefully save humanity before it's too late."

"Then put me back in, the Templars have taken so many friends and family from us. If I can save our world by doing this then so be it."

"All right, but you rest today and just remember what happened to your ancestor Desmond I don't want that to happen to you as well."

"Even if it does we will know more than we ever did before, and don't worry about me mom I won't let that bastard Uchiha or his son ever take me."

End of C4.

I hope to hear what you all think of this latest chapter and I would also like to apologize for the long wait for this one, at the same time I have also been playing a lot of new video games and have been also doing some work on other stories including editing and rewrites. I have also been working on a story where Naruto is a Ghost Rider, here is a small preview of what to expect with the story.

He fought the curse.

"This thing has no conscience or compassion."

Evil will force him to face his Demon.

"The Rider is going to come out, and when he does?"

Some smoke clears to reveal a skull with fire coming off of it turning to face the reader, its jacket made of strong leather as black as night upon the top and with dark neon orange in the middle that is bubbling from the heat and is staring into your very soul.

"He's going to destroy whoever was got it coming."

The darkest hero will ride once more.

The next sequence shows him throwing a pale looking man with the eyes of the snake into the air and reaches out his hand to grab his chain that is wrapped around the man's midsection and pulls him down hard into the ground before him.

A strange warrior in a black robe with an animal mask walks up a young man no older than 16 with spiky blond hair blue eyes and what looks like whisker like birthmarks upon his cheeks.

The voice of a woman is heard asking him, "The Hokage need your help in saving some people."

Several images of him are shown with his face becoming skull like, then cuts back to him looking up at the woman as he says, "I don't save people."

"Some of the people there were more than just friends to you and you are their only hope."

The next scene shows several ninjas trying to protect a young woman her son and grandfather from being murdered by the people who look like rogue samurais who had been paid to destroy everything they held dear, just then they all watched in shock as a strange machine lands in the middle of the battlefield blocking the evil men's attempts to fulfill their job.

The next shot shows a foot stepping off the motorcycle and hitting the ground actually melting some of the rocks, the next shot shows the strange fire skeleton like man throwing a metal chain wrapping around one of the men and burning him into nothing more than ash as he pulled the chain back to his grasp.

One of the female ninjas who was a teacher to her team looked right into the young man's eyes as he was still normal looking at this moment and said to him, "I'm not afraid of you."

The next shot showed him once again as the flaming skeleton destroying a large group of evil man with a single swing of his chain and came back to him looking into the woman's eyes as a normal person once more as he said, "Well you should be!"

Ghost Rider

The young boy who had saved the night before just had to ask him an odd question, "What happens if you have to go to the bathroom while you're on fire."

He looked up into the young boy's eyes and said, "Oh it's awesome."

That's the preview of my Ghost Rider story I hope to have it up soon, I also want to hear what you think of the new direction in the story and the new characters.

I am currently working on the next chapter and will answer some questions about what's going to happen from now on and I'm also going to do some research on assassins Creed three as well as the brand-new Vita game Liberation and it's a female protagonists Aveline.

I hope to hear what you think of the chapter and if any of you would like this particular story please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

C5, The Plot Thickens

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Akima walked down the hallway to the room known as the Soul Sanctuary which contained the legendary Animus as it had become known to the Uzumaki Clan which had been once used by none other than their ancestor Desmond Miles.

The 17-year-old woman walked into the massive room that held the legendary machine and all its intricate workings as well as her twin brother Minato who was currently working at one of the many stations that helped the animus ran at its top performance levels, sitting at a another console was none other than Shikamaru Nara who looked both board and sleepy at the same time as always and was muttering the words troublesome from time to time.

Shikamaru looked up from his work to see Akima walking into the room, he noticed her looking around the room and then spoke, "It's troublesome but this place never seems to cease to amaze me as well."

She turned to him and then said, "Well this place was built to last despite what happened to the village above it long ago."

"I know, and pretty soon you'll be able to see what it looks like long ago before the reconstruction began my daughter." Yugito said as she walked into the room.

Akima and her Brother turned to their mother who had just made her presence known to them, she then walked up to her children and gave them a once over as she then said, "Is everything ready two?"

Minato nodded to his mother and then walked over to one of the many terminals that enabled the animus to perform its functions, he then sit down and put on a headset and turned to face his mother and sister and then said, "All right in the last two days I've gotten the Animus up to a new level originally it was 8.0 now it's 10.0, basically babies going to be one hell of a ride for you sis."

Both Akima and Yugito gave him curious looks as his sister then said, "I swear you're beginning to sound like our ancestor Rebecca now."

"Thanks to the animus bloodline how do you think I know how to operate baby here, all the features we've seen when we relived Desmond's memories are in the animus as well."

"So I'll be able to see information on the people that dad had an encounter with and the people who were interacting with the Templars, which brings up a point exactly what the hell is allowing us to see them since we can only see dad's memories when we use the animus or our bloodline?" she asked him.

Minato then pointed over to a corner of the room that was occupied by a strange object, "That's the object in question that lets us see what the Templars were up to in the water capital at the time and I'm afraid to say only the water capital."

"So it's like what part of the animus?"

"Yes and no, it's first function is designed to record events for what I can tell up to a 1000 years or so in a given area, after that the only way to retrieve the data is through using an animus. But here's the kicker it's only designed to work with our bloodline." He said.

Akime was shocked to say the least but her brother wasn't finished just yet, "and get this was designed by the Templars to work for us as some kind of security measure."

"So the stories we were told about the two types of."

But before she could continue her mother walked up to them and said, "Some of your questions will be answered but you really need to get into the animus as we are running out of time."

Both of her children just nodded as they took their positions, Akime then set down on the reclining chair to then gain access to the Animus mainframe through the white room.

Her brother then turned to her before she entered the system and said, "All right sis babies all set everything you see and experience while you're in there will be recorded and at the same time we've updated all the data systems so if you come across any places or people or events the Animus will give you information from its digital archive and you got us helping right you lazy bastard over there."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and then said, "You two are so much like your father it's scary and so troublesome."

Akime just shook her head and leaned back as she entered the main frame and was in a room of white, within seconds the white room dissolved feeling with the structures of the capital of Water Country forming before her as it also said the year of 526 A.E. May.

As she watched the buildings formed she was then taken by the animus and figure out to sea to in incoming ship and came to rest on its deck as a man with a mask and a headband covering one of his eyes silver spiky hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity itself was currently at this time staring out upon the sea as a woman with long black hair and red piercing eyes walked up to him and decided to speak out loud for him to hear her, "You look like a man who has the world on his back and can do nothing to stop it from crushing him because of his own fears that have caused this event?"

Kakashi then turned to his fellow Jonin and said, "This mission requires me to be at my best if I am to bring him back to his home, I still can't believe he just ran away."

Kurenai herself had found it difficult to accept that Naruto had just ran away after being removed from the Shinobi program in the first place by the Civilian Council and the Council of Elders decision following the disaster that had become the Uchiha retrieval mission, in fact it was quite suspicious to her that a vote had been conducted in the first place to remove him at all.

It was at this moment that his only remaining student of his Genin Sakura Haruno walked up to them and said, "Sensei do you think we will find him here of all places?"

Kakashi and Kurenai could only hope that they would as the village had become quite boring and in some respects quite corrupt since his departure from the village, they could only hope that his return would bring some kind of stability back to the village.

Before they could respond to her question they heard some of the sailors talking amongst themselves and took interest in their conversation almost immediately, "I'm telling you man I think things are getting better they just look like they're getting worse."

"I know what you mean ever since they assassinated Oboro and his apprentice things have gotten better in the docs and other ports because of it."

"It's hard to imagine that all of this happened within the span of a few months, and I'm telling you those Assassins are far more dangerous than any of the ninja or the Daimyo's Red Guards could ever be."

"Yeah I know what you mean man, so I'm just a little bit curious with what our Daimyo is up to now in bringing all of these foreign Ninjas to the capital for?" one of them said as his partner began to look around them.

The other sailor then said, "You're right but we should talk about this later as I feel there are too many people listening in and I'd like to stay a free man you get my meaning."

Kurenai watch the two of them returned to their duties and then turn to Sakura as she then said, "What were they talking about Kakashi Sensei, I thought ninjas were assassins?"

Kurenai however it was the only one to notice his look of concern as he then said, "I don't know Sakura, but I have a feeling we are going to find out quite soon."

XX

As the Konoha ninjas disembarked from the ship they were generally unaware that they were being watched by almost all of the dockworkers and including a couple of them who reported directly to the resistance and by that and the Assassin Brotherhood as well, the same one who had seen the ninjas from fire country disembarked had also seen several strange individuals in black battle cloaks with red clouds also disembarking with a clear objective on their faces as they then put on several straw hat and walked into the heart of the land of water.

The dock worker continued his duties and knew that he would be giving a very special report to his superiors in a bout a hours' time, he also knew that this, and that the peace and calm that had come over the city was going to be shattered like glass in no time at all.

It was only a question of when?

XX

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Yamato as well as their former students stood before the water daimyo himself as he had a cruel smile upon his face as he looked them over like a predator stalking his prey, a predator savoring the meal to come with confidence that his will would be done no matter the cost.

It unnerve them all to such an extent that they were jumping at shadows and sounds even the Jonin were unnerved by this man as he then stopped directly in front of Hinata and lightly stroked some of her beautiful hair and then said to her as he looks into her lavender eyes and in this sense was looking right into her soul, "My, my, you are indeed a very lovely young woman, and a very rare bird, aren't you? Perhaps you will be the one to convince him to go home and leave all this foolishness behind."

Kurenai so badly wanted to break this man into pieces but knew that this was in impossibility at this time and any attempt to do so would be an act of war on their part, he then turned to one of his many assistance and handed the Jonins a set of maps of the capital city, "These maps should help you in locating your missing friend a little easier now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting I must attend to."

XX

Hinata had never in all of her life felt more violated then that very moment, she could now I understand why her closest friend and brother like figure had chosen to come here, and she knew he would not go home with them until his work was done.

Her sensei walked up to her and asked, "Are you are all right Hinata?"

"I'll be fine sensei I just don't want to ever be in that man's presence ever again, what do we do now?" She asked.

It was Kakashi who then took charge of the situation and began to give orders, "Yamato, Guy, take them back to the hotel along with the information and try to develop a plan of attack for bring Naruto back to us. Kurenai, Asuma you're with me."

XX

As soon as the Konoha ninjas had left the room Sado turned to Bane who had just stepped out into the open from behind one of many pillars that lined the Royal meeting room of the Daimyo of Water Country and said, "You and my father are quite the crafty ones I must admit Sado, either they will capture him or the Akatsaki secret agents who have safely arrived as well I might add will do it, either way the Templars are now winning this war and we are one step closer to true order my friend."

Sado's smile could only grow larger as he then said, "It is true my friend that we are much closer to victory, but let us not forget that they are a wildcard to be sure and I suspect they could turn on us in end. It is certainly a calculated gamble we are taking on here, by the way has Aizen finally managed to locate that filthy pirate yet?"

"Not yet, he is having as much luck as we are in finding the Assassins. However he does suspect that they are using part of the wave countries natural defenses to keep us at bay they seem to know how to navigate successfully, any time his less experienced captains engage them there the ships and crews are lost to the whirlpools in the area."

"Tell him to find a way to take them out as soon as possible and not just that traitor Jack Webb and his mud blood daughter either."

Bane could only smiled to himself as he placed his hat on his head and went to do his work, the work of the Knights Templar.

XX

The two of them followed Kaskashi for a while as they eventually came up to a bookstore entitled the 'World of Old Books' which eventually made Kurenai a little mad as she turned to face Kaskashi and said, "You brought us to a bookstore, if we are here to pick up one of your dirty novels I swear Kaskashi that I'm going to."

Before she could say anymore he turned to face her and said in a commanding tone that only a former ANBU captain could possess, "I don't hear about it right now, all right. We're meeting someone here who might know what the hell is really going so I don't want to hear about it, okay."

They could both only nod their heads as he said this and followed him into the store, after looking around the store for a couple of minutes they heard a voice call out to them from behind a bookcase, "I don't see many foreign ninja walking into this country or even this capital for that matter without a purpose in mind."

Kakashi then walked forward to the elderly man and bow to him in a show of respect who wore wireframe glasses upon his face to aid him in his site, a cane in his left hand and a book in his right, it was clear from Kakashi's demeanor that this was the man they were supposed to meet in the first place upon coming here to this unique shop, "Master Jiraiya told me to seek you out here if we ever needed your assistance and I believe this is one of those times."

The man looked truly thoughtful as he then walked over to a desk and chair and proceeded to sit down as he then looked upon these young ninja who had come to him seeking knowledge and assistance, "The question must be asked first what do you seek of me here in the water capital if I may be so bold."

It was Kurenai who then decided to answer him, "We are here looking for a young man named Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai then noticed his look of shock and surprise, "Why do you seek a member of the Assassin's Brotherhood, and aren't his first name Washi?"

This surprised all three of them, "But the Assassins have been extinct for almost 30 years, you must be mistaken he can't be one of them."

"They were never truly extinct; they had just fallen for a time, and what falls can rise again. The Assassins are no different."

Kurenai and Asuma were still trying to figure out what was going on when she finally had enough and wanted to know what they were talking about, "What the hell are you two talking about I thought that Ninjas were Assassins?"

The old man turned his head to look her directly in the eyes and then said in a voice that only a man who had seen great battles and death could muster, "The only ninjas that I know of that could even match a mid-level Assassin besides the Kage's themselves are the ANBU's and that's because they are trained similarly in the ways of stealth and even they and normal every day ninjas use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu way too much nowadays and don't even bother to operate on the concept of stealth."

Kurenai almost felt a little insulted by what the old man had said about ninjas, "Okay, then what's the difference between us?"

The old man then got up and walked to a door and opened it and motioned them to follow him in, upon Internet room they noticed that there were several books on display pedestals including one with a strange red letter like symbol that they had never seen before.

He then opened the book and motioned for them to walk over and then began to narrate, "The Assassins Brotherhood as the world knows it has been around for a very long time, in fact almost 1000 years before the great event even occurred."

This bit of information surprised all three of them as the old man then continued, "This book contains a large amount of information that was thought lost to the world about them, it has taken me decades to compile this and even to create this book that stands before you now. The Assassins were trained to be perfect killers; they were truly one with the shadows, in fact it was said that they had a saying, "We work in the shadows to serve the light, we are Assassins." And from what my research has revealed it is more than just a saying."

Aauma was the next one to ask a question as he then said, "What do you mean?"

The old man then continued his story, "It is said that they could walk amongst the people themselves blending in hiding in plain sight was even said to be one of their three tenets of their creed, blend with the crowd become one of many and strike your target and disappear. And I can assure you in the last month they've done just that, but sometimes they do make a spectacle of their kills like when they murdered that son of a bitch Oboro and his apprentice."

This caught both Kakashi and Kurenai's attention as they head over heard the two sailors back on the ship talking about the same event, "We heard about this from two sailors talking about the same thing, who was this guy anyways?"

"The former dock master for the grand Navy who reported directly to the Daimyo himself, the man was also responsible for turning in a lot of bloodline users. He helped kill a lot of people during the purge and has continued to help the Templars in controlling this city and country, both he and his apprentice's death have read this city from their grip up to an extent and it's all thanks to the Assassins."

"And they just did it in broad daylight?"

"More like at sunrise, and they were able to disappear into the city like ghosts something you people can't do anymore with the same vigor and ability, what's more they don't need the use of chakra to be who they are." The old man said to them.

This caught them all by surprise as there were only a few people in the world who had the necessary drive and training to combat any form of ninjas without the use of chakra, "So you're telling us that they can be just about anyone and everywhere?"

The old man just nodded to this and then said, "Exactly, they can do many of the same things you can do without the use of Chakra. In fact it gives them a huge advantage over you, especially since almost every sensor type ninja is looking for your kind of chakra output so they can track you or know if you found a way into their strongholds, even assassins who do use chakra are trained to control it to such an extent that tracking them by is almost impossible and it doesn't help that they had the help of the Uzumaki clan to help them. In fact I think the Uzumaki were the Assassins if you ask me. It in fact makes sense that the brotherhood fell when their Clan was pretty much wiped out which I might add also started the last great ninja war."

Kakashi all of a suddenly remembered an event that almost started another great ninja war involving his sensei and their targets mother Kushina Uzumaki, that same event was also what made his former teacher and since it the bearded man he had become and what led to his ultimate election to the seat as the fourth Hokage Konoha.

Asuma then decided to ask another question of this old man, "Okay what else can you tell us about these Assassins?"

"Quite a bit, bear in mind what I have already told you but then there is their creed."

"What's the creed?" Kurenai asked him.

He turned to her and then said, "The Creed is how they live their lives, nothing is true, everything is permitted. Where other man blindly follow the truth remember nothing is true, where other men are limited by morality or law remember everything is permitted, we are Assassins. That is their creed, and the creed comes with three unique tenants that not even you ninja would even consider following."

"And those are?" Asuma asked.

"The first tenant of the Creed is to stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, despite being trained killers they do not kill indiscriminately. Unlike most ninjas I know I might add."

"What is the second tenant?" Kakashi asked.

"Become one with the crowd; let them mask you while you do your work. Stealth is one of their tenants and they make it a part of them every single day that they live and move about this city."

"And the final tenant?"

"Do not compromise the clan or the Brotherhood, that basic code of honor not only protects them but also the people they are trying to save. So good luck in trying to get one of them talk you caught them that is." He said to them.

The three of them were totally some guys by this bit of information and realized that there mission had become a bit more difficult to say the least.

"Well that sucks." Asuma said more to himself than anybody else.

"There's a history isn't there?" Kurenai asked him.

"Of course my dear there is, would you like to hear about it?"

"Yes."

"You know I like her more than you two, from the little pieces I was able to put together the story begins in the holy lands in the year 1191 with an assassin by the name of Altair. He was a young man the power of their grandmasters could only possess but, he had become arrogant and prideful, eventually he broke the tenants of the Creed because of a failed mission. All of this led to an attack on their home, Altair was given a chance to redeem himself and learn what the Creed really meant. He sent to kill nine plague bringers, and in time he eventually succeed discovering that there was a vast conspiracy to control the lands themselves. That group was the Knights Templar." He said.

"How do you know all of this?"

"As I said, I have compiled years of research to learn what I know now and when I was a young man with first-hand experience seeing them in actual action but even that is just scratching the surface of their hidden history, and I'm not the only one looking." He said.

"You mean the Templars?" Kakashi asked him.

The old man nodded and just give them a smile and pointed at Kakashi and said, "Very good Mr. one eye, but I still like her more. I was lucky to get some of this information before certain other undesirables got their hands on it, some of the information revolves to the second part of the war another assassin named Ezio had to fight, and I don't even know if that's his real name."

"Who was this Ezio anyways?" Asuma asked.

"A young Italian nobleman who was forced to become an assassin when his father and brothers were murdered by the Templars, he then spent a good chunk of his life fighting them. From what other information I was able to uncover there were a few other assassins here and there throughout the centuries who continued the fight against the Templars and who were of some importance but I don't know where to even start looking for this knowledge of them. Then in the year 2012 a descendent of those two men named Desmond did everything he could to try to live a normal life that was not part of the ancient war his ancestors had fought. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky."

Asuma then caught something, "Wasn't 2012 the same year that the great event occurred?"

The old man just began to clap his hands together and then said, "That's right he can be taught, because of the event gaining information on the Templars and Assassins is very difficult to say the least."

It was then that Kakashi thought of something, "Unless you're an Assassin or a Templar I take it?"

"Yes and no, if any of them still have the knowledge it's the assassins unlike the Templars, the assassins stayed in hiding the Templars were practically everywhere they were a huge company whose name is lost to time and when the event occurred it practically annihilated them leaving very few survivors."

Kurenai then asked her question, "And I take it unlike the assassins they did not stay in hiding?"

"You're half right my lovely dear, after the event some of the Templars realized their original goals to create peace through forced control were just an impossibility and tried to convince the rest of them that they needed to work with the Assassins and survivors of the world to achieve that piece. From what little pieces of information I was able to find out they were quite possibly wiped out as well and if they did survive they went into hiding as well to protect themselves." He said.

"So there's a possible group of Templars hiding somewhere in the world who are secretly waiting to help the Assassins stop their evil cousins."

"Basically yes, but I believe they have personally become guardians of knowledge trying to share the world and know that the assassins will let them do it where's their cousins would kill them at a drop of hat."

"So, how do we find them?" Kakashi asked.

"You might get lucky and see them in action on the streets or they're more likely to find you, just make sure they see you as friend not an enemy or you'll have a hidden blade in your backs." The old man said.

"Hidden Blade?" Kurenai asked with curiosity in her voice.

"It is the weapon of the Assassin Brotherhood, it is easily concealed on their wrists and forearms. Jiraiya told me to have certain items copied from my collection so you could prepare yourselves for what you would see here." The old man said to them and then handed them several boxes as they prepared to leave the shop.

It was at this moment that the old man stopped Kurenai and handed her the book from the pedestal and said, "Within these boxes and this book are all the information that I have gathered throughout my long 94 years of life will be in your hands from this point forward my dear lovely lady."

She looked into his eyes and then said, "You're handing us your life's work, why?"

"You have to realize that I have lived a very long and full life and I remember when people would see them simply running and the hope it would give the people, and then 30 years ago they were all but wiped out and then all of this darkness fell upon us and is only now beginning to be lifted. I also have no illusion that I will live much longer either from old age or if something is happening to me, all I ask is that you keep this knowledge safe."

Kurenai was curious about something and had to ask, "What is your name?"

"It is Hanzo, and now you will remember me." The old man said.

XX

Yugito walked into the bedroom she shared with her future husband Washi who was at this time taking a much needed nap after all of their constant work for the brotherhood that required their attention.

She then sat down on the bed and laid next to him watching him as he dreamed undoubtably reliving one of his ancestors memories, she often wondered what it would be like to experience them as well.

It was right at this moment that Akima noticed that everything seemed to focus around her father as the white room reappeared indicating that she was saddened when entering a new memory that her father was reliving in his sleep at that time, "Hey Minato what's going on?"

She then heard her brother talking to her as the white room loaded the memory, "It looks like you get to we relive another one of our ancestors memories like when we saw that memory from Ezio."

Akima then decided to ask her mother if she knew what this memory was going to be about, "Hey Mom do you have any idea what we're about to see?"

"Why spoil the surprise sweetheart."

"Great, but here we go." She said as the white room dissolved into what looked like they open fields that were a luscious green color that blew ever so slightly with the wind.

The border of the Lands of Fire and Earth, 510 A.E. April.

The board of the Lands of Fire Country and Earth Country seemed to be quite peaceful and surreal as the wind blew the tall grass upon the plain without a care in the world, this scene of calm was quickly shattered as there was a sudden appearance of nothing but over 500 Earth ninjas who had taken up position to prevent anyone from taking their hostages away from them.

Sitting among the hostages were the peace delegate of the Land of Earth which also included their Kage of the Hidden Stone Village as well as his son and daughter-in-law who was in her last month of pregnancy and the Land of Fires peace delegation as well which also included a rather annoyed redheaded woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki.

A good distance away stood the slowly assembling members of the hidden leaf Village and several stone ninjas who had come to try to save their people, the Third Hokage Sarutobi himself stood alongside two of his students the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Snake Sage Orochimaru as they attempt to find a way to save the hostages without starting a new ninja war that would be the cause of many tips to come if it was allowed to come to fruition.

Directly behind them stood none other than Minato Namikazu and his surviving student Kakashi Hatake work currently listening in on the conversation hoping to find a way to resolve the situation, and from what they had heard so far it wasn't looking good so far, "Is there any way for us to successfully rescue the hostages without starting a war?"

The Snake Sage then said, "Not from what we've seen, so far they haven't heard any of the hostages but we all know that's going to change shortly."

Jiraiya then asked them, "Did anyone tell Minato that Kushina was assigned to the peace treaty team and that she is currently in the hands of our enemies over there?"

"Jiraiya, your student better not do anything stupid." Orochimaru said.

The Hokage then said, "It may not matter if he does something radical, I fear we may already be in a new war and there is nothing we can do to stop it I'm afraid to say."

The look of dread on Minato's became one of determination, he instantly turned on he's heels and walked over to his bag to pick out some equipment that he was going to need to rescue not only all the hostages but also Kushina as well.

Kakashi saw the look on his face and instantly tried to stop his sensei, doing something incredibly stupid, "Look sensei I know how much you like her and all but this is not a good idea and you could get them killed if you do something right now?"

He turned back to his student and said, "You make it sound like I'm going to get them killed, I'm just going on in enthusiastic walk to clear my head before I do something stupid Kakashi."

All Kakashi could do was slap his own face at the realization of what was going to happen now, "You and your very enthusiastic walks Sensei."

What no one knew was that Minato had recently perfected his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and was just itching for a chance to test it out and knew that he would have no better a chance then now to try it out, he had also placed upon both his wrists his hidden blades knowing they would come in quite handy and was happy that Kushina had taken him with her to meet the great mentor Raven and trained to become one of the few remaining Assassins in this world.

He very quickly summoned one of his best toads to help him close the distance and unleash his plan upon his enemies, he mounted the toad and quickly pulled his hidden hood over his head and prepared himself for the mission and hands and said to his summer, "I know that I'm asking a lot of you but will you help me out in doing this?"

The toad nodded his head and said, "It would be an honor to fight and die with you if that is our fate."

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that, now it's time to show them what I've kept hidden all this time and what happens when they threaten everything I hold dear, let's go."

The Third Hokage was still trying to come up with a plan to rescue the hostages without starting a war but came to the realization he needed more men and that they would not arrive in time to prevent this from happening, all he could do was pray for a miracle and saw right at that moment what look like a blue and red toad with a young Jonin who he instantly recognized went flying past them surprising the gathering troops who were too shocked to believe that someone would be crazy enough to go up against 500 rogue stone ninjas.

The gathered enemy ninjas were shocked that one of the leaf ninjas would be crazy enough to straight out attack them head on like this crazy man with a hood was doing, to all of their astonishment the toad jumped high into the air and through the man up in the air before returning to the summoner realm man then unleashed a scroll and throughout hundreds of strange three-pronged blades that then began to rain down all over the field some even hitting near the hostages including one nearly hitting the leader of this operation who managed to sidestep it just in the nick of time.

As the leader of the group turned his head to look at the strange man who had dared to attack them head-on suddenly disappeared in a yellow like flash reappearing next to a small group of his meds who he then began to cut down like they were nothing in 4 seconds lakh each one with a slit throat and then disappeared in the same fashion reappearing in front of an another group performing the same kind of attack killing them as well, the leader of the group is the try to look into the eyes of this strange warrior only to see a part of his face and a determination that showed it was not over.

Minato looked the renegade leader right in the eyes and could tell that this man was not acting alone and that he needed to call out all the stops if he was to stop this madness once and for all, he then noticed Kushina getting loose of her restraints and preparing to attack as well.

To everyone's surprise he created a small group of about 10 additional shadow clones of himself and all of them quickly engaged the enemies using the Flying Thunder God technique cutting them down like they were practically nothing within moments, it was only at this moment that the leader realized what was about to happen and went to kill the stone Kage and his daughter-in-law first despite the old Earth shadows pleaded that she was an innocent and should be spared.

As the renegade leader and his three men were about to carry out the deed they were shocked to see the redheaded woman free of her restraints killing them with strange weapon's attached to her wrists that they had missed, it was at this very moment that the renegade leader realized he was standing near one of the strange weapons that had littered the ground only to see the yellow flash appear right in front of him and then leashed the same kind of weapon hitting him right in the chest.

The leader had managed to knock Minato off of him but realize that any hope of defending himself was now gone, Minato quickly ripped open the man's combat armor to reveal a cross like a piece of jewelry with a red Ruby in the middle of it and realized instantly who this man was belonged to, "Why did you do all of this? What could the Templars have offered you to willingly start another war and kill many more lives in the process?"

The leader was shocked by this and said, "It was all for power, the man with the mask gave me what I needed to destroy the hidden leaf's one hope of stopping us in the next war then we would have finally been the strongest hidden village and you would either be dead or are nothing more than our slaves in the end."

"You would willingly murder so many innocents for your own selfish needs and you are responsible for starting the last great war and here you are trying to start a new one, did the Templars even give you a hint this could happen and that all your hopes for the future would be torn asunder."

The rebel leader just laughed and then said, "I never would have thought that this could happen to us just remember it's not over."

Minato placed his hand on the man's face and close his eyes and then said, "May you find peace and rest in the next life."

Kushina had already rushed over to help the stone Kage's daughter in law who was now in the throes of labor, the old man then turned to Minato and said, "I thank you for saving us and my family, and I want you to truly know I want peace yellow flash of Konoha."

As soon as this was said the white room reappeared sending Akima right back to the land of water in her father's place as soon as she had seen the bedroom ring material as she saw her father wake up and turned to her mother with a smile upon his face.

It was right at this point that a message appeared saying that she had achieved 100% synchronization with the ancestral memory that she had just experienced through her father's memories, her mother then said to him, "So what did you do this time?"

But before he could answer her they heard a knock at the door and Fu telling them to come quick as something had happened.

XX

Kakashi had decided upon their return to the hotel to go over the information that the old book store owner had given them on the Assassins thanks to master Jiraiya's informant in the land of water, he had decided to give the information to three of the best experts in their various teams who had been sent on this mission.

To study the hand-to-hand combat or Taijutsu styles that the information showed he had chosen his longtime rival and former ANBU member Might Guy and his student Rock Lee, to study the potentials of the Assassins weaponry was none other than Guy's only female student Tenten who was a true weapons expert who could determine the effective capabilities of the weapons used by the assassins.

The last person to receive the gathered information was none other than Shikamaru Nara who was none other than a certified genius and was predominantly in charge of developing attack strategies against their enemies, all of them were quite engrossed on the gathered information trying to develop a plan to deal with these Assassins and successfully retrieve their target.

Shikamaru just had to ask a question, "Why are we doing this in the first place?

Kakashi then decided to give a basic example of why they were doing this in the first place, "if what the old man told us is true then we have a major amount of problems in the future, and as the old saying goes we must know our enemy's."

Shikamaru only muttered, "Troublesome." And perceived to get back to work, working on theories and strategies about their potential either ally or enemy.

Kakashi then given them more than an hour and decided to see if they had any preliminary information to share at the moment, "Does anyone have any employment information and can share, yet?"

The first to speak was none other than Guy, "From what I can tell they are extremely effective in several different forms of Taijutsu that we are extremely unfamiliar with, I'm sorry to say."

"Can you guys give us an example?"

"Well they use a form of free running that does not require the use of chakra at all, it is known as parkour and I hope I have pronounced it correctly. The idea behind it is to use it to climb and maneuver using the environment itself, the problem is I don't have enough of the system to re-create it perfectly."

This surprised everyone in the room that even the mighty Guy was having problems with a particular fighting style, "So you're having a problem re-creating this fighting style."

"No it's not fighting style at all but it can be adapted to assist one if need be, as I said it is predominantly designed to work as a form of transportation. And in this city where they have seals that can suppress the use of chakra altogether makes it quite ineffective way to get around and to escape your enemies or to get the drop on one." Guy said to them with a sense of admiration in his voice.

Kakashi Suddenly realized that this type of free running was indeed quite deadly in the wrong hands, "You said it could be used with other forms of fighting styles?"

"Oh yes it can be very easily adapted to just about any fighting style to assisted it my eternal rival, the problem here is that their primary fighting style is designed to use your opponent's actions against them in an effective counter kill system that evening we would have problems trying to counteract."

Kiba then decided to put his own two cents in, "I doubt very much that they could counter my family's signature attacks."

"As much as I would like to say that your families fighting style with be effective against them is a good chance it would not stop them in the least, they're fighting styles don't use a single bit of chakra at all and they quite possibly have chakra suppression seals that they can use and since they don't use chakra it can give them a huge advantage in combat since we tend to enhance all of our attacks using chakra."

Kiba and his Nin-dog Akamaru were surprised to learn that it was possible to counteract their fighting style with almost no effort at all gave them quite a bit of concern, "How skilled would they have to be to do that?"

Guy Was trying to come to an estimate about how skilled they would have to be and realized with a bit of a shock, "I hate to say it but they may already be a credible threat to us, individually it one of the more skilled students could probably be injure or if they got lucky kill one of us, in about a year's time we may not be able to fight them individually without your team present and even then it could be incredibly dangerous to us."

It was Yamato who then decided to ask a question, "So you're saying that right now is our best chance to get Naruto back before the assassins grow in strength anymore."

"I'm afraid so since they have a another fighting style that is designed predominantly for offenses rather than defensive and they can switch between the two at the drop of a hat, the current recruits I have not yet been trained to properly use this yet but in say six more months we won't be that fortunate and they will be a considerable threat to their enemies. The problem isn't the students but the three master assassins here that we've going to have problems with and I believe that one of them is Naruto which also means that he knows a certain degree of what we're all capable of."

The realization of this hit them all like a ton of bricks, Ino then said out loud for all to hear, "It's been a year and half since we last saw him, I find it very unlikely that it the dead last could predict what any of us would do or that he would even consider hurting us."

Kakashi then decided to shift the focus to Tenten, "Before we can answer that question Ino we need to put together more information on our potential target?"

Tenten then cleared her throat and began to describe what she has learned so far, "well I can tell you one thing for certain, these weapons I want them."

The look of surprise on just about everyone's face was priceless as she then continued, "They use a lot of our weapons but some things that are described here are just too incredible to imagine without seeing firsthand in action, this hidden blade for example could be easily concealed on anyone. The term that's used to describe this weapon's effective nature, "A blade in the crowd" is far more accurate than I would have thought possible."

It was Sakura who then decided to ask the next question, "So it's the most common weapon among them, so it's predominantly used as an assassination weapon?"

"That's its primary use but he can also double as a pretty effective hand-to-hand combat weapon if the need arises, there's so many hairs can take time to develop just what they're capable of, I need more time." Tenten said.

Shikamaru was still compiling all the information he'd gone through but could at least give a preliminary observation, "So do I but I can at least give you a pulmonary evaluation on these Assassins from what I've learned so far, if Naruto is indeed one of them then they can develop strategies to counteract us from succeeding in our mission."

Sai then decided to ask his own question, "So then why would the Assassins come to the Land of Water in the first place?"

It was Kakashi who then came up with a possible answer, "They're here because the bloodline war isn't completely over yet, even in the land of fire we heard rumors that innocent people were still being murdered on a regular basis here. It's quite possible that they came to liberate this country and to rebuild their order; the truth is it's quite possible we're here to stop then from saving this country altogether and our own elders could be directly involved as well as they're the ones who forced the Lady Hokage to send us on this mission in the first place while all except for."

"Danzo." Asuma said.

Kakashi could only nod as he then said, "Exactly, look underneath the underneath, I think both he and the Hokage sent us here to uncover what is really going on. And if what we've learned already is any indication on what to go by, we are running out of time."

Sai listened in on the conversation and realized how right Kakashi really was and how important it had become too complete the mission he had been get by his own mentor, their order had had mourned the loss of their secret ally the assassins for some time now, they had come into existence because of the tyranny of the Templars.

There order had originally been part of the Templars as they had believed that their search for knowledge would benefit mankind only to discover that that knowledge would be suppressed and that they would be killed for wanting to help the world, if it had not been for one assassin who had saved their first true leader Copernicus.

They had been called many things over the centuries, Illuminati was just one of many they had come to be known by, but they commonly preferred the name Free Masons.

It was time for both of the Assassins and the Masons to put in and to the Templars tyranny once and for all.

End of C5

I hope you all like the new direction of the story and I want to hear what you all think, I've been playing all of the main console games and some of the download content on the games. I'm currently doing some research and will start work on the next chapter very soon, Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

C6, Of Knowledge and Action

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Washi and Yugito walked into a very special room of the Main Water Country Den that held the transportation device known as the Gateway, upon entering the room they noticed their Mentor Raven who was currently at this time double checking his seals work as they would be needed to operate the Gateway correctly and to repower the system upon its restart.

Washi walks up to him and then said in a curious type of voice, "It looks exactly like the one back in the Spring Country Den, but I thought you said you had to reactivate it on both sides within a day or we would have to wait a another week to even attempt to reopen it once more Mentor."

Raven could only smile to his young student and then said, "You are forgetting my young apprentice that we are of the Uzumaki Clan, and I heard quite a few times that we were capable of the impossible."

It was at this moment that both Washi and Yugito notice an Eagle the size of a small pit bull standing in the room with armor adorning its chest but still allowing the graceful raptor to soar through the skies when need be, Raven made a simple nod of the head to the small Eagle which it then disappeared in a puff of smoke holding in one of its talons a strange looking scroll that Washi instantly recognized as a storage scroll.

Raven set up and positioned himself a good distance away from the front of the Gateway and folded his arms across his chest and then said, "If everything went as planned all we have to do wait and just give it a moment."

Yugito could not help her curious nature and just had to ask him, "Wait for what Mentor?"

But before he could say anything to her the Gateway came to life in a brilliant flash of light shining bright rays of light into the room illuminating it more than before, right at this moment an exact copy of Raven himself walked out of the Gateway bound to them and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After this occurred the Gateway seemed to shut itself off and then seem to have a kind of life to it as Raven walked around the Gateway and then turned to his two older students and then said to them, "I had one of the Eagle clan send a scroll with a shadow clone sealed inside it to the Spring Den so that the Gateway there could be reactivated from that side as I had already prepared this side beforehand, but we now have a link to the Dan there and its archives as well as the weapons hidden there that will assist us in the coming months."

It was clear to Raven that both of his apprentices were quite impressed by the Gateway and it's capabilities, it was at this moment that he noticed Yugito studying the Gateway's unique design with a great sense of curiosity and decided to ask her what was so interesting about it, "What pray tell on you so fixated on my young apprentice."

"What are those up there indicating Mentor?" She asked of him.

Raven then looked up at the Gateway to see what she was talking about and was surprised by what he saw as well, "It would appear that these two are not the only gateways left, those two indicators that are lit up indicate the gateways that are active or ready to be reactivated."

"You said that the only other Gateway was located in our former village of Whirlpool that's now nothing but ruins, how is possible?" Washi asked Raven with curiosity.

Raven entered what his students have come to call his thinking pose and eventually came to a theory that explains everything, "It is quite possible that the area that the Gateway is house inside is still in one piece, that area in the old village is known as the Soul Sanctuary and was also where we held many of our extremely valuable pieces of equipment, knowledge and lost technology that we have kept hidden from our enemies as well as holding the legendary Animus itself."

Washi then realized that something must have happened long ago to make his Mentor think that this area had been completely destroyed by the fires of war, "You weren't able to reactivate the Gateway, to see if the Soul Sanctuary was still intact were you Mentor?"

Raven nodded to this and then said, "I'm afraid so, after the network went off-line I had to wait and see if anyone had survived the massacre of our home and would contact me. But by that point it was already too late to even attempt to reestablish a link with any of the Gateways."

"How do the gateways work mentor." Yugito asked him.

Raven turned to the Gateway and then began his explanation about the devices capabilities, "The Gateway uses a massive amount of Chakra that it absorbs from the environment around it, and it can then be used to create a one-way trip once a week to another receiving gateway in the network. As you have just seen my shadow clone activated the Gateway and traveled here before dispelling himself in the process that means that at any time we can open the gate from this side to send people or things through within a 30 min. window. After one week the Gateway can then be reopened once more for transport."

"What about the other Gateway that hasn't been activated yet?" Washi asked him.

"As long as the current gateways remain open we have a three-month window to go and find and then activate the last Gateway in this system's network, but before we can even attempt to go to the whirlpool ruins there is an item that must be retrieved here first before we can begin and without it cannot leave on a successful journey without it could take longer than the window we have available now." Raven said to them.

Because of this Yugito had become even more curious about what her mentor was talking about, "What's this item you talking about Mentor?"

"The item in question is a knowledge scroll that is hidden in one of the many hidden tombs of our clan here in the Land of Water, the scroll that we are after in this tomb is in fact the operation and creation manual to the Gateways themselves as well as a map that shows the entrance to the Soul Sanctuary. No matter what we do that scroll must be found and brought back here immediately, until now there has been no immediate rush to retrieve it but that has changed as of now."

Washi had a feeling that this would require his special skills and was another reason that his Mentor had not gone for them right away, "You know where the entrance to the tomb is, but could not retrieve it?"

"Yes, I believe it is time to retrieve it today if possible."

"Well then what are we waiting for, the sooner we get the scroll the faster we can get to the Hidden Whirlpool village." She said was some excitement and then noticed the look upon their faces realizing that this was their ancestral home in here she was talking about it like an exciting tourist.

She came to the realization that what she had said was as bad as if someone had told her that the Hidden Cloud had been destroyed and now it was a tourist attraction to be seen by everyone, "I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry, but we do have to hurry I take it?"

He looked into her eyes and then said, "There is nothing to be sorry about Yugito, because now there may be a chance for the Hidden Whirlpool to rise once more. We will have to charter a ship to take us to the Land of Waves, the village ruins will lie on the other side of the island near the whirlpools that once gave our country its name."

"We need to get the scroll right now then, because I have a feeling that if we need it all of a sudden that are enemies will also be looking for something else entirely and could come across it." Washi said as he began to walk out of the room only to come face-to-face with one of the recruits who was keeping an eye on things at the shipping docks and it was clear from the look on his face that he had something to report.

"Mentors, I bring grave news."

XX

Hanzo also known as the old man to many in the neighborhood was just getting everything ready for the night so he could go to bed and sleep soundly knowing that he had given the Leaf Ninjas a fighting chance against the Templars and had given his life's work to someone who would appreciate it and use it for good, he then looked out one of his many windows to see that the sun had finally set bringing the cool darkness of night and the contentment it would normally bring to a land at peace.

On fortunately for him his contentment would not come this night as he heard a sound at the front door and turned to investigate only to see five men standing before his front door with a clear look of evil intent and malice about them, but the old man knew there was still one more as he felt the presence of one more and turned around only to see one of the most evil men he had ever laid his eyes on in his long life and instantly knew who this was, "I'm sorry but my shop is closed and I am preparing for bed, so if you would be so content to see your selves to the door?"

The man he had turned to see was none other than Bane who was also known as The Civilian to many in the Land of Water, he had been reading one of Hanzo's many books and then turned his head to look the old man in the eyes, "This won't take long old man I just want to know some thing's, for example what were the foreign ninjas doing here?"

Hanzo had decided to play dumb figuring that this would allow him to go to bed without any problems and to dispel any suspicion towards the Leaf Ninjas as well, "Are you talking about those people who came to buy some of my books, I must be getting older than I thought I didn't even notice they were foreigners… Excuse me what you doing in my shop?"

Bane was not amused by Hanzo's decision to try to play the old sick man card and decided to let him know it, "I know you know who I am old man, so don't fuck with me. Now tell me the real reason they came here or you will regret it!"

Hanzo stood to his full height and then looked the bounty Hunter right in the eyes and then said, "We are all destined for God young man."

Bane only gave the old man a cruel smile and then said with a sense of cynicism in his voice, "Spoken like someone who has enjoyed a long and fruitful life, but I bet that there's someone you care about."

"My family is all gone to God's hands; you have nothing to threaten me with, Templar."

Bane was surprised to see that he knew so much about them, "So you know a bit about me and my religion do you old man?"

Hanzo however only wanted to give them a piece of his mind knowing there was no escape at this point, "Yes I know of your kind, I know that you claim to serve order but all you bring is chaos, do you know why?"

Bane had to admit that he was a little bit curious about this and nodded his head to the question in which that Hanzo decided to give his answer, "It is because religion is flawed, but only because man is flawed, all men including this one."

Hanzo pointed to himself and then pointed his finger directly at Bane, "As well as the man standing before me now, I have seen more order and peace as well as freedom and chaos than what your people try to bring to the world. Because of that very reason I know you will fail and that the Assassins will ultimately win over you, it's only a matter of time."

Bane was not amused in the slightest and could tell that there would be a confrontation between his men and this old man, and he knew it was about to start.

XX

Washi, Yugito and Raven walked into the main training areas of the Central Den and were surprised to see not only the current students of the new Land of Water Assassin Brotherhood but also Mei and Cat were sitting down as well, the students who were also posing as workers at the shipping docks stood forward of them and bowed to their Mentors and then began their reports, "Mentors, as per your orders we have been keeping an eye on the coming goings of the people at the shipping docks and today observed two groups of people arriving here in the capital, one of the groups that arrived was in the military section of the docks wearing black traveling cloaks with red clouds upon them, we know there were more than four of them who have arrived here and were clearly being escorted by the Red Guard to meet with the Daimyo at a later time."

The three Jinchuriki were now concerned for not only their own safety but their friends and their fellow Assassins, it was clear to them that the Akatsuki had come to try to take them for whatever dark purpose the organization had in mind for them.

But things were about to get a lot more complicated as the students continued their report, "Despite them another group of at least 16 other shinobi that we believe came from the Land of Fire have also arrived in already met with the Daimyo."

This caught the attention of Raven almost immediately realizing that their enemies had set some kind of plan in motion to disable their progress in the Land of Water, Washi then decided to ask some questions about the foreigners from the Land of Fire, "Can you describe these people to me?"

They both nodded and began their detail description of the Leaf ninjas, "We could easily tell that there were five high-level Jonin's in the group, one of them was clearly a female with long black hair and the reddest eyes I have ever seen in my life. The next one was clearly a man with a strange green spandex type outfit and I swear one of the younger members of the party looked almost exactly like him. There was another one who seemed to be smoking a lot and had an unusual symbol on a piece of cloth at his waist and a man with brown hair and some type of armor on his face that I could not recognize in the slightest. The last member was a man with hair that seemed to stick up in the air and was silver or gray with a mask upon and his headband covering one of his eyes."

Washi was shocked to no end that Konoha would send their best teams just to retrieve him and then started to come the realization that there was more going on, "I know four of those Jonin's personally and cannot fathom why they would be sent on this kind of mission, were missing a great deal of the puzzle here."

Raven then went into a thinking posture and decided to come up with one unique theory that seem to fit the situation at the moment, "I believe both parties have been sent to capture you three no matter the cost, and it is clear that our enemies the Templars have a hand in this as well."

Fu had become quite surprised that their enemy would be up to something like this in the first place as it made almost no sense to her, "Why would they send two groups to capture us anyways?"

Washi after listening to this for a moment had come to a conclusion but needed more information to make it real but decided to let everyone know about it anyways, "Because they didn't, I believe the Akatsuki was sent here to capture you two and me if they could. However the Leaf ninjas are here for me, after all why would a large group of highly trained and formidable foreign ninjas be doing in the capital city of a foreign land unless it was to combat a very specific threat, like me."

Yugito quickly realized where he was going with this, "Which means the threat of the Templars in the Land of Fire is only growing and they knew exactly what is happening here, but who could be in a position of power that would be able to influence events like this?"

"My guess would be the two Elders on the Civilian Council; they were the ones after all responsible for my removal from the ninja program in the first place, that may be the only reason that Tsunade allowed the mission to go ahead and first place and for her to gain evidence against the Templars and finally expose them." Washi said to them.

Fu was still quite curious as to how this plan would unfold, "It just seems a little too far-fetched if you ask me, wouldn't it just been easier to send the Akatsuki after us instead of this insane plan they've come up with."

It was Raven who then answered, "It may have been but there is a reason for this action, and part of it is control over Washi and everything he represents as well as what he can do in the future."

It was at this moment that everyone noticed a strange look had suddenly come on both of Raven and Washi's face that caught their attention as something clearly had the two Uzumaki's undivided attention at this time, the two of them turned to each other and Washi immediately said, "You can sense it to?"

Raven then nodded his head, "Yes something has happened, our Eagle Sense has become sensitive enough to know that something has happened in the city and you must go and investigated at once, I will remain here in the Den."

Washi immediately nodded and made his way to one of the Dens many exits; hot on his heels were none other than Fu, Yugito and Cat who were curious as to what was happening and what it meant for all of them.

XX

The Konoha ninjas were still trying to come to grips with what they had learned and what it could possibly mean to them all when Ino looks out one of the many hotel windows only to see the glow of fire off in the distance that the bookstore they had just been to was located in, "Wasn't that the area where the bookstore you were talking about was located?"

This caught both of Kakashi and Kurenai's attention at once as they heads snapped around and stared upon the scene before them and came to the dark realization that though old man's cryptic talk may have just come true.

Kakashi immediately went into a command like state and begin giving orders like the hardened soldier his time in battle had made him, "Kurenai, Sai, Neji your with me we're going to investigate this right now, the rest of you remain here and keep your eyes open."

As soon as this was said the four of them were out the door and on the way to the ground level with a single destination in mind and whatever awaited them upon their arrival.

XX

The fire burned with an intensity that was content on destroying everything in its path, as the small bookstore burned two men were carrying a third badly injured man walked out of the store and were quickly followed by a fourth who was none other than the deadly Bounty Hunter and Templar agent Bane who looked as if he had just fought a small war and pulled a small letter opener from his left shoulder and threw it to the ground such force that it was nearly buried from it.

Bane was forced to also remove from his face his favorite pair battle of goggles with their famous red tint and looked at them as he crushed them in his hand through them to the ground with a scallop on his face realizing the older man had been a professional ninja and even at his old age was a significant threat to be certain, his already bad mood was only made significantly worse as he heard the injured man's pleas for help, "Oh God, I think I'm dying here. Somebody help me please."

Bane had finally had enough of this, especially after his battle with the old man, "All right then."

As he said this he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger shooting the injured Bounty Hunter right between the eyes and scaring the other two men considerably in the process as they stared at him with wide eyes and pure terror upon their faces, "What?"

The two men quickly turned away in fear as Bane quickly pulled out a scroll and then unsealed three rather unusual looking machines, each man took one of them and got on them and they quickly came to life quickly as they sped off into the distance.

On top of a nearby building was none other than Momo of the Thieves Guild of Water Country and second in command to the leader of the guild itself, it was right at this moment that Cat and the Assassins had arrived and were surprised by the scene taking place under them.

Momo quickly turned to face them and bowed to her leader and then said, "My Master there has been incident with old man Hanzo, one of our people was in the area and saw that bastard Bane and some of his henchmen enter the bookstore, by the time I arrived I saw two men exiting with a third injured man and then saw Bane himself a emerge looking less than presentable. I would say that the old man decided to go down fighting and did a real number on them because I was told there were five of these men that went in with Bane only two walked out of their own power and the third was killed by Bane himself. I saw that evil man Eyes and they were blood red with strange black things moving in them, it scared me to my core."

Washi instantly recognized the description of the Sharingan that was only found in the Uchiha Clan, it made him wonder just how many members of the Uchiha Clan were in fact still alive and how much of a threat did they pose?

Fu was currently keeping her eyes opened as the people below began to crowd around and several others began trying to fight the fire that was currently consuming the bookstore, the woman watched as Washi got down on one knee and took a closer look at the scene before them as he activated his Eagle Sense and began to watch the scene unfold before him and was surprised to see in a sense what look like motorcycles.

Yugito realized he had just watched the entire scene thanks to his bloodlines ability and then began to look out upon the crowd only to see four of the Konoha ninjas come running on to the scene with genuine looks of surprise on their faces he recognized all but one of them and instantly grew concerned as he noticed that one of them was none other than Neji Hyuga who had clearly activated his Byakugan and began to observe his surroundings.

Washi immediately recognize that they needed to leave right away and also caught the same look on Yugito's face as well as the two of them turned to Cat and Momo and then said, "We need to go right now."

"What? Why?" Cat asked him.

He turned to her and then said, "Four of the Konoha ninjas have come to see what is going on and one of them has probably already detected us, we need to get moving right now."

XX

Neji was keeping all of his senses open knowing that something like this would catch the attention of their possible target and he was not disappointed as he saw five people standing atop one of the buildings overlooking the scene below them, he then said, "They're directly behind us on top of the building but it appears that they are about to make a run for what should we do?"

Kakashi and Kurenai realized that this may be one of their best opportunities to capture Naruto without hopefully running into too many problems from the Assassins, Kakashi then decided on his course of action, "We go now we can't pass up this kind of an opportunity."

They all nodded and began to make their way out of the crowd only to see Neji take off like a bat out of hell as it was clear that their prey had spotted them and was in full retreat, the four leaf ninjas managed to make their way up to the roofs only to see that the five people were clearly masters at this kind of running system and were easily outrunning them until they started to run into patrolling guards on those who proceeded to try to stop them by force only to see that the Assassins were well prepared for this and were killing the guards on the run and never truly stopping but it was enough to at least slow them down for the leaf ninjas to begin to gain some ground on them.

It was at this point that Neji had begun to see that they were talking to each other and it was only thanks to his clan training that he could even understand what they were saying, the lead Assassin who he believed to be Naruto told the two thieves to break off and make a run for it and that they would meet up later as they were the prime targets of the ninjas that were pursuing them at this time.

They both nodded and took off in two different directions while Neji remained fixated upon his prime target as he read what they were saying more and more and filed it away for later in case they lost their prey, it was at this point that Naruto turned on them and fired a small door like object that impacted Neji's neck dad on and he immediately began to feel the effects taking hold and could not stop the hold of sleep from taking him into the realm of sleep.

The three Assassins continued on their way knowing they had to take this opportunity to escape as soon as possible if they wanted to remain free; Washi had replaced the deadly poison with a knock out toxin that only put someone asleep for a while instead of killing them with his poison dart gun.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Sai instantly ran over to Neji as he hit the ground hard and to the surprise of the three began to snore rather loudly for all to hear forcing them to have a sweat drop occurred, Kurenai then looked up trying to catch sight of their pray only to discover that they had disappeared into the night and let out a sigh of frustration and then said, "Oh great, they got away and the only person who could track them is taking a little break now this is just great."

Kakashi immediately began to carry Neji in what was known as a fireman's carry and motioned for them to follow him off the roof as their position has undoubtedly been compromised and said to them, "That's not what concerns me right now, we need to get out of here and then?"

Kurenai became curious and asked as they ran back to their hotel room, "And then, what?"

"And then we need to figure out how they found out we were there so fast, I think the answer is in that old man's journals and that's one of the reasons they're so important. And as we've just seen important enough for someone to kill for."

XX

The Assassins had just walked back into the Den and were glad to see that Cat and Momo had successfully made it back without being followed; Raven could then tell that there was a big problem and waited for Washi to tell them, "We're going to have to be extra careful for now on."

One of the many recruits decided to ask the most obvious of the questions, "Who or what has caused this Mentor?"

Yugito then responded, "The Konoha Ninjas were there and were scouting the area, one of them has the bloodline limit known as the Byakugan which allowed them to spot us sooner than we expected. If it hadn't been for Washi's Eagle Sense we would have been captured without ever knowing that they were there in the first place."

Raven then realized that their presence here would create more problems and knew that only Washi could give them the knowledge they need at this point in time and how to avoid them at all, "Washi, we are all present here, I believe it would be a good time to know our enemies."

Washi nodded his head to his mentor and then proceeded to create six shadow clones that then used the transforming jutsu to make them appear like some of the people he decided to explain about the most, the first one he pointed to was a man with spiky silver hair and a headband covering one eye with a mask covering his face, "This is my old sensei Kakashi, he's known as the copycat ninja and has copied more than 1000 Jutsu's that are now at his disposal he also possesses underneath that headband and implanted Sharingan that allows him to not only copy enemy movements and their signature jutsu's as well as to predict what they will do in battle which makes it one of the most dangerous bloodlines around."

Washi then continued to explain, "His Genin team consisted of myself and the last loyal Uchiha who was also by chance responsible in part for my removal from the ninja program in the Leaf Village. The only one I recognized from his current team is the young pink haired woman whose name is Sakura. From what I remember about her she had excellent chakra control which made her perfect for medical Nin-jutsu and she had a natural talent for Genjutsu as well."

The recruits were surprised to say the least as he moved to the next one which was also a man with a short beard and a unique symbol at his waist, "This man is Asuma Sarutobi, son of the third Hokage and former Guardian to the Daimyo of the Land of Fire himself. From what I know about him he is a master in hand-to-hand combat as well as the use of wind chakra much like myself. His former Genin team consists of a young man named Shikamaru who despite being quite lazy is a formidable person in combat which I have seen myself, his intelligence is as much of an weapon as his shadow which he has full control over is. The next one is a young blonde woman named Ino who has the ability to transfer her consciousness to another living being and take control of them as well as to observe the memories of any living and possible deceased individual giving them incredible amounts of knowledge in the process as well as the ability to possible he destroying mines how far she is in these abilities I do not know. The next member of this team is Choji who possesses the ability to manipulate his body into just about any size including what would be like fighting a huge giant, these three can cover each other's weaknesses and enhance their strength at the same time in combat which makes them a deadly combination and one of our biggest concerns."

The recruits were a little bit so prized by this bit of information and realized why they would have to be even more careful than normal now, Washi then motioned for two of the clones to step forward and then continued to give his report, "This woman is Kurenai, she is considered the ice Queen of Konoha and is a master in the use of Genjutsu, while the first two teams were mostly developed into combat units, hers is more suited for search and rescue or search and destroy. The first member I wish to speak about is name is Kiba and his Nin-dog partner Akamaru, they come from a clan that specializes in both combat and hunting for either allies or enemies since they have many of the same qualities of their companions. He would represent the most heavy combat threat on the team and since he's never alone it would make trying to deal with him little harder and for all of you he can track you by your sent and possibly track you back to any of our hideouts or the dance so you need to be extra careful around this particular team and I'm not even done with the team yet. The next young man is Shino who uses bugs in his jutsu's both to combat enemy threats as well as to track them down. The last member of this team is a close friend of mine whose name is Hinata Hyuga who might just joining us and is a member of the Hyuga clan. I will explain a little more about them in a bit but right now I think it's time to explain about the last team that I know personally."

The recruits watched as the last two clones walked forward and stood before everyone even Cat and Momo watched and listened with intent upon his every word.

"This is Might Guy who is considered Konoha's predominant hand-to-hand combat expert and master in just about every known form of Taijutsu and trains much the same way as we do. His team consists of a young man named Rock Lee looks almost like a younger clone of the man and is a master in Taijutsu as well and is someone I would not take lightly if I were you, the next member is a young woman named Tenten who is a weapons expert and takes her career as a kunoichi very seriously and from what I have seen when I was in the village she will be just as well trained as her two male counterparts. The last member of this team is named Neji Hyuga and is Hinata's cousin, with him and her on these teams we will have a much harder time trying to move about the city as before along with Kurenai's team will make it harder for us to move about the city without being seen as the Byakugan the Hyuga clan bloodline can see through solid objects and up to about a mile away as well and can assist them in several other things as well including their combat style which if they get the right kind of hit in they can killed a person instantly. It's one of the reasons they are generally put in to tracking teams in the first place or heavy combat squads, and from what I have seen of Neji he has recently achieved the rank of Jonin which will make him a significant threat to us but we must proceed with caution as there are two members that I know nothing about."

The recruits all turned to Raven awaiting his decision on what they should do next, "We will continue with the operation as planned, we have put too much into this and cannot risk failure but I believe it would be a wise decision to ask for assistance from both the Mist Resistance and the Thieves Guild since I believe that the Leaf Ninja will undoubtedly be on the lookout for us tomorrow. There is an excellent chance they are here without even knowing it to expose the Templars in their own village as it is quite unusual since such a large number of foreigners into the capital city of a foreign nation even one like here would not be taken like in the long run or even assisted just retrieve one person, and by now there's a good chance they have begun to see if things are not as black-and-white as they have been led to believe. We will keep an eye on them and do our best to avoid them for the time being as we have many things to do, Mei after tomorrow we need to get into contact with Capt. Jack Web as we need to go our old homeland as something very important has come up and could assist us in the fight against the water Templars."

Both Mei and Cat not as they realized that something very important was going to happen in the not too distant future, Mei then motioned for Cat and Momo to follow her out she then said, "We'll be waiting early in the morning for you guys make a move just be ready."

The Assassins nodded to them and then began to discuss their targets and what was required of them in the morning.

XX

Neji was just now beginning to wake up and looked around the room to see that almost everyone was concerned about him including his cousin; he then began to set up and was still quite unstable but managed to right himself with little trouble and looked around the room and all the gathered faces and finally spoke to them, "How long was I out?"

Guy was the first to give him his answers, "About two hours, my youthful student."

He was shocked to hear that he had been out that long but realize that Naruto could have killed him but did not which proved that there was something else going on and that as he feared they were being used by the Daimyo of this nation, he then heard Kurenai ask a very important question that was on most of their minds, "How the hell did he know we were there?"

Neji then gave his own unique insight on what he had seen and experienced, "I don't know how he did it but he saw us out of all those people in that crowd and I swear one of them said something about something called Eagle Sense?"

Ino was curious about what he had just said, "What do you mean said, how do you know what they said?"

Hinata then answered her former Academy classmate, "Actually Ino, we are trained to read lips with the use of the Byakugan. And this Eagle Sense sounds just like it works similar to our own."

Asuma was surprised to hear this and was then even more surprised by what his lazy student then said next, "Well we know that Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki clan right?"

They all nodded to him as he then said, "Well that explains what's in both my own families archives and this very, very old journal by some weird old guy by the name of the Warren Vidic."

Kakashi and the others were surprised to get there was some kind of connection to what Neji had heard and what was in these archives, he then asked, "What do you mean in both that book and your families archives?"

Shikamaru Placed the book forward and placed it on a large table for all to see and flipped to a very specific page and began to read aloud despite the fact that only one or two of them could read just a few words on the book's pages, "Journal entry, Project Animus: lead scientist of project, Vidic Warren. Assistant researcher, Stillman Lucy. Date , March 5, 2012. Today a new subject we have codenamed subject 16 has been successfully integrated into the Animus and we have observed the target ancestor named, Ezio Auditore. During study and recording of subject and his ancestor we then noted that a rather unique type of sense was discovered which the ancestor remarked as Eagle vision which seemed to allow the subject in question to possess better than normal eyesight and the unique ability to detect friend from foe and unique things in the environment that would be normally hidden from all. We have currently sent a sample of subject sixteenths DNA off for analysis hoping to discover in ancestral link to this genetic ability we have begun to classify as bloodlines."

Ino was the first to let her thoughts be known what they had just learned, "Are you turning us that this book is over 500 years old and that the beginning of bloodlines began even before the Great even Event occurred and your family has been researching it all this time and what language is this?"

Shikamaru just looked into her eyes and then said, "Actually Ino, my family has been looking for something like this for a very long time and the language here is English, as in the trade language we are all custom to speaking. But very few people are accustomed to writing and reading it. My family is and we have translated hundreds of books into several languages here in the elemental nations, in fact Lady Tsunade use some of our books to save Choji here after the debacle that became known as the Sasuke retrieval mission. In part of the archive is a set of books that talks about the Uzumaki's clan's unique ability to detect friend from foe and find things that not even the Byakugan could find. My father told me to read all of those journals as they might help us in finding Naruto."

Yamato could tell that there was even more and just had to ask, "The journals have something else to say don't they?"

Shikamaru could only nod and then continued with the next Journal entry he had marked, "April 4, 2012. We have begun to notice that subject 16 is experiencing what we refer to as the bleeding effect and have noticed that a rather than usual event has taken place in that subject 16 has inherited the bloodline ability known as Eagle Vision. We are currently conducting a special experiment to see if this ability can be passed on to others who have no ancestral history of ever possessing this unique bloodline and will report in future journal entries our findings."

Shikamaru then turned to another entry in the Journal and began to read aloud once more, "April 27, 2012. The secondary bleeding effect experiment has revealed that although certain traits and memories can be successfully passed on to other people who do not possess a direct ancestral link we have discovered that the unique bloodline known as Eagle vision does not appear to possess the same type of ability to be passed down like knowledge and experiences can be to other people. But on a side note the DNA tests revealed that a rather unique strand of DNA exists in both subject 16 and a future subject we are currently tracking which will be codenamed subject 17 seem to possess, we have also noticed that the unique DNA strand appears to become more dominant the more the Animus is used. Our board has decided to create a secondary animus project to train potential defense operatives for the company."

He then turns to all of them and said, "They discovered that this Eagle Vision was in fact a very rare and old bloodline and that only say one in every 20 people even possess and that during that time line may be one person in a century would activate until this machine the Animus came around strengthening the DNA in the process. And with what we know about the assassins this is the perfect kind of blood line limit for them. I only wish that I had more information on it to share with you all, but I can tell you this much getting the drop on him is going to be very difficult to say the least."

Neji had a feeling that very soon he would become the center of attention once more and his suspicions were proven correctly when Shikamaru turned to him with a lazy kind of look that said it's your turn and leave me alone.

Everyone in the room noticed the lazy ninjas gaze fall upon the stoic Hyuga's direction then decided to finish his have given report, "While it was difficult to discern what they were saying at the time, but they were discussing some kind of battle action that would occur tomorrow near or at the shipping docks and they were pretty persistent about it which means something is going to take place tomorrow and we need to be ready for it."

Kakashi immediately turned to the assembled ninja and began to issue orders knowing that tomorrow would be quite important to them all, "All of you get a good night's sleep and rest up as much as possible, in the morning will set up teams to track the assassins and to keep an eye on things that will be unfolding tomorrow."

XX

Sado walked down one of the many holes that made up the corridors of his palace only to see a rather stupid bounty Hunter standing directly in his way and that of his fellow Templar and what some would call a close friend, Bane who was currently being attended to by one of the many nurses who lived in the palace looked up only to see the rather dumb bounty hunter be thrown out of daimyo's way as he walked into the room to observe the scene directly before him.

Bane could only smile at his friend's actions and then said, "You could've just ordered him to move you know."

Sado just smiled and then said in his dark and creepy way, "Where would the fun in that be, although I have to admit that I am exceedingly curious as to why you decided to start a small war with for this old man?"

"The Leaf Ninjas went to see him almost immediately upon their arrival, not only that but he knew about us Templars and pretty much stated that the assassins would kill us all pretty soon. What I wasn't counting on was for this old fossil to be a Kage level ninja running a damn bookstore."

"We both know that the Leaf Ninjas will begin their search for the Nine tailed Fox host soon, and if they do join our enemies just eliminate them like any other threat my friend. It's that simple." Sado said.

XX

The morning air was cold and calm as the dock workers went about their morning keeping one eye open knowing that any mistake could end their jobs if not their lives because of the evil that still had a strong grip on this country and its people, many of them still faring for their lives as they went about their day-to-day.

(Playing in the background as they walk up, especially Raven is back in the saddle by Aerosmith.)

Right at this moment Raven and several of the more advanced recruits in the art of combat were walking up to begin their part of the battle to come, right at this moment one of the many security guards who decided to make other people's lives a living hell turned to face a small group people and instantly recognize them as assassins.

Before he could raise the alarm the oldest member of the group in one fluid and fast motion pulled back his arm and shot it forward punching the guard square in the face sending him back into the nearby wall hard actually knocking him unconscious with one hit, the other guards realizing they were under attack immediately went on the offensive believing that they were superior to anyone as that was the common bit of arrogance that seemed to guide all types of Templars and was the easiest thing for the assassins to exploit when in combat.

The recruits were making their mentor quite proud as they made short work of the security guards only to be surprised by the presence of several Red Guard members who had undoubtably been assigned to protect this particular shipping dock and the secrets that it contains no matter the cost, Raven however very quickly despite his age and artificial leg made short work of them in less than a minute as the last body fell to the ground surprising even his most skilled recruits at what a fully trained assassin was truly capable of.

To even his surprise only one more Red Guard member remained appeared to be even more trained of the group and was clear that he was the unit superior officer, the Guard member pulled out a strange looking staff and rushed into battle against Raven giving the old man a true work out for a change.

This would have continued had Raven not grabbed the man staff and given him a mighty toss using his own weight against him to throw the guardsmen right through a nearby wall surprising the people on the other side, before the guardsmen could even write himself he saw the flash of light off of ravens hidden blade as it entered his chest right through the soft part of the armor killing the man with in seconds.

The dockworkers quickly ran out as the recruits came up to their mentor and bowed and gave the signal that the bombs had been set and the timer was running as they spoke, he then made a quick motion and said for all to hear, "The docs are going to blow everyone out of here right now if you value your lives."

Within a minute of everyone clearing the docs the first explosion went off destroying a large warehouse which then set off a chain reaction of explosions distributing the rest of the military area along with all of the weapons that the Red Guard would undoubtedly use to oppress this country once again, the description of this facility would prevent any immediate oppression of the people and was one step closer to liberation of this country.

Raven then looked off into the distance to see that the first of the three towers would be falling quite soon and motioned for his recruits to follow him to assist the other members of the brotherhood who were undoubtedly already engaged in heavy action and it was time to join them.

XX

Sado and Bane watch as the dock area that supported his military arm was utterly destroyed and the first tower that prevented the mercenaries and their leader from interfering in his affairs, he knew that if two more towers were destroyed the control he barely had now would be in serious danger and would force him to take immediate action if he wanted to remain in control of this country and quickly turned to one of his many generals and began to work orders, "Send out three battle battalions at once."

The soldier quickly asked for further orders, "Any special instructions my Lord?"

"They are to protect those two towers at the cost of their lives even and to do as much damage to the assassins and any members of the resistance as much as possible, and I expect results."

Soldier bowed to his leader and quickly ran off to meet up with his men to relay the orders and to begin the defense of the towers as soon as possible, Bane walked forward and looked out upon the city realizing that it would look much different than before and that there strength would be affected no matter what this day, "it's a multi-front attack, if they succeed in taking down his last two towers are enemies are going to multiply rather quickly."

"That may be old friend but it's only one battle in this war, and we can recover from it this time." Sado said to him with a look of determination up on it and hope.

XX

Yugito and her squad of recruits had just succeeded in destroying the first tower and were currently working their way into the second tower's defensive ring so they could plant there bombs and see this tower fall in upon itself ending its threat to the people of the Land of Water once and for all.

Yugito Had quickly begun to try to make a hole so her forces could get through but found that their enemies were doing everything in their power to prevent the assassins from completing their own task it was at this moment that she also felt they were no longer alone in this battle and that the advantage had shifted greatly in the favor of their enemies, after killing one of the tower guards she turned around only to see a full blown battle battalion marching down the street intend on taking them out once and for all.

"Oh, shit. Everyone brace yourself we're about to be in for the fight of our lives." She screamed out for all of the recruits to hear as they did everything in their power to prepare as they followed their young mentor right into heart of battle only to be surprised by the appearance of resistance members who worked directly with Mei to ensure that the tower would fall.

One of the resistance members quickly ran up to Yugito with a look of dread upon his face as he then said, "Lady Assassin, this is only the advanced force they're still two more battalions on their way here. We have to get this tower down now!"

Yugito quickly put down another guard and then a soldier that attempts to hit the resistance member before her, the man quickly also engaged several others ending their wicked lives as fast as he could only to see her come up to him and say, "We were working on a hole through their lines a little earlier we need that opening once more or we won't stand a chance at all, coordinate with my recruits and see if you can make a hole for us."

The young resistance member nodded to her and what about coordinating a plan of attack, right at this moment almost as if someone had said a prayer and is been answered by the Almighty several clones of Washi came flying down upon their enemies creating a distraction that the assassin recruits and the resistance members took clear advantage of forcing their way through the assembled tower guards and without wasting a moment began to set their charges and then ran like hell as if the devil was upon their heels.

As soon as the recruits and resistance members cleared the courtyard the tower exploded in a brilliant show and display of claims sending several pieces of the tower flying directly into the Battalion cutting your numbers down even further, however the clones that had once given them an edge were now all but gone and although the Battalion had taken massive casualties the next two would be arriving in mere moments.

The two battle battalions formed up with what remained of the first one and prepared to finish off not only a large group of resistance fighters but also a sizable chunk of the Assassin Brotherhood in one fatal strike, as the lead Battalion officer prepared to give his combat orders he quickly ordered his men to talk but it was too late as a storm of arrows rain down upon parts of the Battalion who seemed unharmed by the affective but ancient weapons and was about to laugh until he noticed the sound of a fusion running down and quickly ducked as a large explosion rocked his men killing many of them in the process.

It was at this moment to the surprise of many that men wearing unusual types of armor reminiscent of ancient Japanese samurai armor walked through the dust cloud that was still settling thanks to falling tower, in the front was a large man wearing or need in heavily reinforced armor that walked up to Yugito extending his hand to not only her but the nearby resistance member who had taken shelter upon the ground from the massive explosion that killed so many of these evil men.

They both took his hand as he helped him to their feet and then said, "I would like to thank you for finally making a hole big enough for us to punch through, and allow me to say I am honored to fight by an assassin sighed once more and we have much to discuss."

End of C6

I would like to hear what you all think about this latest chapter and how I've decided to begin to show more of the water Templars actions such as Bane and Sado, I would also like to hear what you all think about seeing Raven in action finally and just let you know I intend to do much more for C7 including something that I had originally planned for this chapter but have decided to give it much more attention in the next chapter.

I also have been studying more things about the two new assassins Creed games both three and liberation for the PSV and intend to integrate many of those things into the story as well, I also would like to hear what you think about what the leaf ninjas should do in the next chapter as I intend to make them a more active role in the story and I'm also repairing for Washi's return to the land of waves which is also his old homeland of Whirlpool and would like to hear what you all think is going to happen when he returns along with Raven both to reactivate the dormant gateway as well as to salvage the village if possible please tell me what you think and please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

C7, To Know

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Washi watch the scene below him with great intensity as his clones went to work on killing the assembled soldiers who were meant to continue the oppression of the Land of Water, he noticed that his first wave of clones had been utterly destroyed but the primary objective of the mission had been completed in the destruction of the tower which had sent several pieces flying into the waiting enemy soldiers killing many of them only to see that there were still quite a few to continue the current battle and at least two more fully equipped and fresh battle battalions to continue the engagement.

But before Washi could create any more Shadow Clones to assist his allies he noticed a storm of arrows flying out of the dust from the demolished building impacting many of the front row of the battle group and then exploding in a brilliant show of flames and distraction.

Washi Watch as a large group of warriors that looked a lot like samurais walked out of the debris cloud and engage the enemy one of them clearly the leader calmly walked up to Yugito and introduced himself, the two of them talk for just under a minute and then proceeded to engage the enemy forces with such vigor and forced to make their way to the final tower of today's operation as he himself moved on to accomplish his own objective.

Upon reaching a rather unique looking building that resembles an old Gothic church Washi quickly activated his eagle sends them began to scan the area to find the entrance to the crypt, eventually he discovered the entrance and quickly made his way to enter his clans crypt and retrieve the scroll before it was too late.

XX

The Konoha ninjas were currently doing all they could to stay upon the roofs of the buildings knowing full well that a full-scale war seem to be going on below them at this time, it had taken some time but eventually they had spotted Naruto creating several clones that assisted in the assault of one of the towers and then continued on his way with a clear objective upon his face.

Kakashi, Neji and Guy we're now doing everything in their power to get to their target before he disappeared once more using Neji's bloodline to keep track of him only they caught a glimpse of surprise as he then said, "He just opened some kind of secret doorway into the Crypt of the Don of Souls church, he's just open it we have to hurry or were going to lose him."

The three Leaf ninjas moved as fast as they could and finally made it to the roof of the church only to see the doorway closed on them, Kakashi and Neji walked up to the door and began to examine it closely noting that there was a strange looking skull upon it which Neji then put his hands in the two eyesockets pulling them off as he'd seen Naruto do the same with them re-opened the door upon a dark corridor before them and could definitely hear noises down the corridor and realize that they would need to rely on stealth to complete their mission.

XX

Washi had just jumped down a hole in the floor and landed in part of the Don of Souls that looked as if it had been placed to house several water monks it as their final resting place, he then began to walk down the corridor until he came across an area that had many coffins littered among each of the lids was the symbol of the Brotherhood and the Uzumaki clan upon them and what caught his attention was the presence of several dozen bounty hunters who appeared to be defiling the graves of clan.

The lead bounty Hunter of the group walked up to some of his men and overheard their conversation, "It's hard to believe this section was hidden from the rest of the church."

"I know what you mean man, even with that little thing it says something about some curse promising death of anybody disturbs these tombs. But at least nobody's trying to kill us." The other man said as the leader decided to make his presence known to them.

"You two will be dead if you don't get back to work right this moment." Upon hearing this Washi came up with an idea and how to deal with the bounty hunters and began to scan the room hope you find the chamber entrance where the scroll was located and thanks to his Eagle Sense he was able to succeed in locating it now he only had to deal with the intruders.

It was right at this moment that Akima saw a message stating a new mission named: Respect for the Dead, Full Synchronization: scan the room with Eagle Sense and poison all targets in the room without touching the ground.

Akima Quickly accepted the mission and watched as her father began his mission in the room as he said to himself, "It would appear they have no respect for my dead Clan's dignity, but that little bit about a curse gives me a wondrous idea how to get them out of here permanently."

He quickly switched from his hidden blade and hook blade to the poison dart gun and began to making his way onto the rafters above them to get into position so he could fire his darts without any problems but also so he could still make it to the sealed chamber through free running with no problems, he then activated Eagle Sense and began to quickly identify all those who had already defiled the tomb and began his work by lining up his first shot at one of the bounty hunters and let the poison dart fly hitting the man in the back of the neck and quickly moved on to the next Bounty Hunter and the next as fast as he could.

At the same time the three Konoha Ninjas were observing the scene before them with both a sense of shock and admiration as they watched him work to clear the room of the bounty hunters who were defiling this crypt and they could not blame him for such actions as these men clearly had no respect for the deceased before them, very quickly they both had to put their hands over Guy's mouth to keep him quiet before he could say anything as his voice was not known to have a low decibel point.

He was surprised by the action but then noticed them both looking at him with a clear message that said, 'not right now.' They then noticed that the poison had begun to take effect on many of them and also began to overhear the bounty hunters coming more concerned that the curse was real, however the lead bounty hunter in charge had finally had enough and marched over to an unopened coffin and threw open the lead and began to defile the remains within with a look of pure enjoyment and triumph upon his face not realizing that Washi had already loaded a brand-new poison cartridge this time it's a much faster acting poison and let a poison dart fly hitting the man right in the jugular and watched as the poison began to take effect immediately.

The three Konoha ninjas watched as the man began to not only cough up blood but was also joking on it and began to convulsive as he fell on his knees and then fell on his back as his life faded before his eyes, by this point the other Bounty Hunters began to panic and run out of the tomb fearing for their lives as they had already watched many of their colleagues and superior parish before their eyes, Washi

As soon as the last Bounty Hunter fled the tomb Kakashi watched as Naruto unsheathed one of the swords upon his back and channeled his chakra into the blade and then let his attack fly from his blade sending a wave of wind infused chakra, all three of the Konoha Ninjas watched as the wave of chakra impacted the entrance that had been made into the tomb utterly destroying the entrance upon impact and ceiling it off once more from the outside world.

The three then turned their attention back to their primary target as he made his way to what looked like a small balcony and realized he had found something, Kakashi was the first to notice those special seals that were etched into the very walls and warned his comrades as fast and quietly as he could.

Neji and his sensei Guy quickly walked over as they watched Kakashi examine the seal and then turned to them and say, "it's specifically designed to prevent us from using our chakra to walk on the walls using the tree climbing exercise technique, and judging by the way it is designed for someone to use the free running art that Guy was talking about earlier."

Kakashi then noticed that the only way to get to where Naruto was at this time was to use free running upon the beams to reach the balcony required if and allowed him to come to a conclusion that there was something special about this crypt, "we need to get over there as fast and as quietly as possible without being detected by him otherwise he'll make a run for it we can't allow that to happen this time, now let's move out."

As he finishes saying this they all made their way onto the nearest support beam and making their way to their target while attempting to use the support pillars as cover to prevent from being seen by their target, eventually Neji stopped them as they then began to observe Naruto's actions as he observed the wall before him and then pushed a part of it in releasing a chamber door was then fell forward into the tomb revealing a hidden chamber that he could not see inside of even with the use of his Byakugan.

"As I believe there may be seals inside of that chamber as I cannot see its interior even with the use of my Byakugan." Neji said with a bit of admiration in his voice at just how powerful their targets clan seal work was.

Washi walked into the chamber with a clear and precise purpose as he began to observe the chamber in all its details and noticed several things including the sarcophagus before him that read the names of two very important people of the assassin brotherhood who are also his ancestors the names upon it were Desmond and Rebecca Miles, he could only smile as he then said to the coffin, "rest in peace ancestors."

He then began to look around the room until he came upon the scroll and next to it was an object he had only recently began to experience in his dreams as he relived his ancestor Connor's memories, it was the rope dart.

This one had clearly been there for a long time and has begun to show its age but both it and a scroll set upon a pedestal and came to a realization that it had been placed here in safekeeping waiting for another Assassin to find it in the future, he quickly pocketed both the weapon and the scroll that lay next to it and then walked over to his primary objective noting that it was well intact and quickly lifted off the pedestal only to hear a click from an iron gate indicating that have been unlocked and walked over to it to begin his trip back to the outside world as he opened the gate and quickly followed the path for before him using his Eagle Sense to guide them along its dark path as he exited the crypt and said a silent prayer that his clan's secret resting place when not be disturbed any further by the unworthy.

Full Synchronization 100%

Scanned the room with Eagle vision and poison only the selected targets without touching the ground, successful.

The Konoha you just had finally made it to the outcropping and began their way into the inner tomb and were quite impressed with what they saw before them as they walked around the room taking in all that was there, eventually Neji noticed the gate in the room that seemed to lead down a dark out and walked up to it upon his inspection he discovered that it was open and could just barely make out sounds of someone walking down the corridor.

He quickly turned to his fellow Jonin and said, "I believe he went on this quarter we have to hurry if we want to catch up with him."

The two of them nodded quickly and followed him down the corridor once the door had opened not knowing where it would take them but knowing that they were fighting in hot pursuit of their primary target.

XX

People walked through the square still being quite concerned with the earlier battle that had taken place in noting that many more people were present than before, in the middle of the street small sewer grate opened which Washi finally managed to crawl out of taking a look around to make sure none of his pursuers were present and notice that some of his allies were one of them may signal that he was alerting the resident to his presence.

Washi steadied the scroll on his back and walked directly towards the mass of people preparing to blend only to hear sounds of someone opening the sewer grade and immediately knew that his pursuers had followed him right into the tomb and were now standing behind him, "Oh come on man, give me a break."

He turned around to see the faces of his former comrades when he was still a Leaf ninja, "Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the Hokage and the Council of Konoha you are hereby ordered to return with us immediately to the Hidden Leaf."

He turned around to face them with a sense of confidence as he stared them down, he then noticed that more of the Konoha shinobi were arriving by the minute and realized that he was indeed outnumbered.

He recognized two people who he could trust and might let him escape but realize that the majority of them seem to have their own objectives in this matter especially one of them was staring him down intently as he realized there was something about this young man in question, he realized that he had been quiet too long and then spoke knowing that he had to find a way to escape as soon as possible, "If Tsunade was the only one to issue the recall order I would return in a heartbeat, but the fact that the Council and the elders have also issued the order immediately tells me to not return for my own protection as well as my friends. You're all being manipulated by the Templars and you don't even know it."

Kakashi and the other Jonin were truly surprised by what they had just heard him say, "You don't get it do you, the Elders are just using you to do their dirty work for them."

"That's not true; you're being controlled by these assassins Naruto." Kakashi said to him in a pleading like voice.

He smiled at them and made a light chuckling sound as he then said, "You have no idea what's really going on do you?"

Kaskashi realized that something was indeed wrong but without proof he could do nothing and simply set out to complete his mission that had been given to him by both the Hokage and the Council, he turned to the others and then said, "I will engage him, interfere only if necessary I have to do this."

With this said he instantly shot out in a dead run right at his former student with the intent to take him down so he could be retrieved back to his homeland only to see his student quickly put the hood back over his head and went into a defensive position quickly realizing that this was a situation where he had to disable and not kill us the two began to engage in combat.

Washi dodged every single punch and kick and even managed to land a few of his own which surprised his former Sensei as they continue to engage one another, Tenten, Hinata and Sai watched the fight unfold with bated breath as it was clear the two were equally matched in their hand-to-hand skills.

The three of them watched the battle unfold as it was clear that the other Jonin would soon begin to intervene on behalf of their comrades to subdue their target, what happened next truly surprised all of them as Jiraiya and several assassins appeared stopping them in their tracks as the Sannin then said, "All of you stand down now by order of the Hokage."

Kakashi was not convinced that this was the legendary Toad Sannin and spymaster of the Hidden Leaf and began to try to dispel any Genjutsu that might have been in effect only to discover that he really was standing before them, he quickly turned to Washi and then said out loud so all of the Konoha ninjas could hear him, "It looks like you and Raven have been doing quite a job Washi."

Washi walked by a stunned Kakashi and then said to his second sensei, "You have no idea you old pervert, but I do have a question why didn't she tell them what the real mission was about?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and then motioned for Sai to come forward bowed to him and then said, "Reporting as ordered Lord Jiraiya."

Washi gave the young man a once over and then said, "Who does he work for you old pervert?"

Jiraiya just knew that he would not get any respect from his students, it seemed to be a common thing among his students to somewhat disrespectful of his choice of other profession, "Oh man why do you guys continue to not show me any respect, anyways he is a member of Danzo's Root program and believe it or not knows quite a bit about the assassin's order and has been doing his best to keep your order secret as well as to help Tsunade gather enough evidence to put him into the Templars once and for all in the Land of Fire."

This truly surprised all of the Konoha shinobi were truly surprised by what they were hearing, to their surprise Washi began to look around the area and then motioned for them to follow him, "We have to move all of us right now this area is still not secure."

Jiraiya and Sai both nodded to him and quickly followed him down a dark corridor with the assassin escort, the remaining Leaf ninjas quickly followed them realizing that something very important was about to be told to them.

Kakashi honestly did not know what was going on anymore and it was clear that none of the other Jonin were sure of what was going on either, Jiraiya gave them all at once over and then turn to Sai, "I take it you did not tell them anything about your mission did you?"

He nodded his head in a negative and then spoke, "Lord Danzo's and Lady Tsunade's orders were to be sure that I made contact with the assassin's order and make sure that no one was secretly a Templar agent, I was able to confirm that no one here is an agent of the Templars however I was unable to make contact with the Brotherhood before your arrival."

Everyone was shocked by what they had just heard; Kakashi was looking at all three of them and then asked the question that seemed to be on all of their minds, "Can Someone Just Tell Me What the Hell Is Really Going on?"

Jiraiya decided to give them a quick sample of what was really going on, "I assume that all of you have met the old man who ran the bookstore didn't you as I instructed you to do upon your arrival?"

They all nodded their heads as Kurenai then said, "He gave us a lot of his personal research and then said it was safer in our hands."

"They killed him didn't they?"

"Yes, all of us saw it including Naruto." She said.

"Actually Kurenai my original given name is Washi, it was the one known as the civilian who did the deed but I still do know who was in the shop." He said out loud.

Jiraiya felt a bit of pain at losing one of his old friends but knew that the world would go on as it always did, "He was a good friend, but now I have to ask all of you a question. Did you not find Washi's removal from the shinobi program seemed a bit odd especially to those of you who know what's after him?"

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy instantly remembered their encounter with the two members of the Akatsuki organization who had managed to somehow infiltrate the Hidden Leaf without being detected which also left a lot of unanswered questions, but for these three it also meant that someone knew just how vulnerable they all would be as well as their target at this moment in time.

Everyone had become curious by this point about what the old pervert was talking about; he saw looks upon all other faces and then continued, "What most of you may not know is that the two Elders approached me to be the new Hokage even before the old man was in the ground."

Asuma was now very curious about this and had to ask, "They offered you the position of the Hokage first, why you seem so disturbed by that?"

"Because it was just one of many things that their hands have been in, offering me the position of the Fire Shadow would be devastating to the village's security and information gathering capabilities. You have to understand at that moment in time there was no other spymaster to take up my spy network which would leave the village blind to any future threats including the one that was coming in the village looking for Washi the day we were set to leave, it's a little too convenient if you ask me."

Guy was the first to voice his his opinion upon what they were all thinking at that moment, "You're saying that the elders are in fact?"

"Templars, yes I am. There's also rumors that they were the only two people to know the location of Kushina's delivery room she was giving birth to Washi here, is also that night that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village that very night." Jiraiya said to all of them as he looked at their shocked responses realizing that there was far more going on than they knew.

Sai then spoke, "Danzo was also investigating them at this point in time thanks to what occurred during the invasion trying to discover how Orochimaru's forces were able to gain the Intel that they had in the first place but was never able to definitively that they were involved in it but certain signs are pointing directly at them and several members of the Civilian Council."

Sakura then came to a realization, "The same people who set up your removal for the program are the same people who are also suspects in the leaking of information during the invasion."

Washi pulled down his hood and gave his old teammate a huge smile as he then said, "Exactly, the Akatsuki organization already a known part of the Templars, in fact there is a couple of them here already in the Land of Water. They brought you all here in force to do one thing take me back that way when the Akatsuki decides to attack the village they have a bargaining chip, that's why they removed me from the program so I could not get any stronger and I'd be under the control of the Civilian and Elder Councils. But on the other hand if you were to all fail or be killed they would already have a chance here to capture me and the other two Jinchuriki. So the way they see it it's a win-win."

Kakashi was the first to realize just how serious everything really was and then said, "So we are all here to basically find the evidence to destroy these Templars once and for all."

Washi then decided to tell them another fact, "if you can't one of two things is going to happen, one, they will execute whatever backup plan they have any could mean the death of everyone we care about and turning the Land of Fire into a hellhole much like some of the lands you had to fight in, like both the Land of Spring and here in the Land of Water. The only other option to prevent that is for the assassins to take them out, but the chances of that happening are slim and none as we have to fight like hell just to save this land and to rebuild the brotherhood."

Sai then spoke giving them all a clear idea of what it all meant, "Since you do not operate in the confines of the law you are free to do things they cannot, like remove potential threats."

"That is correct, but even then we have to make sure it's done for the right reasons." Washi said as Raven and much to his surprise Jack Webb decided to walk up to them at this moment in time.

Rgave a big smile to the old assassin as he walked up to them, Raven then said, "Mei was able to contact Jack here a bit early and he's well aware of the situation."

"Then we better get going, we will be seeing you all later." Washi said as he began to walk away only to hear the voice of two people who knew him better than what most would think.

"Sir we request permission to go with Washi on his mission." Tenten and Hinata said at the same time.

End of C7

I intend to keep checking this chapter for any mistakes and I also want to hear what you all think, also please check out my new Assassin's Creed story called The Creeds Rebirth which was an idea I came up with please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

C8, Homecoming

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The two girls stood by watching the tender moment between their old friend and his fiancée, it was clear to them that they were deeply in love and that they would miss each other greatly until they were reunited after this mission.

The two of them finished kissing and then separated going on their separate ways until they were reunited, Washi walked up to his old friends and noticed that Kakashi was standing directly behind him with a concerned look about his mask and eye.

"Don't worry Sensei I plan to take good care of them, and when I do get back you and I are going have a little talk about what's been going on in the Hidden Leaf." Washi said.

Kakashi nodded and then said, "Of that we do, I have so much to tell you about your past."

"Have you forgotten about my bloodline called the Animus, it allows me to relive my ancestors memories including my parents but you can tell me things that I would have to wait to see. Just remember to keep them all safe." Washi said to his former sensei and then walked away with his new companions knowing full well that something had happened in the Land of Waves to justify the rapid return of the good Capt.

Tenten and Hinata walked directly behind the two warriors as they made their way to the docs and began to overhear their conversation about what was happening in the world outside of the Land of Water, "As my Mentor would say it is a pleasure to see you again Jack but I have to ask what prompted your rapid return as we only just sent out a request for your aid to head to the Land of Waves?"

Jack continued walking at his leisurely pace but also kept his weapons at the ready just in case of an attack since the both of them would be a tempting target for the Templars who were at this moment running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

Because of the combined attack that had freed yet a another section of the capital city from their tyrannical rule, the skilled and deadly privateer or pirate depending upon who you ask simply responded, "I'm afraid to say that Aizen has been stepping up his efforts to not only hunt us down and kill us but also in helping someone do something around the island of Whirlpool which is now known as the Land of Waves, for the last five months we have not been able to get any intelligence from the island at all."

"I find that most disturbing as I helped set that island free in the first place and if they're helping someone to control things there something else is going on altogether, we need a really fast ship to get there I hope you got one handy."

"Just wait till you see my pride and joy Washi." Jack said to him as they came into view of the harbor.

Once they walked up to the boat that would take them to Jack's ship they then noticed Raven standing there as well, "I hope you were not waiting long mentor."

Raven turned his head to them and then said, "Not at all Washi, it gave me time to think about what we need to do once we arrive however I believe the good Capt. Is about to inform us that things are not as they appear."

"I don't know all the details master Assassin, but all I do know is that it's really bad." He then motioned for them to follow him into the boat as they took off into the bay.

About a minute out they came upon a huge battle type ship that had been heavily modified, once on board they saw Mai walking up to them, "We're all set dad, the Wreckers said that they get the engines going even better now than it was about a week ago."

"The refits helped a good deal didn't they, what about the improvements to the weapon system?"

"Better than we thought, we should be able to take on anything they can throw at us. The only ship we need to be worried about I believe would be Aizen's." She said to him.

He knew what she was talking about as he had seen the ship before and knew that their only chance would be for all seven of the mariner lords to take that ship on at the same time, "hopefully if we do run into that ship won't be alone, given the fact that the other seven Mariner Lords will be arriving at the Land of Waves within a week."

With this said he then walked into the bridge and then said, "Helmsman lay in a course for the Land of Waves."

"Yes sir." The bridge then came to life with everyone moving about their jobs, Washi then noticed a plaque on the wall that stated when the ship was made and by who what surprised him the most was to see that the ship had been made after the great events have occurred in 2012.

Raven noticed this as well and then said, "This is just one of many ships that survived the great event or were created afterwards and that are still in one piece even today, there's even a small island not too far from whirlpool that hides our own fleet."

Washi was surprised to hear this; he had a feeling that there was a bit of history he still did not know about that occurred after the great event.

XX

Tenten looked at the weapon that Washi had handed her with a bit of curiosity and excitement, right at this moment Raven decided to give a basic overview of what the weapon was and did, "The weapon you hold in your hands is known as a rope dart, it was created by our ancestor Shao Jun."

She then looked the weapon over and was truly impressed by its simplicity and design, the dart part of the weapon itself was still intact but the rope had long since become useless because of age.

She then turned to one of the sailors who currently was standing at the door waiting to assist them if they needed it and said, "Do you guys have any spare rope I could use?"

The sailor nodded and walked away, Raven then put a scroll on the table near the old weapon and unrolled it revealing the basic blueprints of a standard rope dart.

Tenten studied the scrolls description of the weapon but realized that she could not read any of the attacks as it was in the old trade language of English at only a few people in their group could even understand a bit of the language like Shikamaru.

Raven and Washi notice her look of concern and then said in, "You don't understand English do you?"

She nodded her head that she did not know it, they both nodded to her as Raven then handed her a second scroll and said, "This scroll translate the sections that you need to read."

She studied both of the scrolls and came to the realization that she could make brand-new rope darts with very little time and also could repair the rope dart that she currently held in her hands, the only thing she needed was the workshop and the resources to do it.

"If I have the resources or a workshop that I could use I could make at least 20 more of them right now within a couple of hours."

Mai who had been standing in the doorway listening to their conversation then decided to make her presence known and said, "Well you're in luck as we do have a workshop on board and plenty supplies for you to use please follow me."

Within a minute they were all standing in one of the many workshops watching Tenten work her magic upon the metals, within the hour she had already three brand-new rope darts as well as the old one repaired and ready for use.

Washi using the memories of his ancestor Connor studied and tested the darts, he turned to one of his longtime friends and then said, "Nice work Tenten, all we need is a few more made and I know that you want couple of them for yourself."

She nodded her head in a positive manner and began to finish the work on the remaining darts, he then walked over to Mai who was currently standing in the doorway and asked of her, "How long until we arrive at the coast of Waves?"

"By tomorrow morning, Raven said that there's a Pacific Place in the coast we can safely anchor as well as for you two to find whatever it is you're looking for?"

He gave her a smile and then returned to his two childhood friends as Tenten continued to work her magic.

XX

Tenten and Hinata still found it hard to believe that Naruto or Washi as they had discovered that this was his original first name that had been hidden from not only him but them as well could be so calm at this point in time and were still trying to wrap their heads around the whole Assassin and Templar thing that had taken over not only his life but was beginning to find its way into theirs as well.

While the two young women had heard the horror stories that were supposed to of occurred in the Land of Water thanks to the Bloodline Wars, they still found it hard to believe that a single group could be responsible for causing so much death and destruction.

And yet they both began to realize that many things that had been happening not only in the Land of Water but also back in the Land of Fire were beginning to make a lot of sense, it was also this form of revelation to them that also sent a shiver of fear up their spines knowing that the things that had already happened made a lot of sense to them now and that there was more to be revealed with time.

Washi At this time had only just entered the mess hall and pick up some food from the chefs and was looking for a place to sit and eat his meal in peace when he noticed the look upon his childhood friends faces and realize that they were still coming to grips with what was happening, without a moment's hesitation he walked over to their table and sit down and looked them over.

The two women then looked him right in the eyes trying to find the words to ask their question of him only for him to put his hand up to stop them as he finished eating one of the biscuits that had been given to him, "I can tell that you have a lot of questions to ask me, and from the look upon your faces you're still trying to come to grips with what's going on and why it would be dangerous for me to go back to Konoha."

The two of them were shocked by how easily he had figured out what was faxing them, Tenten was still curious why it was such a danger for him to go back to their home village as well as why he felt that there were Templars holding positions of such high-powered in their village and want it meant for all of them.

"I still don't understand why you are afraid of the Elders?"

"Let's just say that they've had a hand in just about all of my suffering in one form or another, and in fact not just mine but quite a few peoples as well."

Tenten Was surprised by both the question and answer at the same time and decided to ask for a bit more clarity, "What do you mean others?"

"Well for one I mean the Uchiha Clan, did either of you know that directly after the Nine Tail's attack that they were basically corralled into what became known as the Uchiha district."

He observed the looks of shock upon their faces realizing that this was not a commonly known fact.

However he had been around the Third Hokage for a good part of his life and knew certain things about the village that few others were even aware of.

"What most people are not aware of unless you are a member of the older generation is that there are only two clan's in the Hidden Leaf that are even capable of controlling the strongest of the Biju. The Uchiha and The Senju." He said to them.

Tenten was truly surprised to hear this as she was one of the few people know about his burden, "Tsunade's clan?"

He nodded his head a yes and then said, "To be more precise Tenten it was her grandfather they could do this thanks to his bloodline, but as we all know she was not present in the village upon that day."

"But the Uchiha clan was." Hinata said realizing where he was going with this.

"That's right and they did everything within their power to try to help me out as much as possible, however many of their efforts were stopped by the two Elders and the Civilian Council."

Hinata came to the frightening realization of what she had just been told and by what she had seen and overheard her own father talking about that both the Council and the Elders had made no secret of the amount of power they wield it and that they did not enjoy people challenging their power in the least.

"What you just said makes a very frightening kind of sense; my father often spoke of having to have fought the Council and the Elders

Just to keep our own clan safe and sound. As they have been trying to find a way to remove my father from his position as clan head that would give an unimaginable amount of power to our clan elders who would not hesitate to do things to not only are clan but others as well."

Washi gave her a smile and then said, "And the village Elders would gain a powerful ally in doing so, plus do not forget that they and the Council were directly responsible for me being removed from the Shinobi program in the first place."

Tenten was beginning to see all the pieces fitting together but still could not see the whole picture and decided to ask some more questions of him, "But what advantage do they receive from removing you from the program and what could they possibly hope to gain with what they did to the Uchiha clan?"

"You two do know about the Akatsuki?" They both nodded to him.

"What you may not know is that the organization is planning within a few months to begin hunting down all of the Jinchuriki for whatever they are planning to do to us, if I had stayed in the village because of what elders had done I would be weak and unable to defend myself against this extremely dangerous enemy who are as strong as the Kage's themselves in or capable of causing unimaginable amounts of damage to any village they wish to attack."

"But the Elders could make a deal to hand you over to them and prevent the destruction of the village, but that would mean that they would have to know what was coming and they are supposed to have so much information when it comes to the military aspect of the village." Hinata said of realizing the ramifications of what the Elders were planning.

Tenten now understood why he did not wish to return as it was the elders and the Council who had pushed for this mission in the first place, but she was still curious as to the Uchiha aspect.

"But how does the Uchiha clan fit into all of this?"

"Because they were planning to take out the Civilian and the Elders, remember they were the primary police force of the village and were tasked with dealing with any kind of internal threats." He said to them.

Again on both of their young faces was the look of Revelation, "Whatever they had on the Council and the Elders would have been enough to rip away their power, and if that was the case they would have to act."

Washi nodded his head and then explained, "That's right they had to act I mean think about it how would Itachi have managed to single handedly killed off his entire clan which just so happened to be made up of high level Jonin and ANBU?"

"And they left Sasuke alive so they could mold him into anything they wanted?"

He nodded his head and pointed his finger at them and then said, "That's right, but what they were not counting on was him going rogue."

Hinata could only think of one response to all of this, "It's all starting to make a creepy kind of sense, it also explains why certain missions have been denied in the past."

"Exactly but it only gets worse over time, as their power grows so too will their ambitions." Washi said to them.

Washi then finished his meal and motion for the girls to follow him out of the mess hall as they continue to talk as Tenten then asked him, "So what's the difference between you and the Templars?"

They then walked out onto the deck of the ship as he then turned to them and responded, "From a certain point of view we both seek peace."

"A, certain point of view?" Hinata asked him with a sense of curiosity.

"Yes, we each seek peace in our own way for the Templars it is through order and control."

They were both a little confused by what he said, he then responded to their unspoken question, "Seeking order and control isn't a bad thing in its self but the way they go about it is."

"For one little we do know they always seem to have people fighting them." Tenten said.

"Well they always stole people's freedom that was how they instituted their control and order… Do as we say, even if your life is shit."

"And the Assassins?" Hinata asked.

"We seek both freedom and peace, like good and evil or a perfect sphere one cannot exist without the other. When freedom is taken from someone peace can no longer live, that's what the Templars take from people their freedom so they can have their control."

They were shocked and surprised by the wisdom in his words, he then continued by saying, "Freedom and peace can exist even in a place like one of the hidden villages, even in a place like Konoha that is a dictatorship there can still be freedom."

They had a look of surprise upon their faces as he then continued, "You have to remember the village is supposed to be ruled by the Hokage, not by the Civilian Council. And the only Council supposed to help the Hokage is the Shinobi Council and maybe the Elders, civilians are only supposed to handle civilian matters have supposed have any power in the affairs of Shinobi."

Tenten was still trying to figure this one out, "How does the Civilian Council play a part in all this?"

"You have to remember they came to power after the Nine Tale's attack on the village, they were the ones who passed for the restrictions on the Uchiha clan and have even been bleeding the Clan's dry of their funds as well as the manipulation of other things. The Civilians are only supposed to tend to the civilian affairs have no say in the military aspect."

Hinata then put in her own two cents, "Because of what they've done to the village is not running as smoothly as it should be and certain military operations are not as secure as they need to be, I mean look at the invasion that occurred at the Chunin Exams all those years ago."

"Your right, I always found it so strange that they able to pull that off without any problems especially when the third increased the security." Tenten said in self-discovery.

Washi then said, "And if no one stands in their way the last couple of wars will look like a schoolyard brawl in comparison, it's one of the reasons we Assassins fight."

To his surprise Tenten then asked with Hinata agreeing, "Is it possible to learn the ways of the assassins?"

Washi looked them in the eyes and said, "It is, but it's a choice you will have to make. Can you live with it once you start down this path, because there is no going back?"

XX

Washi had woken from his rest a little earlier and had begun his journey to the ship's bridge just as the rays of the sun were just beginning to rise over the ocean's surface, as he entered the bridge he noticed his mentor Raven as well as the girls standing near the navigation center as Jack and the crew worked frantically to navigate the warship into its safe port that was hidden away.

Washi look out one of the many windows of the bridge and was in awe of the many Whirlpools that gave his mother's homeland its namesake, he then heard Raven speak with a strong will that only a sailor could have and realize that he had many more questions for his mentor when this was through, "Hard to starboard right now and reduce speed for the turn."

"Aye, aye Sir." The helmsman said as the ship began its turn into the narrow channel that would lead them to the ruins of the Whirlpool Village.

After several nailbiting turns that were bordered by aggressive looking whirlpools that once gave the village and Island its name once upon a time they made their way into a large lake deep enough for heavy ships to anchor and saw what appeared to be a somewhat intact dock for ships directly ahead of them, Jack wasted no time and ordered the ship to dock as quickly as possible and began barking orders to his men to prepare for their trip ashore.

Within 10 min. the two Uzumaki's were overlooking what had once been their ancestral home, to their astonishment several of the buildings appeared almost 80% intact despite the massive damage done to the area.

Tenten and Hinata watch their longtime friend observed what was left of his ancestral homeland with both a sense of despair and horror but also a feeling of determination to not allow something like this to ever happen to anyone ever again.

Raven could not help but let the tears fall as he observed the destruction upon his homeland, he did not allow the sense of loss to control him as he realized that there was still a chance to salvage their homeland and motioned for the group behind him to follow him as they made their way deeper into the runes and came upon what had once been the central tower of the village where the leaders would make decisions.

Upon reaching the tower they could see that it had been the scene of a great battle that had once been taken place there but also that a good amount of it was still intact, Raven walked up to a wall that had the emblem of the Assassins up on it and touched it activating the hidden single array that then opens the secret passage next to it and motioned for Washi to come forward.

Washi Immediately activate his Eagle sense and walked into the passage, before he could go into deep he saw his two friends about to enter and motioned for them to stop, "No, you rely too heavily on Chakra. This is something only an assassin can do as there are undoubtedly sales in here designed to stop the use of Chakra."

They both understood where he was coming from as they watched him enter the tunnel, it didn't take him long at all to free run his way through the tunnel system and eventually came upon the entrance to the sanctuary.

Upon entering the Soul Sanctuary Washi was shocked to see what could be only describe as the ghosts of his ancestors one of them was clearly William Miles the father of Desmond and the other was a beautiful young woman who was clearly with child that he recognized as Rebecca.

The ghostly image of Rebecca looked around the room with a sense of joy upon her face and then turned to the older man and said, "It's absolutely perfect and will be able to put so many things in here and how is the Animus room coming along?"

He looked around the room and then said, "The Animus room should be along shortly however still take a couple of more years before this place is truly ready to house everything we need but at least with my son's sacrifice gave us all have a fighting chance including my grandson or granddaughter?"

After hearing him say that she looked down at her swollen gut that held her unborn child and gently caressed it, "We just started to fall in love to get to know each other when we eventually open the vault, I really wish I had stopped him from touching that damn orb."

As soon as she said this the two ghostly images seem to disappear and he was once again alone realizing that he had just experienced a effect of his bloodline that was known to occur at times depending upon the place he was at, he eventually made his way up to the main entrance and opened the sanctuary allowing his companions to enter the sanctuary.

Jack his daughter the Wreckers and his two childhood friends were astonished by the room they now stood in, Raven was smiling at them and then said, "It is an impresses site is not?"

The three Wreckers instantly began to examine the entire structure and were overwhelmed with its beauty and strength, "You Assassins sure know how to build things, from what we can see right here this place is stronger than it looks."

Both Washi and Raven just smiled at everyone as they admired their ancestors handiwork, just than one of the crew members came running in with a concerned look upon his face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the young crewmember as he stops directly in front of Jack who then said, "Catch your breath boy, what's going on?"

"Sir we've discovered that there appear to be camps of people here in the ruins of the village, it almost looks like the kind of refugee camps we had back in the Land of Water."

Jack was surprised to hear this bit of information but then realized that the young man was not done, "It also appears Sir that there are hostels here attacking them right now."

Before Jack could even get an order he saw Washi fly past him and and up the stairs leaving the sanctuary without a moment's notice, both Tenten and Hinata were after him without a moment's hesitation.

By the time they reached the surface they were shocked to see him already flying through the trees are silently which was something they could not do even with their amazing abilities, they had to run upon the ground trying to remain as hidden as they could and watched him move as if he somehow knew where the people were who were hiding within his homeland.

They then began to hear the shouts of men trying to plead for mercy for them and their families only to hear the laughter of cruel individuals, they eventually made it to a hiding place and watched as an old men who must've been the bridge builder was trying to shield his daughter and grandson from harm and receive a punch to the face.

The leader of the group looked at him with a sense of both triumphant and arrogance as he then said, "You know old man your precious bridge is ours now and soon we'll find out who was responsible for my bosses loss of his brother who had every right to do with you people as he saw it."

The old drunk bridge builder looked up to him and then said, "We may not have the strength to fight you but it's only a matter of time before someone comes looking for you, until then you'll never have a moment's rest on this island."

He then pulled out a small knife and walked behind one of the small children no older than 10 years of age and with a sickening smile upon his face plunge the blade directly into the young man's body, the below would not kill him right away but it would cause tremendous amounts of pain until he his death from bleeding out.

This is all Washi had to see as he was still trying to find a position to attack from and instantly have had enough without a moment's notice to he pulled one of his rope darts out and quickly let the blade fly hitting one of the murderers in the back, before anyone could clearly figure out what happened he was chirped up into the sky hanging by a rope that was suspended on a branch it was then they heard a sound hitting the ground and turned to see a strange warrior in black who quickly moved like lightning slitting the throats of the four men nearest him but there were still at least three more men who quickly engaged him only to be cut down without a moment's hesitation.

The leader quickly grabbed one of the hostages and held the blade of his knife to her throat with a clear look of insanity upon his face, he thought that the strange warrior before him would not engaging that all risking the hostage.

How wrong he was as Washi lifted up one of his arms that held his hidden gun and pulled back the hammer, with the aid of his bloodline he quickly pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly.

Akima watched as the bullet left the gun in slow motion and came right in front of her face as she perceived it in the Animus and saw the emblem of the Assassin Brotherhood as well as their family crest embedded in the bullet's surface, after she got a good look at the bullet it then quickly sped up again this time hitting the monster who paraded in human skin directly in his forehead.

His eyes quickly rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp hitting the ground scaring the hostage in the process he then quickly ran over to the young boy and try to do his best to stop the bleeding, by this point both Hinata and Tenten rushed onto the scene to see if they could help the young boy.

Hinata began to scan the young boy with her medical Nin-Jutsu but was saddened to find out that the blade had also been poisoned and that there was nothing she could do to save him, the boy looked up to see the face of the man who try to save them and smiled knowing exactly who it was before any of the others did.

Washi gave the young boy a smile and then said, "Be strong young one, God shall wipe away all the tears from your eyes and there shall be no more death. Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain… For the former world has passed away."

Eventually the young boy passed, Washi closed the boy's eyes as he let his tears fall from his eyes and looked over to both Hinata and Tenten who also let their tears flow.

It was right at this moment that he heard the sounds of one of the men he had cut down trying to escape and realized the cut had not been deep enough to end his wicked life, Washi stood to his full height and calmly walked over to the man who was now laughing at them as if there was nothing they could do to stop them.

Before the man could even get out of the area a foot landed squarely on his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks, he then felt a strong pain in his chest and looked over to see Washi stabbing him in the chest it was at this moment that he realized that they were in serious danger from someone who would not hesitate to kill them.

"You know what the difference between us is Templar?"

The man was even more afraid now knowing that this person knew what he was, "The difference is we live by a Creed, we do not harm the innocent as you do… May you find peace and forgive in the next world."

Eventually the man breathed his last and passed away, Capt. Jack Webb removed his foot from the dead man and walked over to try to help as many people as he could.

The old bridge builder then looked at the assassin knowing full well who they were, this particular assassins who had fallen down revealing spiky blond hair and when the man turned around he was shocked to, "Naruto!"

End of C8

I like to hear what you all think about how the story is going; I also recently just finished Assassin's Creed 3 and realize there's not much about the story I have to change as I haven't even gotten to certain aspects of that yet it also leaves a good amount of things open I won't spoil the ending of the game so you should pick it up and try it out yourself.

I'm also playing the one on the Vita and so far I like it as well I'm hoping to integrate things from both games into this story as they will directly back to the past I also managed to bring Akima back as well.

As for Hinata she won't be a love interest to him but more as a sister to him which will be expanded upon in future chapters, also I'm not against giving him more than one love interest in the story that he can end up with since it's a completely different role from our own, remember this takes place 500 years after the 2012 event that I've referenced a couple of times please tell me what you think please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

C9, The Templars Greatest Cover-up

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Washi looked over the encampment from the tent where the old drunk Tazuna and his family were currently staying at; he was truly surprised to see so many of the citizens of Wave taking shelter in the ruins of the Whirlpool village.

He turned around and walked back into the heart of the tent where Tazuna was currently sitting on one of the sleeping cots drinking some of his liquor and looked up at the young man who had once saved his village from destruction so many years ago, he was now even more shocked to see that the young man before him was in fact both an Uzumaki and an Assassin.

"I never would've thought that you were one of the Uzumaki's or an Assassin when I first saw you all those years ago, but seeing you now I realize that you maybe this world's only hope if you can bring back the brotherhood that is?"

Washi was truly surprised to hear the old man say that, "You know about my clan and the Brotherhood, how?"

He nursed the drink in his hands a little bit and then took a sip from it and then looked Washi right in the eyes, "I was a young man when your home village was destroyed all those years ago, we were lucky to be spared."

"How did you find this place?"

"I'm a bridge builder by trade but I know how to build houses and buildings as well, I actually helped build some of the things here I know some of the structures so well and I also know some of the ways into this particular island from Wave."

He caught the curious look from the young assassin and then answered, "There was a time when this island was connected to Wave itself but that was before the event, after that it split in two and the half we are currently on developed the whirlpools as what gave it its name in the first place."

Washi was surprised by what he had just heard, "And you never heard my clan name when we were here on that mission so you would not know, but I have to know why did you choose the ruins of my village to hide, what has happened?"

"Our home is nothing but ruins right now so are a lot of other people in the village, it turns out that Gato had a brother who decided to take over the island and I'm sorry to say that unlike Gato this man is a monster."

Right at this moment both Tenten and Hinata walked into the tent, "I don't understand what's so important about Wave?"

"Wave and Whirlpool were known as the Waypoint of the Sea Washi, between the Land of Water and the Land of Spring."

"You're saying that this island is sitting right in the middle of the major ocean superpowers, looking back now I can see why the Templars were so interested in all three of them."

The two girls were surprised by his statement, but before they could ask any question they were interrupted by none other than Raven as he entered the tent, "It would make a lot of sense my young student; I can also see why they would be so interested in wave as it would be a perfect place for a military harbor."

Tazuna then seem to remember something and said, "Military Harbors? That would explain why there were those materials were here in the first place, they were using those materials to make a military harbor. Now I am so glad I stole the supplies to make the bridge in the first place."

Washi was surprised to hear this, "No wonder Gato wanted you so dead, I take it that they had people from Land of Water here?"

"Yes, but they left so that Gato could take care of the problem that I was causing during that time." The old bridge builder said.

Washi was surprised that so much was happening and then said, "And I take it that the situation is even direr than last time?"

"You could say that."

"Well in that case I am going to need some help, is she here with you?" Washi asked.

"She's in the camp and I know she will be happy to see you again, I know I am." Tazuna said.

His two childhood friends were curious about what was being said and asked, "Okay who is she?"

Washi turned and looked them right in the eyes and then said, "Someone who helped me along my path as a shinobi and then as an Assassin."

XX

Jiraiya Yugito and the remaining Leaf ninjas walked along the streets of the district that not too long ago had been sealed up thanks to the tyranny of the Templars, the streets were now alive with people writing about their daily lives without a care in the world.

They all observed several samurai walking about the area keeping an eye out for any forms of trouble, eventually Jiraiya motioned them over to a group of samurai who instantly bowed to him and motioned for them to follow.

Within a couple of minutes they entered a large area filled with many homes, one of the homes was a massive mansion rather ornate looking with what looked like several makeshift kitchens out in the yard serving food to the many civilians and samurai in the area.

As they walked up to the front door of the mansion they were ushered in by a rather ornate looking samurai who motioned for them to follow him inside, they eventually entered a large study with an old man sitting in a chair reading a rather old looking book with rather beat-up leather binding on it.

At the sounds of the group entering the room he turned his head to look at them and smiled upon seeing Jiraiya's face and then said, "It is a true pleasure to see the old spymaster again, I'm to finally meet the assassins I've been hearing so much about but only one?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at his very old friend's way of thinking and then spoke, "There are several assassins left in the world now, they are no longer fallen."

"Well that's good to hear, but I assume they're here for a reason?" the old man asked of him.

Jiraiya walked over to one of the many chairs in the room and sat down and then began to explain their reasons for being here at this time, "They're here because they need to know the whole truth behind both the Assassins and the Templars plus unfortunately I have terrible news to tell you."

"They killed him didn't they?" he asked only to see Jiraiya nod to him.

"I have a feeling the old Shinobi did not go quietly into the night, did his research fall into their hands?"

It was Shikamaru who then spoke, "He gave all of his research to us before they got to him, and he seemed to know something was going to happen to him."

The old man sighed in relief at hearing this, "Think God, the Templars will do everything in their power to obtain that knowledge. Tell me how much do you all know about what's really going on?"

Kakashi was a little confused by the question since he was still trying to come to terms with what was really going on, "It's still a little confusing but we seem to know a little bit more about the Assassins then the Templars."

"Then have you come across anything about the Precursors or the Ones Who Came Before?" the old man asked him.

The old men sew the look on Shikamaru's face, "It's so troublesome but I have been reading through the material and I find references occasionally to something called the precursors?"

The old man smiled at him and then said, "Very good Nara, my old friend and I are responsible for researching the history of the Assassins and the Templars and I mean the complete history as much as we can but it's difficult as this story has two sides to it that tell their own tail on their own but when put together they tell a completely unique tail in its own right."

Ino suddenly realized there was another side to the tail they had been told, "You're saying that there is more to this tale than just the Assassins?"

The old man nodded his head to her and then said, "Exactly, the tale of the Assassins Templars and the Precursors is like a giant puzzle. Each piece is a small story in the bigger picture and when put together even with massive holes they still tell a rather unique story, however this is not your typical puzzle as it is in two pieces that on their own tell their own story with small pieces that hint at the other story and when put together tell an even bigger and even more amazing tale. You have only been told one part of that puzzle's story."

Shikamaru came to a realization, "Your friend was researching the Assassins while you were researching the precursors."

The old man gave a genuine smile and nod it as he pointed at Shikamaru, "Exactly young men, the truth is we all have seen or heard stories of the ones who came before or the first civilization as they have been known to some."

Kurenai was no very confused by what he had implied, "I've never heard of these stories you're talking about?"

"Of the course you have my dear young lady, stories of legends of Gods and grand adventures. The old saying "all legends have a basis in fact." Is not just a saying it's the truth my dear."

All of the Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi were in total shock as the old man continued his lesson to them, "For example take the story of Adam and Eve and the expulsion from Paradise all because of an apple, but the Assassins discover the truth that the Apple was really a weapon and the human race was nothing more than a slave race created in their Master's image."

Ino's eyes went wide as she heard the old man said this, "What the hell are you talking about, are you saying we were created to be nothing more than slaves and look like our masters?"

He looked her and then all of them in the eyes and continued, "From what I have been able to piece together as well as others who have helped me in my work my young lady that is exactly what they sauce at first but some of them fell in love with our people as well, after all they were the inspiration for the Roman and Greek gods of ancient times."

Shikamaru was beginning to formulate a theory about everything and just needed to know a little more before he could speak his mind, before the old man could continue a young woman no older than 20 walked in the caring a tray full of tea for everyone's enjoyment and began to pass it around.

Everyone was surprised at the service of the people of the mentor were showing them as the young woman who had brought the team then asked them, "would anyone like some lemon cake or perhaps some meat pie that is quite fresh we have quite a bit of food thanks to the blockade being over now and no longer have to ration it as much to feed the people of this district."

The ninja were surprised to hear this as the old man then said to her, "I would like a slice of the lemon cake if it's not too much trouble my dear."

She nodded her head and looked at the room is everyone said they were fine and went about her duties.

The old man took a sip of his tea and then explained, "When the district was sealed off from the rest of the city we were basically left to starve to death however since I was a student of the Uzumaki and their sealing arts I used those very skills to begin suing away large amounts of supplies everything from weapons to food and other supplies which has been the only thing keeping the people here in this district alive which is it turns out also made my home here quite a tempting target if the daimyo decided to launch an all-out invasion of this district."

Yugito was impressed and then had a moment of clarity and revelation, "That's how you and your friend know so much about the Assassins Templars and the First Civilization?"

"The old ninja and myself were both students of knowledge but we also decided to apply ourselves in other areas, for him combat training and for myself the art of sealing. We both proved that we could be trusted much as Jiraiya here, because of our knowledge and abilities we were chosen to hunt down this very knowledge and keep it from falling into the hands of the Templars if they were still around because if they were able to find just one Piece of Eden it could be the end of the world."

Ino was curious at the last part that he said, "Wait you said if they got their hands on just one Piece of Eden, are you actually saying that the Apple of Eden is real?"

He nodded to her, "Yes I'm afraid it is very real and it's not the only one their culture was destroyed by the same type of event that happened 500 years ago but theirs was 10,000 years ago and nearly destroyed their entire culture today there are hidden temples and technology which have been found from time to time, and sometimes the Templars have actually got their hands on the Pieces of Eden and the results have been terrifying to say the least."

Shikamaru then realized just how serious the situation they have been drawn into was and just how important the Assassins really were, "The Templar's conspiracy is more dangerous than anyone can possibly understanding unless they are involved and the Templars are doing everything they can to keep it hidden from the world."

"That's right young man and as much as it pains me to say this to you all but you are all now witnesses to the greatest cover-up in human history, as long as you were ignorant you were all safe from their wrath but now they will be keeping an eye on you all and may decide to just eliminate you."

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's bullshit, and they would never be able to get away with that."

Shino however turned to his teammate and then said, "I'm afraid to say that it's not Kiba, if anything it makes a tremendous amount of sense. My Clan as well as Shikamaru's have always suspected that there was something more to the Uzumaki clan then anyone could have ever realized and that when they were supposedly wiped out the balance in the world changed dramatically Kiba."

Shikamaru then continued for the bug user, "Shino's right Kiba, after the Uzumaki clan was killed off those in Konoha who suspected the truth of the assassins noticed they seem to vanish from the world and with their departure from the world many nations within a decade suddenly began to either destroy themselves or become dangerous military powers that helped spark the last great ninja war that all of our parents fought in before we were all born. And even after that within our lifetimes many other nations have begun to become corrupt or controlled by foreign forces and let us not forget the increase in the activity around the Jinchūriki and even the attack on our village by the Nine Tailed Fox."

To everyone's surprise it was Kakashi who spoke next, "They're all right, it's as if the attack by the Fox was planned to either destroy our village or to weaken it so we could not be a threat in the future. What they weren't counting on was us to begin to rebuild our village and forces so fast and for the Uchiha to do everything in their power to protect Naruto, it's all starting to make even more sense since I'm one of the few people who knows that it was the two elders and not Danzo who ordered the execution of the clan and even provided the evidence that eventually doomed them."

Ino was now in shock at what she had just learned, "So both Naruto and Sasuke were nothing more than pieces in their twisted game for one reason or another, but they changed everything and now you're saying we have a chance to write our own new destiny."

The old man nodded to her, "Unto that you're absolutely right young lady, I've heard the stories of how young Uzumaki not even an assassin yet and he still managed to do the impossible or inspire people to change their lives was in that respect alone he has been a major thorn in their side's in their plans. Now that he is an assassin have even more to fear and yet they still need him alive for whatever new plan they have and that right now is one of their greatest weaknesses."

XX

Naruto Hinata and Tenten walked through the encampment on their way to what was known as the medical tent by the misplaced citizens of the country of Wave, the two young girls were curious to meet whoever it was that their childhood friend or brother figure was desperate to meet and why?

As soon as he entered the tent he made sure that his hood was lowered so that his face would be visible to all, a young woman not much older than them was tending to quite a few of the injured citizens from the last attack and was therefore too busy to notice the newcomers.

"It's good to see you again Haku."

End of C9

I hope to hear what you all think this chapter may be a little shorter than I would like but at the same time I've been putting it off for a while now and am happy to finally have it out of the way plus I am doing some research in trying to discover more story elements from the new game as well and will see if I can integrate anything from the new game AC4 black flag into the story as I go but also really wanted to write the part with the retrieval team giving them an even more crystal-clear look at what the Templars plan and just how dangerous the conspiracy they are in truly is as well as giving them a little more history and finally revealing the second character in the two assassin historians.

I also wanted to give a little more about what life was like in the sealed district before the assassins freed it, at the same time the old man was inspired by Sir Leigh Teabing played by Sir Ian McKellen from the Da Vinci Code without him of course not being a villain. I also want to hear what many of you think the direction of the story is going and what you would like to see happen, please read and review.


End file.
